Grand Line City Affairs
by maggiepiece
Summary: AU ZoSan boy x boy. Zoro works for the infamous Galleya-Company, together with Luffy, Ace, Kidd and a couple others. What happens when all the outcasts of society meet the high-class clique around Sanji, Nami, Robin and Law? Rated M for language, violence and smut.
1. Zoro - Introduction

I did it again, edited something in the first chapter! Well, couldn't help it, now I like it way better:) WARNING: descriptive sex scenes, violence, language! As you may noticed the f-word is probably my favorite word... Enjoy, and leave a review! love you all :*

* * *

_Zoro sat at the bar, around his tenth drink, dozing off to the slow beat and the murmurs of the people surrounding him. Suddenly he felt something, something he usually only felt in an intense fight: The feeling that his opponent was going to strike with all his force. It was like his sixth sense. _

_He was awake immediately. But nothing had changed, Luffy was still laughing hard about a story Usopp had told, Franky was still gone with some nasty looking chick with weird square hair and Kidd just sat over his drink, frowning. Nothing had been amiss. _

_Zoro decided it was time for a bathroom break and he made his way through the crowd. The intense feeling someone was on his back never left him. _

_When stepped out of the bathroom, back into the smoky air of the main floor, he saw him. He was looking straight at him, those incredible deep blue eyes piercing through his skull. Other than the intense blue eyes of the man he had noticed his blond hair, one strand covering his right eye. Another thing he noticed were his eyebrows – they were curly. Fucking curly eyebrows._

_He stared at the stranger for a few seconds, but then the blond guy just disappeared. Zoro searched the entire club, he even asked the bouncers, described the fucking curly brow to them, but no one had a clue. _

_He left the club twitchy and anxious._

* * *

Zoro wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up from his work. He was standing right in the middle of the infamous Galleya-Shipyard and was working on a wooden ship.

He had been a worker for the Galleya-Company since Luffy, Ace and him came across Shanks, who had heard about their little weapon deals and street fights, and offered a job to them: Join the Galleya-Company, get paid good money, have a real home and decent meals.

Luffy agreed immediately. They had been nothing but a bunch of kids living on the streets, selling guns and occasionally drugs to pay the rent for their shitty room and some food. Ace had been a little suspicious in the beginning, but that was just his nature. And if Luffy had made up his mind, nobody could stop him, not even Ace.

They all started working for the Company. During the day they built ships, instructed by Eisberg and Franky, the men in charge of the ship building branch of the Company.

At night the Galleya-Company was lead by Shanks. He was the boss of the underground branch. They made most of their money dealing weapons, they stayed clear of drugs.

Luffy, Ace and Zoro had become pretty fast accustomed to the company. Their payment was really decent and the other workers were like a family to them.

The old apartment complex on the Galleya grounds where they were all living in was called: "The Sunny", since Eisberg once painted a sun on it. Shanks had asked him what that shit had been for. Eisberg had answered: 'To lighten the mood.' Shanks had just laughed at it, but Kalifa, the secretary, had declared Eisberg a nut job. Eisberg's witty reply had been shrugged off with the words: 'That's sexual harassment.'

"The Sunny" contained a huge gym in the basement, on the first floor a large living room with a bar and an open kitchen. The other stories were for their bedrooms with separate bathrooms.

Zoro loved "The Sunny". It was the closest he ever got to a real home. He enjoyed living with the always laughing brothers, he liked having the other workers around, especially Usopp, Chopper and Franky, they were kind of fun to hang around – and they always got his back, day and night.

His other nakama Kidd, Khoza, and Lucci were another story. They were his nakama, but Lucci and Kidd were just cold. And cold in the sense of creepy, dangerous, don't-come-to-close-or-you'll-get-really-hurt kind of cold. Still, sometimes he could even enjoy hanging around Kidd or Lucci, they were family after all.

Khoza was nice, but he was a little too politically involved. He was talking about social revolutions and shit. He wasn't the right person for this kind of activism; he enjoyed his swords, his training and a good fuck. Occasionally some heavy liquor, too.

Speaking of liquor, he really needed a bottle, right now. It wasn't even noon yet, but he didn't care. Just some quick gulps to keep his mind of spinning around this face – no, not going there. Time for a little liquor break.

"Oi, Kidd!"

"What?"

"Can you cover for me real quick? I'm off."

"Sure."

That's why he liked Kidd. He was easy to work with, didn't talk much, and the fucker loved to beat the shit out of metal – with his bare hands. Kidd sure got his respect.

Zoro turned his back to the flaming red haired man, who worked with his heavy fur coat even in the bright midday heat. He shrugged, none of his business, not his place to judge, since he was running around with his swords all day long. He just took them off if he left the shipyard for a bar.

He headed over to the "Sunny" and sneaked inside. The large living room area was empty so he went straight for the bar. He helped himself to a bottle of whiskey, he didn't notice the brand, brands didn't matter.

He took some gulps from the bottle and he immediately felt better. He let the liquor burn through his system, enjoying the slight buzz he got for a few seconds.

"Zoro!" Usopp cried from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here? Are you drinking?"

"Shut up, Usopp."

"No shit, Zoro, you shouldn't be drinking right now, I understand, I mean, you can drink way more than a normal person-" Usopp made his way down the stairs. "You know, once I drank a whole barrel of whiskey and I got in a police search and they-"

"Shut up, Usopp."

"Are you in a bad mood or something?"

"What do you think?"

"You are really out of it, shit, Zoro, half a Captain Morgan before noon is pretty fucked up, even for you."

Zoro just grunted. Whatever Longnose was saying.

"Tell me, what bothers you?" asked Usopp. That kid seriously didn't know when to shut his face.

"What is bothering Zoro?" Luffy just showed up. Fucking great, now he had no other choice than telling. Luffy was fucking persistent, not even Lucci got a chance of withstanding this kid and his damn persistence.

Luffy went over to the fridge and started raiding its contents. He was currently munching something that looked like a raw tuna fish. In addition to that he got another huge chunk of ham out of the fridge and walked over to the bar to sit on top of it.

"What bothers you, Zoro?"

Zoro got some chunks of tuna or ham spitted in his face, he couldn't tell. He growled.

"It's nothing. I just didn't get to fuck some nice ass lately."

"Whoa! Too much information! That's gross, Zoro!" screamed Usopp.

"I told you, shut it, Longnose."

Luffy said nothing; he just sat there picking his nose after he finished munching his meat. After a few seconds of silent observing he hopped down and got really close to Zoro's personal space. "It's someone special, right?"

"REALLY? ZORO IS IN LOVE?"

"SHUT IT, LONGNOSE!"

"Nah, he's not in love, not yet, I can tell." Fuck, Luffy was too damn observing right now. That was definitely the wrong time for some of his brighter moments. Why couldn't he be ignorant like any other day? Luffy was supposed to be oblivious, especially when it came down to sexual interactions or other types of romantic relationships.

"So who is it?"

"Nobody. It's just a face. I've seen if for like five seconds, then it was gone."

"You are so out of it, just because of a face?"

"That's what I'm saying. Just because of some fucking face I've seen at the club last night."

"What did he look like?"

"Blue eyes, blond hair."

"Like Paulie?"

"No."

"Like who?"

"Like no one you know. Or I know. I probably won't see that face again."

Suddenly Shanks busted through the door: "Oi, slobs, back to work! Lunch time is over! Zoro, you drunk, give me that bottle!"

Nobody bothered telling Shanks that it wasn't lunch time for another hour. Or that he was twice the alcoholic Zoro was. But Shanks wasn't a day person, as long as he was bright at night, nobody gave a shit.

Later that night Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Kidd went out to the "Arabasta", a bar and a nightclub just down the road from the shipyard. They all had worked the day shift and that meant working at the yard, building ships. Night shifts meant dealing and fighting with Shanks. Zoro preferred night shifts, but when he worked day shifts he got to go down to the "Arabasta".

The club "Arabasta" was some weird mixture form 1001 Arabian nights, a strip club and a traditional harbor workers shack. The booze was cheap, the girls were easy, the music not too annoying. Just fine in Zoro's eyes. And yeah, it was an unofficial gay bar. So pretty much something for every taste, just a little darker and dirtier than the other clubs downtown. Out here nobody bothered with passed out figures lying on the streets, or some hookers working on the parking lot, or some drug deals.

"Arabasta" was still a pretty popular club, even if it was located in this shabby industrial area.

Chopper, Khoza, Ace and Lucci had to work with Shanks tonight. So it was Zoro left alone with the morons. Well, Kidd wasn't exactly a moron, but he usually took off after the first drink they shared together and was looking either for a fight or some dude he could fuck.

The bouncers let them in without even a second glance; they were regulars. The club was busy tonight, yeah, it was Friday night, Zoro remembered. The place was crowded and their small group fought their way through the mass of dancing and intoxicated drunks to their usual spot in the back of the bar.

They ordered their first round of shots. It was tradition that they would drink the first round together. After that everybody could do whatever or whoever they want. But most nights they would stick together, or just leave for half an hour to let some steam out either back in the parking lot or in the shabby bathrooms. If they would actually bother spending some money on their fucks, then they would get to use the slightly nicer rooms upstairs, but at least Zoro never did. He looked good enough to get his dick sucked for free.

Fuck, yeah. He wanted his dick sucked, preferably by that blond face he spotted in the crowd yesterday night. Maybe that was the reason why he was zooming out of their conversation and searching the room with his eyes.

Usopp and Franky were currently talking about same super awesome way to modify the motor of some ship – Zoro stopped listening. Not his topic. He wasn't interested in boats. He built them to work out and to earn money. Not to worship them, but Franky and Usopp regularly fell in love with their work. Kidd downed his second shot and took off, probably searching for a fight or fuck.

Same thing I should be doing, Zoro thought.

Luffy started ordering food at the bar, Zoro believed they just put a menu up for the D-Brothers who visited this place regularly – and just because they would cause serious havoc if they were hungry. A fact the club owner had discovered rather quickly. Now he was making good money with the insatiable hunger of the brothers.

Zoro ordered his third shot. He felt a little buzz, he wondered why; usually he needed a whole bottle to get to this stage, weird. But then he remembered he started drinking around noon this day. He did never stop so far. No surprise.

He let his eyes wander. He had irrational hope to see _that_ face again. He hadn't told Luffy and Usopp the whole story what had happened last night.

Why did this fucking curly brow face have such a huge impact on his life? It was just a fucking face. It was just a fucking face. He kept on repeating this mantra in his head, till he was down at his tenth drink. Or was it his twelfth? He guessed he lost count long before that. This drink felt like his fucking fiftieth this night. He was drunk by now. Not a stage he was used to, but who gave a shit?

Luffy had finished eating; he was now bouncing on the dance floor and scaring the dancing crowd away around him. Yeah, a dancing Luffy would probably cause some serious damage.

"Oi, Usopp, Franky, get Luffy off the dance floor."

"Why me? I have the I-can't-get-on-the-dance-floor-or-I-get-fever-dise ase-"

"Shut it, Longnose."

"Come on, Usopp-san, this is going to be super fun! I have those super new dance moves to try out! SUPER!"

Zoro wondered why Franky was so successful at picking up women. Seriously, this dude was wearing really short shorts and a really out of taste Hawaii shirt. Even he could tell it was ugly. And in addition to Franky's ridiculous clothes he was screaming "SUPER!" all the time. No shit. He watched with slight interest how Usopp tried to stop Luffy damaging the dance floor, than his eyes followed Franky's movements; he already got two chicks to move with him.

He groaned. It was time for another drink. Without Ace or Chopper he felt a little lonely. Luffy, Usopp and Franky were great, but after a whole week of working and partying he was eager for a change of schedule.

It wasn't even that late, but Zoro felt like leaving. He had watched the entire crowd for curly-brow, and each time he'd spotted some blond hair his heart would speed up, but he's been disappointed each time the person had turned around. No blues eyes as deep and thoughtful as the night before. No fucking curly-brow. Literally.

He got up, paid his tap and was ready to leave, when some stranger just bumped rather rough right in his back. Angry he turned around. "Watch the fuck out where you're going, you fuck-"

He didn't finish his sentence. It got stuck in his throat.

He stared right in the face of a really angered blond man, with incredible deep blue eyes and one visible curly eyebrow.

Fuck.


	2. Sanji - Introducition

Sanji's life was somewhat perfect.

He was a cook at the Baratie, one of the top restaurants in Grand Line City. He fucking loved the Baratie, but he would never dare to say that to Zeff or Patty. The old geezer probably knew anyway that Sanji put his heart into the Baratie, day after day. He lived for his job. It was said that he was one of the most talented junior cooks in the whole country. At least he was the best in Grand Line City. Well, the old geezer was still a little better – but he didn't count, he was a fucking doter.

Other than his job he lived for his nakama. Nami-san and Robin-chan were his most treasured friends, and he had known them since forever. Both belonged without doubt to his life. He loved the way they talked, the way they would smile at him when he did something nice for him, the way they would bash their eyelashes in his direction… He could go on and on how beautiful and perfect they were.

Of course, Kaya and Vivi were beautiful and wonderful and perfect and amazing, too, and did he mention that they were beautiful?

Nami, Robin, Kaya and Vivi were his four girls. He would protect them in every situation, would feed them only the most exquisite food, would fulfill every single one of their wishes.

They all had their respective jobs during the week, but they would meet every Friday night to spend the whole weekend together. It was their tradition to meet at the Baratie on Friday nights, and then their weekend would start. They usually went to expensive and luxurious upper class clubs downtown, sometimes they would visit some noble casinos and watch Nami winning at poker tables, or they would go to some fancy event at some museum – Friday nights offered a wide range of distractions and amusements.

It was a Friday and Sanji couldn't wait to finish his shift. His beautiful Nami and Robin might already wait for him!

He finished of the last dishes, fixed his hair in a mirror and straightened his jacket. He had to admit, he looked quite handsome. Satisfied with his appearance he left the kitchen area of the Baratie.

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! I'm sorry you had to wait for me!"

"Nami and Robin ain't here yet."

"Oh, it's just you, shitheads."

Law and Kaku were relaxing in a booth with their drinks. Sanji just accepted Law and Kaku in their wonderful circle of friends, because they were gay. Otherwise he couldn't have allowed the concurrence.

Law and Kaku were both rather skinny guys, but that was basically the only thing they had in common. Around Law was the darker atmosphere of a man who knew the hard side of life, and he definitely did. He had some really fucked up past, rarely talked about it. His hands and arms were covered in tattoos: Over his knuckles was the word "DEATH" spelled – very appealing. He had short black hair, wore a bunch of piercings through his ears and a sly smile never left his face. If Sanji didn't knew him so well, he would probably never even waste a second glance on him. In addition his aura seemed to scream: Leave me the fuck alone.

Well, he got used to it.

Kaku was much friendlier. He actually possessed manners, but no style. He usually just wore plain jeans and a boring shirt with a high collar in some unexciting color. In Sanji's opinion his face was nothing special, just his nose was the longest nose he had ever seen, and it gave the impression that it was square. Sanji loved to call him "Square-nose", but he stopped after Kaku gave him some serious shit about it. Kaku was an awesome fighter; as good as he was himself. After he called Kaku "Square-nose" when he Kaku had been sober, things got blown out of proportion and the fight was rather ugly. I guess he had learnt his lesson. No more calling him "Square-nose", unless Kaku was really shitfaced and even then it was a risky nickname, but sometimes still worth the trouble.

Sanji joined Law and Kaku in the booth, helping himself to a drink. He was watching the door, eagerly awaiting Kaya, Nami and Robin. Vivi-chan was sick, so they had to go out without her. He made a mental note to get her a flower bouquet tomorrow.

Law and Kaku were joking around with the cherries in their drinks. Sanji really wanted Kaku and Law to date each other; they would be an awesome couple! Since they were both single and were living all by themselves…

"Law, Kaku, why aren't you two dating?" Sanji asked them out of the blue.

Law started to laugh really hard. Kaku looked rather pissed.

"You're funny, Sanji, man, really!"

"I was just asking! I mean, you two would be a great couple! You hang out together all the time, you get along well, and you both look kind of hot-"

"Sanji, what if Law was just not my type?"

"And besides that, Kaku and I are both bottoms."

"Bottoms?" he asked.

"What about bottoms?" asked Nami's sweet voice right next to Sanji's ear.

"NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN! KAYA-CHAN!"

"Hey Law, Kaku, Sanji." Kaya and Robin were hugging their friends and sitting down. Sanji was very pleased that Nami sat right next to him, her tight almost touching his!

"So what are we doing tonight? Anything special?" Law asked.

"Not really-" Sanji tried to say before Nami interrupted him. He didn't mind, every single word that left Nami's lips were so important, he stopped talking immediately!

"Well, I guess we got some plans for tonight." Nami grinned and Robin smiled mysteriously.

"We thought we'd go to the 'Arabasta'." Robin continued.

"Fine with me." Law said. "Hadn't had some real fun in a while. 'Arabasta' sounds just great."

"I'm in." Kaku and Kaya nodded.

"Wait, what? We're talking about the 'Arabasta', right? The notorious and infamous 'Arabasta? The drug dealing place? The brothel? Why would I want to go there?" Sanji asked.

"The 'Arabasta' is not as bad as you think. It's true, you find every kind of _distraction_ there you seek, but the drinks are good, the music is fine and according to the Grand Times Magazine one of the city's trendiest clubs." Robin added.

"And Sanji, did you forget about our little bet last weekend? Did you seriously think we would forget about it? The Arabasta is the best place to find someone, you know." Nami's smile turned into an evil grin.

Yeah, he definitely did NOT forget about their bet. But he really hoped that Nami and Robin did. Apparently they didn't. Last Saturday night they all spent at Nami's apartment, hanging out in her spacious living room, drinking fancy drinks Sanji had mixed and just cuddling with each other on the couch. The clique was really close and after all he enjoyed the physical contact with his girls. He might've tried to kiss Nami that night, but she had screeched and pushed him off. Robin was laughing at the scene, and he had been really embarrassed. Later that night they were discussing some matters about Law, who wasn't present that night. Sanji forgot what it was about, but he had disagreed with Robin and Nami about some fact about Law.

Since Sanji really had thought his information was true, they made a bet. If Sanji was right, he got to French kiss both Nami and Robin. A French kiss. A fucking French kiss! He couldn't believe that they were going to let him kiss them! He had his mind full of images of naked Robin and Nami in his bed, making out, that he might've missed what he would be supposed to do if he would lose the bet.

Nami made him even sign a contract. He should've known something was amiss when he had signed. But all he could think about was how soft Nami's lips might feel.

They had called Law, asked him, Robin and Nami had been right, of course, and he had lost the bet.

Soon he had realized what he had done. Robin and Nami were so cruel – no, he didn't just think that. His beautiful Nami and Robin were the nicest and most wonderful beings in his life.

But he still had lost the bet, and the contract said that in the case of him loosing the bet, he had to suck a dick. To suck the motherfucking dick of some other fucking man. He was not even gay!

He was NOT fucking gay. He still had to suck some dick.

The situation sucked. Literally.

He couldn't fucking believe it. But there was his signature on the contract, and he was a man of honor. He would never disappoint Nami-san and Robin-chan.

The "Arabasta" was also known for a broad gay scene. He would most likely find a willing man at the "Arabasta", that was sure.

Exactly that was the reason why he had been at the club yesterday night, all by himself. He didn't say anything to his girls, but he had wanted to check out the location, to check out the man out hanging there. He hated to jump unprepared in a situation. He had just hung around the bar, not talking to anyone. He had just wanted to take a glimpse. And he got a glimpse. The "Arabasta" was a dirty club, no doubt. Dangerous, too, but no shit he couldn't handle. He had got a pretty fair impression of the place and he had been about to go, when he had seen _that _face. After a look in _that _face, he had pretty much fled that place-

He didn't _flee_ that place, no, he just went home because he had been tired. It had nothing to do with the face of a complete stranger.

"Yeah" Sanji agreed sour, "Let's get it done."

Law and Kaku knew all about the bet and they were laughing their asses of. Sanji gave both a harsh kick under the table.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Law shouted.

During the cap ride to the club, Sanji set the rules. "I am going to pick out the man, no one else. It will be completely my choice, you understand? And you are not telling a single person about this _incident_, you got it?"

Everybody nodded and tried to suppress their giggles.

"This is NOT funny! And this is another condition: You are never going to mention this incident ever again. This will be a one and only thing, quickly forgotten. No mentions of this, no hints, no comments, nothing about it."

"Sanji, you spoil all the fun for us!" Nami complained.

"And nobody is allowed to watch!"

"But how will we make sure you're really going to do it?" Law asked.

"I guess you have to trust me."

"Sanji, we trust you, but this matter is so delicate, there should be somebody watching from the distance. What if something goes wrong? Somebody should be there and keep an eye on this _affair." _Robin implied.

Robin was probably right. He didn't want to get raped. Or punched in the face. Or whatever might happen in such a scruffy place. He swallowed his pride and said: "You're right, Robin. You and Nami are allowed to watch. Please make sure nobody will see this, none of this group or some stranger."

Law and Kaku both groaned. "That would've been the hottest thing I've seen in a long time, why are you doing this to us? Do you really hate us that much?"

"Sanji is really leaving his comfort zone tonight. You should respect his wishes." Kaya added calmly.

"Whatever…" Law smirked. "I'm just going to find my own john-"

"I am not a fucking prostitute!" Sanji screamed and tried to kick Law across the cab. "Fuck you, you shitty excuse of a doctor-"

"Sanji, he was just kidding. Please don't destroy the seats of this cab; I am not going to pay for some damage you cause because you can't control your anger." Nami said.

"Fine."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the "Arabasta". The bouncers checked their ID and let them through. They were still early and they picked an unoccupied table in a dark corner. Kaku got the first round of drinks and Sanji happily accepted the liquor. He didn't like to get shitfaced, but tonight seemed like a perfect night to drink till he passed out, then he won't remember anything the next day. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Nami and Robin were scanning the few people already dancing, and Nami pointed a few men out.

"What about him?" she asked.

"No offense, Kaya, but Sanji doesn't like blondes." Robin said.

"Wait, I DO like blondes-" Sanji protested.

"The blonde dude over there isn't gay anyway." Law ended their little argument.

"How can you tell?" Sanji was intrigued. If Law could teach him how to distinct between gay guys and straight guys, his situation would be way less embarrassing. He would not offend some straight guy by asking him if it would be ok to suck his dick. If he could avoid the straight guys, it was less likely to get punched in the face.

"Well," Law started, "It's the way they stare at asses."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Gay guys check out asses; preferably asses of men. Even the bottoms do." Law grinned.

Sanji groaned. "Really helpful, thanks."

"Give it a try, Sanji. See the guy with the flaming red hair that just entered the club? He doesn't notice anything, except the asses of the guys around him."

Sanji looked in the direction Law pointed and almost choked on his drink. Right behind the big guy with the flaming red hair was a glimpse of green. Sanji shrunk together, hid behind Kaku und kept watching the green haired men.

It was the men he had seen the other night. The one with the ridiculous green hair, three golden earrings in one ear and a frown on his face. Today he wore the same expression. He might've been even angrier than the night before. He had a strong jar and piercing eyes. He couldn't tell their color, couldn't tell their color last night, because they seemed to be shadowed.

What was it about this complete stranger that immediately caught his attention? Was it his sea-weed hair? Was it the way he walked, like a predator that could hardly keep himself in check? Was it his body, so strong and muscular, but not because of the use of steroids, but because of hard training and hard labor?

He watched the green haired man till he disappeared in the shades of another dark corner in the club.

He looked up and surprisingly everybody in their small group was watching him. "What?"

"Dude, you were totally checking him out!" Kaku cried.

"That's unfair, I saw the man first! He was mine!" Law complained.

"I didn't check the ginger out. I was checking the green one out." Sanji stated. He noticed his mistake too late. Nami looked like she had just won in the lottery.

"I knew it!"

"Wait, wait. I never said I liked what I saw."

"Well, but your expression gave you away." Why was Robin just so damn observing?

Nami and Law kept on bickering, but he just tuned it out. He looked around the club, looking for potential candidates. No one really seemed appealing.

A couple hours went by and Sanji tried to get drunk, but he had this nervous feeling in his gut, like some butterflies in his stomach, but instead of the butterflies it felt like a swarm of mosquitoes. Currently he was struggling only with his second drink. He was sober after all. The uneasiness prevented him from getting shit-faced. There went his ingenious plan.

Law had left their table hours ago, dancing, obviously looking for a quick fuck. Since then they hadn't seen him again. Sanji was at first a bit worried to let Law leave on his own, this was the infamous "Arabasta" after all, but Robin reassured that Law came here frequently and that he was very well capable of defending himself. Sanji wasn't sure about that. He knew that Law was a tough fighter, but he had seen pretty bulky and dangerous men around here, like the one with green hair.

Kaku went with Kaya to the bar and they got stuck in the line, since many people tried to catch the busy barkeeper to get some booze. It was just Robin, Nami and himself left at their table. The funny feeling in his stomach suddenly became way more intense.

Nami and Robin shared a glance and he knew it was time for shit going down. He really didn't want, though. His fingers were slightly shaking and he still was searching for an acceptable man.

"Come on, Sanji, your time is up." Nami said. She and Robin got up and dragged him along.

Sanji tried to suppress his shaking. Shit was about to go down, right now. He would never be able to live through this. He wanted to protest that he didn't have enough to drink yet, that he would still remember this night in the morning, but he didn't want to sound like a chicken or a wimp. Not in front of Nami or Robin.

He followed Nami's lead through the dancing and drinking people, he wasn't drunk, but he saw his surroundings only in a blur. Maybe he was drunk on fear.

Suddenly Nami wasn't in front of him anymore. Hastily he turned his head and searched for her. Don't leave me in this hell, he prayed. That was when he got pushed by four delicate hands into a huge figure.

He wanted to protest, but the words got struck in his throat when a really angry green haired man turned around.

"Watch the fuck out where you're going, son of a-", the man said.

Sanji didn't reply. He was staring into the most intimidating and at the same time attractive face he had seen in a long time. At close range the man was even more – he couldn't think of a word to describe him. The man was just too much. Too much body heat the man was radiating, too much muscle and height, too much for his senses, too much closeness.

For a second Sanji felt like he was going to faint. Luckily he didn't.

They both just stood still and stared at each other. Sanji couldn't read the other man's face. But that didn't matter. All that mattered were his eyes; his deep, dark eyes, looking at his face and at his body; taking Sanji all in.

Sanji knew in an instant that this man wanted him.

He felt Nami or Robin pinch him. Oh, yeah, he remembered his task. Would he survive sucking this man's dick? Probably not. But he knew for sure that he would puke over any other dick except maybe the dick of this man. So it was him. Green haired bastard got lucky tonight.

Before he could chicken out he scraped all his courage together and said: "Can I suck your dick?"

He felt like the entire club grew silent at his words. Fucking shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was he too blunt? Was the other man going to punch him in the face? Fuck. Fuck. Did those words just really left his mouth? FUCK!

The other man just stared at him. He stood motionless, simply observing him. After a couple seconds that felt like minutes he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked a question, dumbass."

Instead of an answer the green haired men just grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Whoa, wait, where are you going?" Sanji cried surprised.

"Outside."

Shivers ran down his spine. The voice of the stranger was deep and he had the feeling that the one spoken word vibrated throughout his body. He had to repeat the word in his head again and again: Outside, outside, outside. In Sanji's mind the stranger had just turned a simple word into spoken sex.

Outside. This word spoken in this low timbre promised pure and raw sex.

No, wrong. The stranger never promised anything. It was _him_ who had promised the sex.

The large hand of the green haired man burnt through his jacket. He led them through a side door and the clean air of the night hit him. He took a deep breath and just kept on stumbling after the stranger.


	3. Interaction

Zoro had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation for the current events. No fucking way this was true.

Did this hot blonde just really offered to give him head?

Fuck, the night just got a hundred percent better.

Still, it had to be a wet dream. He would wake up in a couple minutes, the blond man offering head proving to be a product of his fantasy.

Except – this seemed to be real. He felt _everything. _He felt his frantic heartbeat in his chest, he felt the heat of the blonde he was dragging along, he felt the soft material of the blonde's jacket, and he felt the breath of the other man tingling in his neck.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" The other man called out.

Fuck. His voice was like sex. It was raw and musky and smoky. Yeah, smoke. He definitely smelled some cigarette smoke from the other man. He was probably a smoker. For some reason cigarettes just became his new fetish.

"Talk to me, moss-head, or I'm going to kick your ass all over to the other side of Grand Line City-"

"Just over there." Zoro still didn't trust his voice around this man. He tried to keep it steady, but he was sure the blonde could distinct the small shake in it.

Zoro pulled the man between two parked cars and pressed the blonde against one. He just stood there, staring at the man in front of him. He was tall, almost as tall as he was; also he was kind of skinny, but still muscled; he wore nice and fancy clothes, probably some designer suit; but the most gorgeous thing about the man in front of him was no doubt his face. He had delicately chiseled features, elegant but manly, incredible eyes, accented with a curly eyebrow. His hair was covering part of his face and he itched to brush that streak of hair out of the man's eye.

He wanted to run his fingers all over his body, he wanted to taste his skin – he was crazy with lust, just by a few spoken words and the looks of this man.

Fuck, he really wanted to touch him, but he didn't want to scare him away.

He kept his fingers to himself, for now. The other man just stood still and his expression gave nothing away. Insecurity washed over Zoro.

Did he understand the other man right? Did he really say that he wanted to suck his dick?

"Are you sure about this?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"Fuck, no. But I have no other choice." The man replied with his husky voice.

"Nobody forces you-"

"Shut up, moss-head. Be lucky that I picked you. Now get off me and turn around."

Zoro could only oblige. He backed off and leant against a car. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched with glowing eyes the blonde man. Currently he was fumbling with a cigarette, but after he had lit it he seemed much calmer. The man took a deep drag and Zoro got a hard on instantly. He imagined those lips around his dick instead of this cigarette – fuck. If he kept on with this fantasy, he was going to come in his pants like some fucking inexperienced 15-year old.

* * *

Sanji took two deep drags of his cigarette. He let the nicotine burn in his lungs, trying to suppress his inner shaking.

The moss-head looked at him as if Sanji was some fucking birthday cake just for him. Or some fucking man that just promised to give head – wait - he just did. He noticed the growing bulge in the other man's pants.

Shivers went down Sanji's spine. Was he really going to do it?

Yes, he was.

He had to be trembling or looking really inexperienced because the other man asked in his low timbre: "You never gave head before?"

"Fuck, no." Sanji didn't know why he just told this stranger the truth, but now it was too late.

The other man chuckled softly. "So that's why you are so nervous."

"I ain't nervous, dumbass!"

"Come here." The green-haired man grabbed the collar of Sanji's shirt and dragged him close. He was observing his face, taking every little detail in. Sanji didn't know what to expect, but certainly not the words that left the other man's mouth: "Fuck, you are beautiful."

Sanji couldn't help but blushing. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

Do it, just do it, he told himself.

He got on his knees in front of the stranger and raised his hands to his belt. He kept his eyes straight ahead, fixed on the heavy bulge in the other man's pants. The leather of the belt was soft beneath his fingers; his fingertips graced over hot naked skin of the man's stomach – he felt like his fingertips were on fire; soft electric impulses were racing through his body from where he touched naked skin.

He heard the other man draw in a sharp breath. Good, he wasn't the only one affected from this force of attraction between their bodies. He was sure the other felt the electricity, too.

With shaking fingers he tried to undo the belt, but the damn piece just wouldn't open-

Calloused hands covered his and removed them from the belt, placed them on his hips and undid the belt in mere seconds. With a cling the belt was open and the pants came down.

No underwear. The other man's erection sprung right in his face. It was fucking huge. The stranger's dick was thick and long; dripping with pre-cum.

It looked delicious – wait a second, delicious? Where was his mind? He was straight; he didn't like other dicks than his own. What was he thinking? His eyes dropped on the huge cock in front of his face. Rational thought left his brain. To him, this dick looked delicious right now.

He wanted to touch it, to feel it, to make the other man moan. Carefully he tried to touch the erection. The stranger hissed. It felt hot, really hot; and hard, really hard.

Experimentally he gave it a little squeeze. Did the other man just moan?

Encouraged by the man's explicit reaction ha gave the tip a little lick. It tasted slightly salty and reminded him of the taste of his own cum.

He glanced up and his eyes met the most intense stare he ever had to endure. His blood started to boil and he felt a tight feeling in his own pants.

He moved his hand up and down and started sucking the tip. It didn't taste bad. It was just really hot. Saliva ran down his chin, he caught it with his other hand and smeared it over the rock hard dick hanging out of his mouth.

He felt the other man slightly trembling under his touch. He suddenly realized that he had a strange kind of power over this man – he was totally at his mercy. Just a flick of his tongue could take this man apart – he was the one in charge. Even if he was the one on his knees in front of this stranger, it was in his power alone to give this man a mind blowing experience. Sanji smiled around the dick in his mouth. He imagined what he would likely enjoy if a girl took him in her mouth. Friction, he liked friction, he liked some pressure and some tongue. Yeah, he could do that.

He let his tongue swirl around the shaft; it made the stranger moan in his low timbre. He bobbed his head and added some pressure. He increased the speed of his sucking, licking, and bobbing. His hands were busy with the base of the cock, they squeezed it and he let a hand wander to the heavy sack of the stranger. He cupped it with his hand and suddenly he felt two calloused caressing his face and wandering in his hair, pulling it, moving along with his head.

He sensed that the other man was close. He withdrew his mouth and licked the whole shaft from bottom to top, he swirled his tongue around the heavy balls, came back up to the shaft and took him back in his mouth. He tried to swallow him as deep as he could; the hands on his head pulled painfully at his hair when the tip of the cock touched the back of his throat. He tried not to choke, but he felt tears gather in his eyes.

The other man moaned and suddenly he felt hot, salty cum spill over his tongue and throat; caught by surprise he swallowed it all.

He let the softening dick slip out of his mouth and he tried to retain his composure. He was shaky and aroused.

Did he just let the man fucking come all over his mouth? That was never a fucking part of the deal!

Before he could mouth his opinion that the bastard should keep his cum to himself the other man grabbed him at his collar – what was up with this stranger pulling and grabbing him all the time – and helped him up.

The man held his head with huge hands in place and placed his lips on his. Lips on lips, skin on skin. He felt the other man's hot and soft mouth on his lips, burning, the stranger's tongue licking the trails of saliva and cum from his face, demanding admission to his mouth. Shocked by the overwhelming sensations he opened his mouth and he felt the other man's tongue entering him, tasting the cum in his mouth, tasting _him._

The man draw him close, hands were on his neck in his hair, holding him in place, possessing him. He felt like fire was running through his body, right to his groin.

Fuck, this man could kiss. He closed his eyes. His tongue was so powerful, so incredible strong. He started fighting the other man's tongue, tried to enter his mouth, but he lost their battle. The stranger dominated his mouth and took all he could get.

Sanji stopped struggling and surrendered to the other man kissing him like this was their last kiss.

He was completely and utterly lost in this kiss.

He got out of his haze when the other man stopped ravaging his mouth. For some reason he was now up with his back against a car. He blinked, how did this happen so fast?

The other man's hands were now all over his body, feeling him, touching him, finding their way down to his pants. Before he could protest the stranger had opened his belt, slid his pants and boxers down and had his mouth around his own dick.

"Fuck!" Sanji screamed.

The mouth of the stranger was fucking hot, and oh, fuck, he couldn't believe he had another man down on his knees before him, sucking his dick.

Oh, this was good, oh fuck, shit, he felt his knees buckle.

Fuck, he wasn't sure if he could take it.

Sanji moaned, he never felt something so _intense._ Or something that good. This blowjob was incomparable to everything he had ever experienced before.

Fuck, he wanted to scream, to moan, he bit his tongue so no suspicious sounds would leave him.

He stared down at the green head and couldn't believe that he was already on the edge of coming.

He had felt the other man's tongue in his mouth; he knew it was fucking strong, but to feel this firm tongue on his dick –

"Aargghhhh…" Sanji accidentally let a loud cry slip his lips.

He was so far gone by now, it didn't matter anymore that the whole parking lot heard him moan by now.

The man took him deep, as deep as possible, all in. He groaned, he moaned, he couldn't take it.

The pressure built. He wanted to warn the other man that he about to come, but he was too far gone.

One especially powerful flick of the man's tongue and he exploded.

His orgasm was the most intense orgasm he ever felt. He didn't know oral sex could feel _this _good. He almost blacked out for a couple seconds.

When he could see straight again, the other man had already pulled his pants up and closed his belt.

Sanji was shaking. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't feel –

Fuck, he needed a cigarette. Before he could reach in his pocket the other man was on his lips again, softer now, less aggressive, almost like a goodbye. He tasted his own cum, he felt the other man mold into his body, they fit, he felt the other man's tongue against his, this time less powerful and it was his time to dominate the kiss, he could just kiss this man forever-

"Ew, look at these faggots!" Some ugly sneering interrupted their kiss.

Sanji opened his eyes and tried to understand the situation. Three obviously drunk and aggressive men had surrounded them. They looked like they just wanted to kick the shit out of someone, preferably some faggots. Before Sanji even hat the chance of reacting, the green-haired man got off him and turned around: "Fuck off. I only warn you once."

The men just laughed.

The green-haired man just needed three precise blows, and then all three men were lying on the ground, with bloody faces, out cold.

Sanji was still shaking and recovering from the mind blowing experience earlier. First he needed a smoke. After he lit his cig he was able to take the situation all in.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked.

The stranger just shrugged. He turned around and looked right at Sanji.

"Will you tell me your name?" he asked.

Fuck, his name – that was a step to close for him. He just had this _interaction _because of a bet – well, he did enjoy it, but he was still straight, he still loved girls – and he wasn't sure if he could ever go through this again. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what he wanted, what was he supposed to want?

He shook his head. He just couldn't. He would never see this man again. Never. Again. He would never go to this club again, he would forget this night as quick as possible. Sanji just couldn't process this shit right now. He needed to get away from this heat radiating man.

He had just acted like a whore. It was a mind blowing orgasm he just had, but he couldn't help it, he felt slightly dirty.

He needed to distance himself from this situation.

Distance. Yes. Good idea.

He backed away.

"Sorry, but this was a onetime thing. No need for you to know my name." Sanji said and walked away. He hurried up and started running towards the street, fetching a waiting cap. He gave the driver the directions and closed his eyes.

Did this all just happen for real?

* * *

Zoro stood frozen in the parking lot of the "Arabasta". He stared in the direction the blonde just ran off.

Had he been really there?

He had to, because his clothes were still disarranged, three bloody bodies were lying around and he still tasted the blondes cum in his mouth.

He didn't want this taste to fade.

He groaned.

He shouldn't have let the blonde go. He should've asked for his number, why wouldn't he even tell him his name?

It had been the most fucking awesome blowjob he had in a long time.

He couldn't believe how hot this man had been. The little sounds that left his mouth while he was occupied with his dick; how delicate his hands had felt around his shaft – just the memory started to get him hard again.

Fuck. He would certainly never forget this encounter.

Zoro tried to pull his shit together and started walking away from the parking lot, down the deserted street to the Galleya shipyard.

He knew nothing about that blonde. He just knew what his face looked liked and how his voice sounded. He just knew how hot his mouth was and that he would do everything to feel that mouth again on any part of his body.

Fuck, he just knew that he would never be able to find someone as good as the blonde.

Fuck, what would he do if he couldn't find the blonde again? What would he do if the blonde wouldn't show up at the club again? What would he do if he'd never cross path with him again?

He didn't want to think about it.

Fuck.


	4. Fight

"Hey Zoro, are you working tonight?" Ace asked.

"No."

Zoro was in the basement of their apartment complex, training. He had just started working out because he didn't get enough exercise in the yard today. But the whole last month he hardly got enough exercise. Extreme work outs were the only way for him to let some steam out that had build up more and more over the last couple weeks. But even training till his muscles burnt didn't help a lot. He was constantly riled up, even easier to aggravate than before and way more violent and aggressive. His behavior started to affect his nakama, but he couldn't help it. Lately Usopp left the room every time he would enter; he caught himself snapping at Chopper – he even made that kid cry the other night.

Only Luffy seemed oblivious to his state of mind, or he just didn't really care. Of course Ace and Kidd had noticed, too. They tried to get the reason for his sudden change of behavior out of him, but he kept his mouth close.

He hadn't seen the blonde again.

That was his main reason. And it was fucking pathetic that the absence of this certain blonde did affect him so much. That made him even angrier.

It was so damn pathetic – and this was why he told nobody about the one fatal night a couple weeks ago. Usopp would just be running around and screaming that he was in love. Bullshit. He just wanted to fuck that man really bad. He had dreamed every single night about the blonde with the fucking curly-brow; he had imagined to be buried deep inside him, slamming into that slim body without restraint; than he had imagined how he would take him nice and slow, savoring every single moment they had together-

"So you're up?" Ace interrupted his train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Wanna come to the 'Ring'?" Ace asked again.

"Yeah."

The "Ring" was the name of a secret underground fighting club, it originally had some weird French name nobody could pronounce right, so the other Galleya workers and him who visited the place regularly just called it the "Ring". Usopp and Chopper were usually just watching the fights and betting on them, while all the other workers actually took part in the fights. They didn't have an official team, but it was well known that the Galleya workers didn't compete against each other. They fought, but just for the show. In the end they never declared a winner or a loser in those show-fights against each other. They didn't want to display the weaknesses of their nakama in public. But of course in their gym at the "Sunny" or outside in the shipyard they fought, too, and then there were definitely winners and losers.

Going to the "Ring" tonight was a real fucking awesome idea.

"Some big names up for tonight?" he asked.

"Not sure, but I heard they had a crazy newcomer, supposedly someone who could really kick ass."

"Sounds good to me. Who else is going?"

"Lucci and Kidd."

"What about Luffy? Isn't he the first one to take the 'Ring' apart?"

"He's got night shift. Some shit went down last night and I don't really know what they did, but Eisberg was fuming today. He was shouting and yelling at Shanks and all. Man, he was really mad. And I mean _really._"

"We could take him with us; get some anger out of him."

"Haha, you're the right one talking, but hey, I'm pretty sure Kalifa can handle him. I mean she's perfect for an angry fuck, I bet she likes it rough and dirty-"

"That's sexual harassment." A voice said.

Ace jumped and turned around, scared that Kalifa was probably going to kill him.

Zoro laughed real hard. He had noticed Lucci and his bird Hattori standing in the doorframe, and Lucci just let Hattori speak with a high pitched voice that sounded frighteningly like Kalifa. Zoro didn't laugh that much since that one night at the "Arabasta."

"Lucci, man, you scared the shit out of me, Kalifa would've ripped my throat out – with her teeth."

Lucci just shrugged. Zoro never heard Lucci laugh, he rarely talked at all, and if he had something so say, he expressed it through his bird. A talking bird would be really ridiculous and awkward for any other man than Lucci. But Lucci managed to let the talking bird appear somewhat dangerous. But who was he kidding? Everything about Lucci was intimidating, that men could walk in a fucking bunny suit and he would still be the scariest fucker he'd ever met.

"Let's go" Zoro said and dropped his weights. He didn't need to shower – he knew he would just be getting dirtier at the "Ring". He collected his swords and left the gym with Ace and Lucci.

They went outside and joined Kidd in the parking lot. They got their machines out and Zoro blew the dust from the seat of his bike. He fucking loved his bike, but the last weeks had been busy. And for some reason he had used all his spare time for training.

Bikes were another thing of the Galleya workers. Zoro was into motorcycles before he started working for Shanks and Eisberg, but he never had the money to fulfill his dream of his own bike. He had been out of his mind when he discovered that Shanks had a weakness for bikes and that they were building illegal motorcycles in a garage in the huge shipyard. Motorcycles were actually really Usopp's domain. He was even better at designing bikes than ships. It was one of their unspoken traditions that each nakama got his own bike. Usopp would design then, individual for each worker and Shanks would provide the basic parts, but it was your job to build it yourself. It was your bike, so you should put some fucking love and effort in it.

Zoro's bike was dark green and had a couple sweet golden details. He put some gas in the tank and stored his swords in the custom made box he build just for them.

Ace and Lucci were getting their bikes out, too; Ace got flashy flame designs all over his and the exhaust would spit flames – Ace often joked around that his bike was _hot_ – literally.

They started the engines and roared off the abandoned shipyard.

They raced through the dark roads of Grand Line City, not caring about speed limits or traffic lights. They fucking owned the city and the other road users better didn't interfere with them.

The police was another story and Zoro wasn't sure how they managed to escape them again and again. He just knew that Ace had some suspicious relations with this one police officer, but Ace never talked about it, and Zoro did totally understand his need for keeping his private affairs to himself.

Yeah right, he would be lucky if he had a _private affair_, but he had absolutely _nothing_, just the really hot memory of that fucking curly-brow.

Stop thinking about him, Zoro told himself. He let the harsh head wind wash away his thoughts; of course their crew would ride without helmets. That was part of their bond: Living on the edge. Even Usopp rode his bike without a helmet – Zoro had to admit he was a little proud of Usopp for this little act of bravery.

After a twenty minute ride they arrived at another for the most parts deserted industrial area. Just the huge building of the "Ring" stood out. The parking lot was already full, but the four Galleya workers didn't care, they always got a spot reserved up front. But this time half of their usual spot was taken by a fancy looking blue Mercedes.

They squeezed their bikes together in space left. They just glanced at the other car, but apparently Kidd couldn't resist the provocation. He got his knife out he was always carrying and sliced the tires of the expensive car. Zoro chuckled.

"Fucker parked in my spot." Kidd growled.

"Well, now he's definitely going to park there for a long time." Ace laughed.

The bouncers at the "Ring" were way meaner looking than the bouncers at "Arabasta", but this was an entirely different scene. No drugs, no prostitutes, no music.

This place was ruled by violence.

But this was just fine in Zoro's eyes. He could easily miss the drugs and prostitutes. The bouncers let them pass and they stepped into a smoky bar. The crowd was drinking and smoking and it consisted mostly of men. In this area of the "Ring" gamblers were socializing and placing their bets.

All the assembled men looked up when the four of them entered the bar. And then the discussions started. Who would fight tonight? All of them?

They went over to the promoter and Lucci, Kidd and he signed in for a fight. The promoter still wanted to talk them into fighting each other, but they refused, like every single time this annoying being would ask the same question.

"Too bad, that would be awesome, just think how much money you would make-"

"We're not in it because of the money." Zoro said. "We just want to beat the shit out of opponents."

"We like watching people bleed to death because of the damage we did to their flesh." Kidd added.

Sometimes Kidd was just creepy, because Zoro knew Kidd wasn't joking when he said those things. Kidd and Lucci were rather bloodthirsty. Zoro shrugged, not his place to judge, he just wanted to fight.

They passed the gamblers and went to their own box above the big fighting area. The fighting pit was basically a drained swimming pool, and sometimes the drains were still needed – for blood.

Zoro got a bottle of whiskey from the stack in their box and started drinking. He itched for an intense fight; he already felt his swords rattle in their sheaths. He hoped he got to fight this crazy newcomer tonight.

With slight disinterest he watched the ongoing fights; he watched the crowd cheering; the room was filled with smoke and the smell of sweat and blood – wait – who was that? No, that wasn't curly-brow, what was he thinking, expecting the blonde with the designer suit at such a rough and dirty place?

Well, the man had been at the "Arabasta", a small voice in his head argued. Well, but he had never seen him again after those two fateful nights, and he had been there every single fucking night, waiting for the blonde to show up. He knew, he sounded fucking pathetic.

Time passed by and he distracted himself with drinking. Alcohol never effected his fighting, well after three bottles of straight whiskey it may did - but he was still working on his first.

"Oi, Zoro, Lucci, Kidd! Look at this kiddo over there; doesn't he remind you of Usopp?" Ace called. He had watched all the ongoing fights rather intensely.

Ace was right, that man was about the same height as Usopp, but the most noticeable similarity was the obscenely long nose.

"No shit, this must be his missing twin-"

"This can't be Usopp's brother; this one got a square nose." Lucci noticed.

They all stood at the railing and watched the ongoing fight. The man with the square nose was up against a really bulky and mean looking man. Both had one weapon of choice, the bulky man an iron club, the lean man a katana.

Zoro noticed the value of the men's katana instantly. "Square-nose is going to win." He stated.

"Why do you think that?" Kidd wanted to know.

"Look at his feet" Lucci pointed out. He seemed to be really interested in this fight. "Also the man is not even sweating yet. He just avoids the blows of his opponent, waiting for his chance to strike."

Zoro observed the lean man closely. Was this the crazy newcomer Ace talked about? It could be, since he was fighting quite talented with a sword.

Lucci was right. The fight lasted for another couple minutes and suddenly out of nowhere the bulky man just fell to the ground. He didn't move anymore and a pool of blood was appearing around the body.

Square-nose was fast, really fast. He looked like a worthy opponent for him, but Lucci was faster.

"I will fight him." Lucci stated. He glared right at Zoro and he sensed that Lucci was really intrigued with that square-nosed man. Zoro nodded.

"Whoa, Lucci, you know, bro, Zoro really needs an awesome fight-" Ace interrupted.

"It's fine, Ace. Did you see how he moved so fast? He used that special technique Lucci uses. Same with his attacks. Still same technique. Am I right, Lucci?"

"Yes. That's exactly why I want to fight him. I want to know where he learnt that. There are not many places left on this earth that teach this."

"Oh, I see. And now that you say it, he got something animalistic about his movements, I'm not sure if I can place it-"

Zoro stopped listening.

This fucking face.

This fucking face wouldn't leave his dreams, he couldn't stop fucking thinking about it; it fucking haunted him – that's why he came here. He came here to _forget _this fucking face.

And now it was here.

There was no mistaking it.

He was here.

A blonde man with a single visible blue eye and a fucking curly eyebrow stood right across the room, watching the fights.

He couldn't believe his luck. He had almost stopped hoping to see him again.

He followed the blonde man with his eyes as he moved through the crowd. He was like a predator watching his prey.

Without another word Zoro grabbed his swords and left their box. His eyes never left the blonde. The crowd parted for him as he stalked closer to curly-brow. He saw how the blonde man shrugging out of his fancy jacked and handing it over to Square-nose. So the two of them most likely knew each other. Curly-brow climbed down the ladder into the empty swimming pool and did some stretches.

Fuck, the blonde was fucking flexible. Instantly Zoro imagined bending this man over, taking advantage of his flexibility, taking him deep – fuck.

Zoro saw another man entering the fighting area; he was obviously curly-brow's opponent.

Something made _click_ in Zoro's head. There was no fucking way he let some other man have what belonged to him. He was the predator and his prey was about to be eaten by some other, lower being.

He won't let that happen.

Without a second thought he leapt over the railing that constricted the audience of falling into the pit and faced his rival.

"I will take him." Zoro said.

The audience grew silent. That did never happen before - someone fighting over the right to fight someone!

His rival did obviously know him, or at least his reputation, because he backed off prompt.

After the man had left the pit Zoro turned around to face the blonde. He almost got kicked in his head by a really angry blonde. He dodged it barely.

"YOU!" The blonde screamed. "What the FUCK are you doing here, moss-ball?"

"Fighting you, curly-brow."

* * *

Sanji was so mad right now. He had come here to fight, to get some adrenaline running through his body, to _distract_ him.

And yet here was the reason why he needed distraction so badly.

The fucking green-haired bastard had just shown up out of nowhere. What the fuck?

"You…you fight?" He stuttered. Shit, he his voice trembled.

"Yeah" the other man just said.

"You fucker, you really got a problem, I'm going to kick your ass through the roof, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass that it'll come out of your mouth!" Sanji screamed.

The other man just shrugged at his insults: "Try it, curly-brow."

Sanji was fuming. What was it about this man that he felt abnormally drawn to him and at the same time so riled up by that green-haired bastard? He got a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He let the nicotine calm him. He wondered if the moss-head could fight. He sure looked strong enough, but Sanji knew that nobody could really stand up to his kicks.

The green-haired bastard just stood there, watching him with hooded eyes. Well, if he just stood there and stared at him with those scary intense eyes, he guessed it would be him to start the fight.

He started their fight with some rather light kicks, aimed at his face, but the fucker just dodged his kicks all too easy. He still had made no attempt to attack Sanji. He got really pissed. Just because he was slightly smaller than him and not as broad as the moss-head, he was not a weakling.

Pissed because the other man would not attack properly he sped up the rate of his kicks. He almost got bored by the passiveness of the bastard. But suddenly the man drew one of his three swords – three swords, really? Those were at least two swords too much and besides that he always thought that sword fighting was rather ridiculous, man, they lived in the 21st century after all – but his powerful kick aimed at the man's gut was blocked mighty with a sword that weren't in his hand a moment ago. Fuck, he was fast.

They both pressed forward, trying to get the other man to back down.

Sanji couldn't comprehend how strong the other man was. They both jumped back and their eyes locked. Nobody dared to break this connection. The green-haired bastard raised an eyebrow and Sanji took this as a provocation to attack the man again. This time he put way more power in his kicks and the bastard drew a second sword.

Sanji was amazed how easy the other man defended his death-blows. He had to admit that the man was really good with two swords, instead of constricting the other arm both swords worked together, complementing each other in the task of defeating Sanji.

They were fighting back and for, dodging, attacking, blocking, cutting, kicking – it was almost like a dance, Sanji thought.

He never fought against a man who could keep up with him without any visible sign of struggle. He felt sweat running down his back and his neck, he heard the crowd cheering like he never heard them before, but at the same time he blocked out every sound or every influence other than the man before him. His breathing sped up and he was panting by now. He felt the other man attack more viciously and Sanji moved as he never moved before.

In the end it was a tie.

They both stopped their fight for a few seconds, panting really hard, chests heaving, sweat dropping. Sanji wanted to open his mouth and declare their fight as a tie –

The other man shot Sanji one last determined look, then he drew his third sword and placed the handle between his teeth.

What the fuck?

He couldn't process what he saw: A fucking sword in the bastard's mouth. For a second he remembered what else had been in this strong, hot mouth, no, fuck, concentrate Sanji! Instead of looking weird or absurd the man just looked downright dangerous. Sanji swallowed. He collected his strength and took a deep breath.

Then they let hell break loose.

The man attacked like a demon, Sanji had the feeling he multiplied; he saw nine swords coming down at him instead of three. Sanji flipped on his hands and started blocking the violent strikes. He had no chance. The man _was _a fucking demon, he was everywhere. After a few seconds of only trying to avoid the heavy blows he felt his powers fade away.

Suddenly he was on his back, pinned to the ground by muscular arms; the bastard lying heavy on top of him, their faces were close, he could feel the other man's breath tingling on his face, he smelled the sweat, he felt the heat, he was so fucking hot, he looked right into fiery grey eyes – all of a sudden he felt the tip of a sword right at his neck, the steel cutting into his skin slightly. He felt small drops of blood running down his throat.

The other man stalked closer and for a second Sanji thought the man was going to kiss him, right here, in the middle of the bloody pit, accompanied by the frantic cheering of the wild crowd. Sanji felt his body tighten in anticipation -

"I win." The other man simply stated. He got off him and sheathed his swords. The man smiled. Sanji almost wanted to answer that smile, and then he reminded that he had lost. Fuck, he never lost! And especially not against a moss-head-

"I'm Zoro." The man stated. "Was nice seeing you again."

Zoro turned his back to Sanji and started climbing up the ladder. Sanji scrambled on his feet and hastened after him. He still could not comprehend that he had just lost.

"Oi, Shithead!" He called.

Zoro just grunted.

"I'm talking to you!" Sanji yelled while he was stumbling after the green-haired fucker. When they were both back on the observers level Sanji faced a rather annoyed Zoro. They were surrounded by a mass of people, who wanted to congratulate them, patting their backs and shouting some nonsense. Sanji noticed an astonished Kaku fighting their way through them, but his attention was all on the fucking moss-head.

"You lost, boy, get over it." Zoro said playfully. Why was this bastard smirking? Sanji wanted to kick him in the face – again!

"Well, I did. But I bet you are _nothing_ without your swords." With his words Sanji reached for his jacket Kaku handed him and lit a fresh cigarette. He blew the smoke right into Zoro's face.

"You wanna find it out?"

"I will kick your fucking ass, moss-brain."

"I don't think so, curly-brow."

"Bring it, shithead!"

Zoro smirked and bent his head down so he was whispering into his ear: "Well, we can't fight _here_ another round, but I'd love to try you without my swords. You really want another fight?"

"Yeah." Sanji said while he pushed Zoro back.

"Fine. Follow me."

Zoro walked off, tearing his way through the crowd, ignoring most of the people trying to get a hold of him. Zoro only stopped to talk for a few seconds to that red-head he had seen with him at the "Arabasta" that night. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the red-head just shrugged and let Zoro go.

Sanji followed Zoro outside.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To a decent place where we can fight in private."

Sanji gulped. _Fight in private. _That pretty much sounded like a suggestion…

"Oi, curly-brow-"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Well, I don't know your real name yet, you wouldn't tell me the last time I asked."

Sanji blushed. "It's Sanji."

"Sanji? I like how that sounds." Oh, shit, Sanji liked it too, the husky way Zoro pronounced his name, the way his named rolled of Zoro's tongue. Oh, fuck, Zoro's tongue, now he knew why his tongue was so strong and skilled – if you were able to handle a sword in your mouth, you were definitely able to handle a dick-

"I guess you should just follow me where I'm driving. My bike is right over there." Zoro pointed in the direction where Sanji had parked his Mercedes.

"Uh, my car is right over there too."

Sanji got to his car and he noticed the badass bikes parked next to his Mercedes. He watched Zoro getting on the pretty hardcore green bike. He wanted to get in his car but he noticed something was amiss – what the fuck!

"What the fuck! My tires are sliced!"

Zoro's face looked suddenly really funny, like he was suppressing a laugh.

"Do you think this is funny, shithead?" Sanji nagged.

"Shit happens, curly-brow. Don't sulk over your tires. If you can afford a car like this, you can easily afford a second set of tires. Get on." Zoro made a gesture with his hand, like he was supposed to _get on his bike._ There was no fucking way he'd get on this death machine.

"You wanted to fight me so bad, even after I already won. I usually don't give second chances." Zoro stated.

Sanji sulked.

"You're a chicken, or what?" The bastard asked.

"Shut up." Sanji growled and got on Zoro's bike.

He wasn't sure if he would survive this night.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! And yeah, I let Zoro win their first fight...but Sanji might win another one, just ties all the time are a bit boring!


	5. Sliced Tires

A/N: Thank you for your sweet reviews! I still don't own One Piece, I just love to mess with the characters :) So, tell me what you think - help me making my work better!

* * *

Zoro couldn't believe his luck.

He was riding his bike through the city and the hottest man he had ever met was pressed tightly against his back.

Zoro chuckled lightly. Maybe he was going extra fast, so that Sanji pressed himself a little harder into his back and hold on a little tighter.

After a good hour of riding they finally reached the shipyard. Zoro told himself that the extra forty minutes he took were a detour on purpose, so that he could enjoy Sanji pressed against his back a little longer.

He stopped right in front of the "Sunny"-building and they got off the bike.

"What is this place?"

"A shipyard." Zoro stated the obvious. He didn't want to tell the blonde yet that he lived here, Sanji might not take this well.

"And we can fight here?"

"Nah, down in the basement. Follow me."

Zoro lead Sanji through a side entrance and right down to the basement. He tried to hide his excitement that he had finally the blonde in his house –

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" Sanji cried.

Zoro chuckled, he had to admit their training and workout area in the basement of the "Sunny" was rather spacey and full of mats, weights and other equipment. But most important was the big area right in the middle of the room, obviously designed for sparring matches.

He dropped his swords carefully in a corner and took his heavy boots off.

"So you wanted to fight me without my swords?"

"Yeah, moss-head. You are _nothing_ without your swords."

Zoro couldn't believe how angry this cheeky curly-brow made him. He took pride in being somewhat even-tempered, but around Sanji he lost his control all too easily.

"Take your shoes off, curly-brow."

"Don't fucking call me that, moss-head! And why the fuck should I take my shoes off?"

"Swords are my weapons of choice, feet are yours. Your heavy black shoes are like your armor. If you want me to fight without my swords, I'll only fight you without your shoes."

"Fine." Sanji bent down to take his shoes off and Zoro felt like he was punched in the face. The way Sanji's body could bend, the way his ass looked in those tight black dress pants, fuck, Zoro started to drool.

He watched Sanji like a hawk after he put his shoes away.

"What are you waiting for, curly-brow?"

Sanji didn't reply. He just launched himself at Zoro, feet first. Zoro was caught by surprise and could hardly block the powerful kick. He quickly noticed that it didn't really make a difference if Sanji fought with or without shoes. His kicks were as hard as before. His feet had to be made out of steel.

Zoro himself was way worse without his swords. Usually he was a pretty awesome fighter even without his swords, but to stand against someone as skilled as powerful as Sanji without his precious swords was a rather big challenge. But he was sure he could handle it.

Only after the first blows they exchanged their fight became more like a dance, a dangerous, powerful and untamed dance. It felt like in the "Ring" before, like Sanji _fit _him perfectly, like Sanji was his _matching_ piece. It didn't matter that he fought with swords or that curly-brow only used his feet, a fact that he found pretty much intriguing. The difference in their style didn't matter. What mattered was that they _danced together._

But this time it was Sanji's turn to dominate their fight. Sanji lead their dance.

Zoro was at his limit really quick. He was sweating really badly; his shirt was soaked by now. He had worked with that shirt the whole day, than worked out in it and had gone to the "Ring" without changing.

Zoro jumped back, caught Sanji's eyes and shook his head.

Sanji got his hint and stopped attacking and sneered: "Ah, I was right, without your swords you _are_ nothing, giving up so easily, you weakling-"

Sanji stopped midsentence. Zoro had grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He knew he might've put up a show for Sanji and let his muscles flex under the heated stare of Sanji's eyes. Zoro actually believed he could _feel_ the blonde's eyes on his torso.

"What…what is that?" Curly-brow asked with a slight shake in his voice.

Zoro threw the shirt in a corner. He shrugged.

"My shirt was all sweaty."

"No, dumbass, I mean your fucking huge scar!"

"Oh, that. Long story. I thought you wanted to fight, curly-brow. We ain't here to tell stories. Are you tired already?" Zoro mocked.

He saw Sanji gulp and still stare at his scar.

Zoro felt his blood starting to boil and heat rose in his cheeks. Sanji looked fucking hot, the way he stared at Zoro's body, the way his cheeks were flushed too, they way he wet his lips.

Zoro almost groaned when he saw a glimpse of Sanji's tongue, licking over his lips subconsciously. Then Sanji shrugged out of his jacket and opened the first buttons of his dress shirt. Now it was Zoro's turn to stare dumbstruck at the blonde.

He shook himself out of his stupor and got ready for another round; Sanji did the same.

This time their fight wasn't dominated by anyone of them; this time their fight was more like a testing, a teasing, a slow stepping over the other man's boundaries. Their blows weren't as hard as before, but way more touching was done. They didn't fight from the distance, they were up close, they both refused to back off.

Their breaths mingled and they were more wrestling which each other than fighting anymore. They rolled on the ground, limps tangled in the other ones and Zoro couldn't tell anymore where he ended and Sanji started.

He felt Sanji's skin on his, he felt the heat; they were both slick from the sweat and that caused delicious friction between their bodies.

Zoro knew he was rock hard by now. He didn't think that this fight would get out of hand so fast. But neither he nor Sanji were backing away from each other, more the opposite: They were both punching and touching and stroking each other frantically.

Zoro panted by now, he stopped long ago actually trying to win this fight. All he wanted to do now was touch Sanji, _feel_ Sanji, kiss Sanji.

He longed for the other man's mouth.

All he could smell was cigarette smoke mixed with the sharp scent of their sweat – and Zoro never smelled something so arousing.

All he could see was skin, blonde hair and occasional a deep blue eye - and that was the most erotic sight Zoro had seen in a long time.

He wished their fight would never come to an end.

Suddenly Sanji was on top of him, sitting on his crotch; both bulges in their pants rubbing together.

Zoro groaned.

He watched Sanji's face; it was flushed and half-lidded eyes looked down on him. Then Sanji wet his lips again with that sweet tongue of his.

That took him over the edge. He sat up, grabbed the man on top of him and shoved his tongue down his throat.

He kissed him like he hadn't tasted him in months, and he hadn't. He took Sanji all in, he wanted to taste every single nuance of his mouth, he wanted to feel him, fuck, Sanji was so fucking hot, fuck, fuck.

Sanji kissed him back, they were exploring each other mouths, their hands were grabbing the others hair, pulling-

He felt Sanji's hands scratching over his back, feeling his muscles, he felt _him._

They were rocking their bodies together, rolling on the floor, moaning in the others mouth, tasting, feeling – Zoro nipped on Sanji's ears, tasted that delicate skin of his, licked a trail from his ear down to his neck; he felt Sanji exploring his skin with his tongue, he felt little bites-

"Fuck, you're so hot-"

Zoro palmed the bulge in Sanji's pants; he felt the other man hiss-

"Aaahhh, do that again-"

Zoro obliged and stroked the other man through the thin fabric. He found the zipper and opened it; pulled Sanji's pants and briefs down until his erection sprung free. Zoro stroked it eagerly, touching it, squeezing it; spreading the pre-cum around the tip.

Sanji writhed beneath him, but suddenly he felt Sanji's hand pulling on his own pants, he let go of Sanji's dick so he had better access to his own.

He hissed when he felt Sanji's talented fingers on his own cock, he couldn't believe how _right_ it felt.

His lips found Sanji's again, he kissed him in the rhythm his dick was stroked. His hands found their way back to the blonde's cock, stroking, pressing, massaging. They shifted and suddenly their dicks were pressed together, Zoro took both in his callused hands, adding more and more friction. He heard the other man whimper and moan; he himself was shaken to his core.

He felt the pressure rising, he felt Sanji's mouth on his shoulder, biting, leaving marks. More harsh strokes, he felt his sack tighten-

Sanji bit down hard on his shoulder as he felt him coming all over his stomach. He needed one more stroke and he was sent over the edge, too.

He felt the other man shaking slightly against him. He raised his arms and tried to draw him close, to comfort him, as he was coming down from his mind-blowing orgasm.

But instead of letting Zoro draw Sanji close, he was shoved off rather roughly. Zoro didn't resist. He was laying flat on his back, still panting hart, and looking up to an angry blonde man rising above him.

Sanji was just staring down at him, frowning. He didn't like that look on the blonde's face. He wanted him back down on the floor, right next to him, preferably wrapped around his body. Then he wanted to go another round with him, maybe up in his bedroom. He wanted to explore the other man's body, without restraints. He wanted to posses every inch of him, wanted to kiss him from head to toe. He wanted to suck his dick again; he wanted to be the one who pleasured the other man till they would both pass out from exhaustion.

But the look Sanji was giving him made clear that his wishes were pretty much one sided.

He wanted to say something, fuck, he wanted _Sanji_ to say something-

"I'm not gay, you know." Sanji said.

Then he arranged his clothes and grabbed his shoes. He was out of the room without a second glance at Zoro.

Zoro didn't have the energy to get up and run after that blonde. He just laid on the floor, still covered in what was left from their hot encounter. He just wanted to close his eyes and ignore the world.

_I'm not gay,_ my ass. How could you possibly enjoy their _interaction_ as much as he did and then claim that he was not motherfucking gay?

Obviously Zoro just got rejected.

Again.

* * *

Sanji stumbled out of the basement, shocked.

What was it about the green-haired bastard that he just let this happen _again_? He was not fucking gay, he loved girls, he had sex with girls, he loved being around girls – and Zoro was everything but a girl.

Zoro was probably the manliest man he'd ever met.

And he just had a fucking mind-blowing orgasm – with this man. What the fuck had happened? One moment they were fighting, he had been winning, and the next second they were on the floor, going at it as they were sex craved animals.

Sanji shuddered.

He came to the first floor of the building and he discovered it was basically a huge living room. He just wanted to step outside when he remembered that Zoro drove them here – on Zoro's bike.

How was he supposed to get home now? There was no fucking way that he would go down in the basement again and ask Zoro if he could give him a ride back to his car, or back to the "Baratie".

Shit.

Maybe he could call a cab.

Or Kaku or Law would give him a ride, but he didn't even know where he was at. Fuck.

"Hey, who are you? Are you burglar? I don't have any money and I have thirty big muscled man upstairs, waiting for me to call them down so they can kick your ass-" A panicked voice said.

Sanji turned around to see Kaku hiding behind the bar. But wait, why would Kaku be here? He had been at the "Ring" with him; this made no sense-

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the great Captain Usopp!"

"Ah, ok. I'm sorry that I scared you, Usopp, but I kinda got a problem here. Uhh, could you give me a ride back to the 'Ring'?" he asked.

The man with the obscenely long nose that was distressingly similar to Kaku's got around the bar and tried to figure out who he was.

"I'm Sanji. Zoro gave me a ride here, but now he is… he fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him…" That sounded really lame in his ears. Shit. Fuck the shitty swordsman for putting him in such a situation.

Usopp looked at him and suddenly he thought he saw a knowing glint in Usopp's eyes. "So, your name is Sanji." He said.

"Yeah. You see, I got struck here-"

"No problem! I'll give you a ride, come with me!"

Sanji followed this Usopp-guy outside. The shipyard looked really creepy in the faint moonlight, but Usopp didn't seem to mind. Usopp lead him to a small parking lot, where a couple old cars were parked; some were taken apart and he saw all different kinds of parts lying around.

"Uhm, Usopp, I don't want to be impolite, but would you sell two tires to me? The main reason why I didn't drive here myself was that my tires were sliced…"

"The great Captain Usopp can fix everything! Of course!" Usopp packed two tires and a set of tools in the back of a truck and motioned Sanji to get in.

Usopp steered the truck of the shipyard and drove down the street. At first he gave Sanji just weird side glances, but after a while he asked: "So, you are Sanji, right? And you were with Zoro, right?"

"I guess so."

"And this wasn't the first time you've met Zoro, right?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Usopp started laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha I can't believe it, _you_ are the mysterious blonde man that Zoro was sulking over the last month! Hahaha!"

"_What?_"

"Sanji, right? Haha, you know, Zoro really likes you. I don't know you, man, but you must be special. He never told us your name, we just knew it was this blonde, sometimes he would mutter 'damn curly-brow'; I never got what he meant, but man, look at you!"

"My brow isn't that curly, longnose!"

"Ahh, you start to sound like Zoro!"

"I AM NOT!"

Usopp looked really scared when Sanji screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." He excused, he had been impolite, since Usopp just gave him, a stranger he'd never met before, a ride and help with his tires.

"Don't worry too much. But you could tell me what is going on between you and Zoro."

"Nothing."

"I see. You know, Zoro might appear a little rough, and he drinks a lot, and he is sometimes really scary, and then his hair is green-"

"He is an annoying son of a bitch."

"I wouldn't say that. I've been living with Zoro for a while now and he might not be really talkative, but he has the biggest heart. One time we were out at night, working, and there were those really scary guys, we had been ambushed, and well, they shot right at Chopper. He would've been dead if Zoro didn't jump in front of the bullet. He had just saved Chopper's life, risking his own. I mean, I would've saved Chopper's life, but I was too far away, but after I made sure Zoro was still alive and Chopper was taking care of him, you know, Chopper is our little doctor, I ran after the attackers and I was screaming: 'I'm the great Captain Usopp!' And they all shit their pants because my name is broadly known and feared-"

Sanji stopped listening to Usopp rambling about his braveness. He only had been interested about the part about Zoro. Did he really save someone's life? Zoro didn't seem like the selfless guy, but he didn't _know_ Zoro at all. He knew his body and he knew that Zoro fought pretty badass and that he swore a lot and that he liked the way Zoro looked at him – stop.

Really? Did he like the way Zoro was looking at him with those deep grey eyes, longingly, as if Sanji alone was capable of making him happy?

Yeah, he guessed he liked the attention Zoro gave him. When he was around him he seemed to be the only thing that Zoro noticed, the only thing that was important.

But he still didn't _know_ Zoro. He didn't know where he lived, but then he guessed he lived in the building they've been fighting in. What kind of food did Zoro like? What were his favorite colors? Probably green... Wait. He didn't plan on seeing Zoro again, right? He basically ended their _thing_ by walking away, by leaving the green-haired bastard in such a vulnerable state. He had told him he wasn't gay, but was he entirely sure about it? Maybe he was bi and he never noticed it.

He couldn't get the look on Zoro's face out of his mind when he had told him that sentence. He had looked so _defeated._

"Usopp, sorry to interrupt you, but you and Zoro live in that shipyard?"

"Yeah. We all live there. Zoro, me, Chopper, Luffy and Ace, Kidd and Lucci, Franky, Khoza – we are like one big family. It is not my place to talk about our background, but Shanks and Eisberg, the owners of the Galleya-Company, all saved us in a way. Or we saved each other."

"Saved?"

"Well, for example I lived on the streets, painting portraits of tourists downtown to earn a little money… One day my live changed…I don't want to tell the details… But I never had a family, never had parents, or siblings, or someone that took care of me – until I became part of the Galleya-Family. We are nakama. No matter where we are from or what we did. I don't know a lot about Zoro's background, though, but he came from the streets, too. He'll tell you one day if you ask him."

Sanji let the information sink. So Zoro had lived on the streets, probably starving. He imagined a poor green-haired kid begging on the streets. He used to hand out apples to beggars on the streets, but most of them had refused the apples, they wanted money for booze or drugs. After he got hit in the head by an apple he had stopped handing out apples on the street. But he tried to work at the soup kitchen, at least three nights in a week.

He didn't know if this would change anything for him concerning Zoro. The man already consumed most of his thoughts, even most of his dreams. Shit, he didn't even think about his beautiful Nami-san and Robin-chan at all the last hours!

They arrived after a short twenty minute ride at the "Ring". Sanji wondered if the ride with Zoro had just _felt_ longer, or if Zoro had taken a detour.

"So where is your car?" Usopp interrupted his thoughts.

"Over there, right next to the entrance."

Usopp drove to his parking spot and they got out of the car. The other bikes that had been next to Zoro's were gone by now.

Usopp looked at the damage done to his car and started changing his tires.

"You know, it's funny that you parked right here." Usopp told him casually. "Everybody knows this is our parking spot, for the Galleya-workers. I bet they were mad that some rich brat parked in their spot, so I'm pretty sure that Zoro and the others sliced your tires as a little revenge-"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID THIS FUCKER DO TO MY CAR?"


	6. Bath

So, this takes place two days after the last chapter... One Piece is still not mine! And thank you all for your reviews and your support!

* * *

Sanji's life was in pieces.

Small, grey pieces.

Actually his life wasn't in pieces, it was in _ash._

The "Baratie" had caught on fire and now there was nothing left - nothing but ashes. The ashes fell from the sky like snowflakes; they covered Sanji in a grey dust. He stood in the parking lot before the "Baratie", trying to understand. Where once had been the beautiful building that was called the "Baratie", nothing was left but charred chunks of wood.

Sanji couldn't really process that everything was gone. His work, his home, his life – everything had just vanished.

He couldn't. This had to be a bad dream, the firefighters, the police, the ambulance, and the ashes falling from the sky covering everything in a thin film of what was left of his life.

Yeah, his own life. He was still breathing, he was still alive. That was about it. That was all he got left. He knew he should be lucky that he was alive, but right now he cursed his existence.

He had lived as long as he could remember in the "Baratie, had his own two-room apartment above the restaurant, he had worked there, in his assigned hours and even in his free time…

Zeff…

They brought Zeff in a hospital, they said something about smoke poisoning… But the medics didn't look really positive when he'd asked what his chances were… They had shaken their heads and left with sirens…

He had been lucky, he had been in a bar, drinking all night because he wanted to think about the green-haired bastard… When he'd stumbled home he'd seen the fire, it had been fucking huge, burning everything what meant something to him…

He wished he would wake up, but he'd already slapped his face twice – and the tired firefighters were still there, investigating and analyzing the gutted remains, the police was still there, asking witnesses, the medics were treating neighbors that inhaled too much smoke… And above this surreal scene was slowly rising the sun, not bothering that Sanji's life would never be as it was before: Carefree and happy.

He smoked his last cigarette right now, getting slightly sick at the sight of the small flame that came out of his lighter. He couldn't cry because crying would make it real. He slightly wondered what Nami, Robin, Kaya, Vivi, Kaku and Law were doing because usually his friends were the first one's that somehow got the news of something happening and showing up out of nowhere to comfort him… But if he thought about it, he didn't see them that often the last week, it seemed everybody was busy with their own crap…

Well, Sanji was actually relieved that his friends weren't here to witness his lowest point in his life. He felt like breaking down, like crying, he wanted to scream, he wanted to know if Zeff was alright, he wanted to know who or what was responsible for this fire…

But he couldn't move. He stood in the same spot he had been standing in for hours, and he could just watch the ashes fall from the sky. The medics wanted to treat him, they said he got a shock, but when they wanted to move him, he started to scream and to kick and he scared the medics away.

The sun rose slowly and everything started glowing in the soft light. Sanji hated it. He hated fucking fire and the fucking sun and fucking glowing things, like the two obscenely huge cigars hanging out of the mouth of a bulky police officer that walked over to his spot.

"Hey brat, you alright there?" The officer asked.

"Leave."

"Listen, kiddo, that ain't an option. You are Sanji, right? The old geezer Zeff told me 'bout you. Said that you were probably the cheekiest brat he'd ever met, but at the same time probably the most talented. He wouldn't want you to suffer like you do now. Come with me to the station, I need your report. And after we're done there we can go and visit the old geezer in the hospital."

"You don't know shit about Zeff!"

"Haha, yeah, I do. I'm pretty sure I knew him even before you were even born. So come on, brat, I'm pretty sure I've got a carton of Marlboros somewhere in my desk, with the rate you smoke I'm surprised you didn't run out yet-"

"This is my last one. Fine. I'll go."

"I'm Smoker, by the way."

"No fancy title? You policemen just love to show off with your retarded ranks and titles."

The grey-haired men chuckled deeply. "You know, damn brat, I am that good. I don't need a fucking title for respect. So it's Smoker. Come on, my car's parked over there."

Sanji followed Smoker to a police car that looked pretty beaten up. "That piece of shit is your car?"

"This night I already had something else to do besides this arson investigation."

"ARSON?"

"Damn, kiddo, get in the car, I'll tell you what I know on the way to the station."

The whole car ride to the police station Sanji listened disbelieving what Smoker told him. Why would somebody do this to the beautiful "Baratie"? He burnt to know _who_ would do this – and then he would find them and beat the shit out of those fuckers; he would set _their_ homes on fire!

At the station Sanji got a new pack of cigarettes and he told Smoker everything he knew – why he'd been the one to call the firefighters (because he came home shitfaced from a bar) and if he knew if somebody hold a grudge against Zeff, the restaurant or himself. He didn't know.

It was already dusk when Smoker and some other officers stopped the questioning. Apparently he was the prime witness and he knew most of Zeff's friends and personal life. If he didn't knew – nobody would know.

Smoker smoked probably his hundredth cigar and the room they sat in was basically a huge cloud of smoke, since Smoker and Sanji both never stopped smoking. Finally Smoker sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Sanji. Based on what you told us and what we already know I'm pretty positive it was arson. Have you ever heard of someone named Don Krieg?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Why?"

"Try to think hard, did Zeff ever mention Don Krieg? Or the Krieg-Gang?"

"Wait, the name sounds familiar-"

"Yeah, I don't know how much Zeff trusted you with his past; the days before he'd opened the "Baratie"."

"I don't really know what you're hinting about-"

"That's what I thought. Before he settled down he used to run in a gang – and he wasn't just a simple member, he was the leader. He caused some serious havoc back in his days; I wasn't even involved with the police back then… One day he'd cut all the ties to his past out of the blue and became the owner of the "Baratie". Suddenly he was back on the right side of the law and had a little kid he took care off – you. Well, back when he was involved with all kinds of crimes, dealing and shit, he must have stepped on the toes of Don Krieg. At least this is my best guess. Krieg is one of the last remains of the old days, and now he had his sweet little revenge, when no one would suspect it any more."

"What the FUCK? So you're telling me that this Don Krieg dude just burnt down the "Baratie" because of shit that happened over twenty years ago?"

"Basically."

"Are you sure about Don Krieg?"

"I'm positive. I don't wanna tell you why I know what I know, but since this is an arson case; Don Krieg is the only one who is capable of this shit."

"Don Krieg, was the name?"

"Listen, kiddo, I didn't tell you about my suspicions so you'd get all out of your mind and so you'd try to bring down Krieg on your own. Krieg is one if the bigger fishes out there. We'd known about him for over thirty years and we still didn't catch him. Brat, I told you because I like you and I owe the old Zeff one. So you got a name you can curse."

"Thanks, but it's like night again. This took way to long. Can we _please_ leave now and visit Zeff at the hospital? Maybe he can tell you more about the Krieg-affair-" Sanji lost his words. Suddenly Smokers expression changed from professional and concerned to agonized.

"Sanji, I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you earlier because you wouldn't cooperate as smooth as you did. But Zeff didn't make it."

Sanji felt numb, just numb.

"What do you mean?" But he already knew what that meant. Zeff had died.

He saw how Smoker's mouth still moving but he couldn't make out the words. He heard a high pitched sound in his ears, he saw the office blurring – he needed to get out of here.

He stumbled out of the office, out of the police station, stumbled down the streets, he didn't know where he was going…

Numb.

Zeff.

Fuck, Zeff. He'd been his father, the family he'd never have, he'd give him a perspective, his life, his friends, his skills, his wealth – all because of Zeff.

And now he wasn't there anymore. Gone, Zeff was just gone. Gone, and he'd never return. Gone, gone, gone, GONE!

His mind broke down. There was so much pain in his head, why was his head hurting so much? Without Zeff his life was worthless, without Zeff he was nothing – what was the loss of the "Baratie" compared to the loss of Zeff?

He stumbled through empty streets, he didn't care, he wanted to forget, he wanted to destroy, he wanted to feel pain somewhere else than in his mind, he wanted this to be not real…

He wanted to be with Zeff, it was unfair that Zeff got to leave this earth together with his beloved restaurant and that Sanji was left behind, nothing left but ashes…

He wanted to find Krieg and beat the shit out of him, he wanted to burn this man alive, he wanted to see his brains splattered on the pavement…

He wanted to get beaten, to feel a different kind of pain; he wanted to get raped, to feel anything than this all-consuming numbness…

He let his feet carry him out in the night, waiting for fate to decide about his future.

* * *

Zoro sat on his usual barstool in the "Arabasta" and tried to forget.

Fuck, why was Sanji the only thing he could think about?

Luffy was with him, he was eating and telling Zoro something about tangerines and oranges and some girl - usually Zoro would be out of his mind that Luffy showed interest in a girl, but he didn't care; not today. He watched Luffy eat, but didn't listen to his words. But still, there was this foreign glow in Luffy's eyes…

Zoro let his mind wander; he played every second of their encounters in his head again, that fucking hot blow job in the parking lot, their intense fights, and their intense kisses. Why the fuck did Sanji leave that night?

He ordered another drink. He was lucky that it was only Luffy with him and not Usopp or Franky, those two were getting way to insightful over the last weeks. Luffy seemed all fed up in his own thoughts about oranges or whatever, Zoro doubted it was about a girl – he was talking about Luffy after all. He probably had just some really tasty orange ice or whatever for lunch today.

Zoro was happy that Luffy left him alone just drinking and being mad. He had tried to get a hold of Sanji; he'd asked the manager of the "Ring" if he had some information, he had asked Usopp or Ace, they both knew a ton of people – but nothing. His only hopes were to run into Sanji at the "Arabasta" or at the "Ring" again. But if Sanji avoided him on purpose, he would most likely not show up in those places. But there was still the smallest chance - and Zoro wanted to get at least a little bit of distraction. He scanned the crowd for blondes with curly eyebrows and with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth – but nothing.

He thought about actually paying some blonde dude to go upstairs and use one of the _guestrooms_ together, but Zoro knew as long as it wasn't Sanji it wasn't good enough for him.

He thought about the possibility that he might be in love with Sanji – ridiculous, only after three encounters, and one was just a look through a room… Zoro knew nothing about the blonde; he knew how he smelled and looked and tasted, he knew he was rather rich, smoked and drove a blue Mercedes. That was it – oh, and Sanji was the most awesome fighter he ever fought with. He loved that Sanji only fought with his feet, so unique… Wait, did he just think he _loved_ it? Fuck, he didn't want to have feelings for this man, this man did nothing but make him feel miserable…

Zoro downed the rest of what was left in his glass and got up. He felt like he needed fresh air.

"Lu, I'm getting some fresh air."

"Mmmh."

Zoro left the club through the same side entrance he left the club with the certain blonde that night. Fuck, he couldn't ban that night from his mind, fuck!

Outside he drew in some deep breaths, he needed to cool his head off, no way in hell he was falling for a man he only met…

He heard some man shout and yell. He shrugged. Probably some shitheads getting in a fight. Yeah, a fight, sounded like a fucking awesome idea…

He cracked his knuckles and jogged over to the scene. A bunch of men were currently kicking the shit out of a helpless bundle on the floor. Zoro only saw a glimpse of blond hair – something inside him broke. Five bulky men against a defenseless one already on the ground was not fair. No shit, Zoro didn't hold his morals really high, but this was not acceptable. He didn't think twice, he let his instincts act and the attackers were on the ground in less than a minute. They were crawling away, cursing, or not moving at all.

Zoro crouched down and turned their victim around.

The man lying on the pavement covered in dirt and blood was Sanji. Unmistakable, the curly eyebrow, his hair, his eyes, the way his features were shaped… Zoro tried to find the pulse, he panicked for a second when he couldn't find it, shit, fuck, Sanji - relief flooded him when he finally found his pulse.

Sanji opened his eyes, probably wondering why the beating suddenly stopped. His eyes met Zoro's.

"You fucker! You shithead! You damn bastard! What the fuck are you doing?"

Sanji sat up and screamed at Zoro. He was taken aback. What the fuck?

"What the fuck is wrong with you, curly-brow? I just saved you-"

"_Save me? _You fucking moss brain, I could've easily defended myself, I didn't _want_ to!"

"Sanji, are you alright?" Zoro was now seriously worried.

"Am I alright? Of course not, you shithead, I _wanted_ them to _beat me_, I provoked them so they would beat the shit out of me – no they are gone, so could you please finish what they started?"

"What?"

"Are you slow or something? Beat. The. Fucking. Shit. Out. Of. Me."

"Sanji, what happened, come on, I'll get you somewhere where-" Zoro was kicked in the stomach, hard.

"FUCK YOU!" Sanji screamed.

Zoro took a closer look. Sanji seemed really out of it, beneath the blood and the dirt he discovered tear tracks; and what was that grey stuff in his hair and on his clothes? Ash? Sanji needed help right now that was sure. He couldn't leave him here, in this parking lot, not in this stage where he would get raped or whatever shit happened out here. He tried to help Sanji to his feet, but he wasn't cooperating.

"Come on, Sanji. I'll get you somewhere save." He just picked the lean figure up and threw him over his shoulder. Sanji was fighting back, but Zoro could tell that the earlier beating affected him badly.

"Let go." Sanji sobbed on his back.

"No."

"Beat me."

"No."

"Fight me."

"Not right now."

"Hurt me."

"No."

"Rape me."

What the fuck! What was wrong with Sanji? "NO! Now shut up."

Sanji bit his shoulder. He winced but he wouldn't let go of Sanji. They were almost down the road; he could already see the gates of the Galleya-Shipyard. He snuck in the yard and entered the "Sunny" without that someone noticed him carrying an almost unconscious blonde man on his shoulder, a man covered in blood and dirt, asking for rape. That would definitely raise some inconvenient questions.

He allowed himself a shaky breath when he finally closed and locked the door to his room behind them. He dropped Sanji on his bed and tried to figure out what to do next.

Sanji laid on his bed, staring expressionless at the ceiling. Suddenly he turned his head around and faced Zoro. "So you're gonna rape me now?"

"Sanji, rape is not something you should make fun about. This is serious. I would never take you against your will, never, you understand?"

Sanji just nodded and faced the ceiling again. Zoro saw that Sanji really needed a shower, or even better: a hot bath. He wanted to draw Sanji a bath, but he was afraid what Sanji might do if he left him alone in his room.

"Don't leave the bed."

Sanji kept on staring at the ceiling.

Zoro rushed in the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. He lifted Sanji from his bed and started to undress him. His clothes were pretty much ruined. He stripped Sanji naked and put him in the bathtub. Sanji was passive and didn't even acknowledge that he was soaking in a bathtub right now.

Zoro worried about Sanji's state of mind. He needed Sanji to show him some kind of reaction.

"Oi, curly-brow, you like your bath?"

No reaction. Fuck this; this bath looked way to inviting. Before he could think any farther he dropped his clothes and joined Sanji in the bathtub. He knew he was taking advantage of the vulnerable stage Sanji was in right now, but it felt so damn good to have Sanji's back lean against his torso. He felt his ass sitting on his groin, he felt their legs tangle; it felt so damn right.

For a moment he was scared that Sanji might trash and leave the tub, or do nothing at all and just stay in that passive state of mind, but to his relief Sanji snuggled closer and buried his head in Zoro's neck. Zoro sighed. He put his arms around the lean torso of Sanji and placed a light kiss on Sanji's head.

This was heaven.

He couldn't believe his luck; he was soaking in a bathtub, together with the man that haunted his hottest dreams, naked.

He drew Sanji a little closer.

"Will you tell me what is wrong?" Zoro asked calmly.

Sanji turned his head and stared into Zoro's deep grey eyes. Gently he raised his hand and swiped some blood from Sanji's face. Sanji closed his eyes and laid his head back on Zoro's shoulder.

"I am a cook, actually a chef. That's what I do, and that's all I want to do, all I ever wanted to do." Sanji started. "I work at a restaurant called the "Baratie". I don't only work there, I live at it. The "Baratie" is my home."

Sanji stopped for a moment. "I wanted to say: _Was_ my home. It caught on fire last night. Nothing is left…"

Sanji kept on explaining every single detail what had happened to the "Baratie", what Zeff had meant to him, that his entire existence had been extinguished. He explained what Smoker told him, he explained his anger and his fear, his grief and his despair.

The water was getting cold when Sanji finally stopped talking, but Zoro didn't want to move, he didn't want to destroy their moment, their moment of trust. Zoro closed his arms around Sanji and murmured in his hair: "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything you had to endure."

Sanji nodded faintly.

Zoro felt Sanji slightly shaking, he didn't know if he was cold or crying, but he figured the later. He added some fresh hot water to the tub and started massaging Sanji's shoulders.

"You can stay here, you know. Nobody will mind, you can have my bed and just let some time pass, figure out what to do next..."

"Thanks. I'll think 'bout it."

After a while of silent massaging Sanji asked: "Distract me?"

"As long as it doesn't involve rape or beatings, sure-"

"You shithead, I'm _vulnerable _right now, and you hold those things against me I've said at my lowest point-"

"Haha, see, you got distracted."

"Fucking moss-brain."

"Uhm, what I always wanted to ask you..." Zoro trailed off and smirked.

"Spit it out, shithead!"

"When was your last HIV-test?"

"WHAT? Why? Why would I need one? Do you think I'm a sex craved animal like you? I've only slept with two girls in my entire life, and I'm a hundred percent sure that they were clean, I can't believed you asked such a thing-"

"So you only had sex with two girls in your entire life?" Zoro chuckled.

"What is so damn funny about it? Did you think I was a slut – oh, you probably did since I asked you that night so bluntly about that blow job." Sanji blushed madly. "I think I owe you an explanation there."

"You ain't no slut, I knew this from the beginning, you were just so damn inexperienced, it was cute-"

"I'm not INEXPERIENCED!"

"I got my last HIV-test last week. Negative, before you ask."

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zoro laughed. Before Sanji would get really mad and before his raging erection and his lust clouded brain would start something – seriously, being naked in a tub with the hottest man he'd ever seen – fuck, he was lucky he had at least some self-control left…

"I got you distracted. Now get up, the water is really getting cold."

They got up and Zoro handed Sanji a towel, he gave him a pair of sweatpants that were way too big for Sanji's lean hips and grabbed a pair for himself. He hoped his erection wouldn't show too bad in those loose pants.

Before Sanji got back in his lethargic stage he grabbed him and put him in his bed. Zoro joined him without a second thought.

He dimmed the light and listened to Sanji's breathing. It somehow calmed him to hear this sound; he just wished the circumstances that lead to having Sanji in his bed were different. He almost felt the grief in Sanji's heart as if it was his own.

"Good night, Sanji."

"Good night, Zoro."

He wished he could reach out and just hug Sanji, draw him close, feel his steady heartbeat against his chest. He longed for the other man, who was only a couple inches away. He could just cross the distance and touch him - but he didn't want to scare him away, he didn't want to make their situation more awkward than it already was. Zoro already felt like he had crossed a line with their shared bath.

So he tried to be satisfied with the steady breathing and the heat Sanji was radiating. Suddenly Sanji shifted and he felt a warm hand touching his bare chest.

Zoro didn't need more for an invitation and leapt over Sanji, drew him close, pressed his body against his and tangled their legs together. He held Sanji as close as possible when they both fell asleep.


	7. Trust and Protection

A/N: I know it took me forever to update - but hey, I did it! And I made this chapter a little longer...

* * *

Sanji woke from the sun tickling his face. He groaned he felt like he got run over by a truck. Oh, he remembered. Zeff was fucking dead, the "Baratie" burnt to the ground. Fuck, he wished, he'd been hit by a truck instead of this mess. Speaking of mess, where the fuck was he? He didn't recognize the room, the bed, nothing.

The room was pretty simple, consisted just of the queen bed, a drawer and a bookshelf. That was it. He could make out a door that led to a bathroom – fuck, the bathroom he'd been in with Zoro. Zoro. This was Zoro's room.

He sat up and hastily looked around, but Zoro was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know if he should be happy about it or not. Waking up next to another man would be weird for him, sure. But Zoro did give him some comfort when he was around; it was like he could share the weight that lasted on his shoulders. But then, waking up next to Zoro would definitely make him gay. He was _not_ gay. Period.

Maybe he was bisexual, a small voice in his head said.

"Shut up, voice." Sanji murmured.

"What was that?" Someone said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sanji screamed. A red haired man, grinning like a manic, just appeared in front of his bed.

The man just laughed at Sanji's dumbstruck expression.

"Where did you just come from? Do I know you? And what the FUCK are you doing here, creeping around my bed?" Sanji asked.

"Well, I came from the hallway. I walked through the door. But I'm pretty sure, we don't know each other, but not for long anymore. I'm Shanks. And this bed isn't yours, it's Zoro's."

Sanji didn't really know what to say to the red-haired creep: "Uhm… I'm Sanji."

"Yeah, I already knew your name, curly."

"Don't call me curly, one-arm!"

"Good one, curly."

Sanji ignored the last remark: "So why are you in my room?"

"By definition, this is not _your_ room. It's _Zoro's_. But actually after you lost your home, I guess you should consider this_ your_ room from now on, too. You got my permission, and I'm the owner of this apartment complex. So yeah, you're welcome, curly. You just got a new home."

"Wait, what? Why do you know that I need a new home? Why do you know me? _I don't want to live with Zoro!"_

"Haha, sure, curly. Well, Zoro just talked to me this morning-"

"What the fuck? What did this fucker do? Did he ran around and told random guys that I would move in with him? I'm going to shove my foot up his ass-"

"Haha, no, I just assumed that you'll live here from now on. Zoro didn't say anything 'bout living together or the kind of relationship you two got, but well, you _did_ sleep in his bed-"

"That was an accident."

"Haha, you're funny, curly-brow. Zoro just told me that you had some trouble, losing your home and your work so abrupt… pretty harsh. He told me about what Smoker told you – and 'bout Zeff. I heard the news, it's fucking sad. Don't look at me like this, kiddo, I knew Zeff from the good old days. I mean, business out there is pretty rough, but he never lost his humanity out there. He was one of the good ones."

"You…you knew Zeff?"

"Haha, crazy old bastard, left the business only because some blonde orphan warmed his heart-"

"So you know him because you were involved in some underground shit, too."

"Wrong, curly, we _are_ still pretty involved and active."

"So, you say _we._ That means you got partners. And I guess Zoro is one of your partners. That explains his fighting skills."

"He's my _nakama_. And now you're with him, you belong to him, so that makes you _nakama_, too. Welcome to the family."

"Wait, wait. You can't be serious. First, I _do fucking not_ belong to Zoro. Second, just because I spent one night in Zoro's bed won't make me part of some twisted mafia family."

"Haha, you're funny, kiddo. It's not because of Zoro, well, maybe a little, you're part of the family, no, it's because Zeff was part of the family. Well, he had been, back then. When he found you, he made me promise that I would look after his shit when… when he'd die."

"What the fuck? I don't even know you and Zeff made you promise to look after me?"

"In case that he'd die. He's pretty dead now."

"I'm capable of looking after my own sorry ass, thank you very much."

"Haha, obviously not. Man, look at you, all beat up – caused some havoc down at the 'Arabasta' I heard."

Sanji blushed slightly. But that was not fair. He may have been a little devastated after he heard the news of Zeff's death. But shit, his life had just broken into tiny little pieces, irreparable.

"So you're telling me this while I'm still in bed…"

"Well, let's start with the reason I came here in the first place. Don fucking Krieg. That motherfucker just burnt your whole existence to ashes. Guess you want some sweet revenge, don't you?"

"Revenge?"

"Revenge, curly. Sweet, dirty revenge. That motherfucker Krieg poached in our preserve; caused some sweet deals to blow up. And now the shit with Zeff and the 'Baratie' – I guess it's time to do something. _That_ was the reason why Zoro talked to me this morning and told me why I would find some hot blonde sleeping in his bed. He asked me if you are allowed to partake in our sweet little revenge-party. He said that you would most likely prefer to take Krieg's head yourself."

Sanji didn't know what to say. This Shanks guy must be kidding. This was too good to be true. Shit. So Zoro did not only listen to him and gave him some weird kind of manly solace, but he did also give him the biggest gift ever: A chance to take down the man responsible for the biggest shit that ever happened in his life.

"You're…you are really saying I can take down Krieg? What about…I mean, this Smoker dude said that even the police couldn't catch him for the last thirty years…"

"Yeah, you're talking about the motherfucking police, curly. Don't you think that Krieg might've paid someone off in the police? That's all that Krieg is capable off: bribery. We are not the police; we got different methods, curly. We don't care about money, we care about honor. If one of our nakama is hurt, we will _hurt_ back. That's rule number one."

"But…but isn't Krieg like real dangerous?"

"Haha, kiddo, you're not alone. It's not only you, me and Zoro. Come, get up, take a look out of the window."

Sanji got up and he was really happy that he wore a decent pair of sweat pants and not just his briefs. He walked over to the large window and stood next to Shanks. He could view the whole shipyard from this window. It was huge, but really messy.

"See that fellow over there?" Shanks asked and pointed someone out with spiked red hair and a fur coat. "That's Eustass Kidd."

Sanji watched with a sick fascination how Kidd bent some metal slabs with his bare hands. No shit, he just looked plain brutal.

"Oh, and over there. See the one with the hat and the bird? That's Rob Lucci."

Sanji watched this Lucci carrying half a tree on his shoulders. Suddenly Lucci dropped the tree and stared right in their direction with a frown on his face.

"Fuck, he's scary."

"Haha, I think he's kinda funny. You should hear his bird talk, fucking awesome!"

Sanji started to doubt that Shanks was a sane person.

"Well, you're not alone. We can handle Krieg, he's not really a problem. So come on, if you lived with Zeff, I'm pretty sure you're able to cook. We take down Krieg, and you'll be the new cook for the Galleya-Company. How does it sound? You'll get paid and shit, and if you don't wanna work the night shift, dealing and shit, it's fine. As long as your food is edible – but we got some pretty big eaters here, just to let you know."

"Wait. You just offered me a job?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The 'Baratie' does no longer exist, kiddo. I'm sorry. You can work here for just one or two months, stay here in the 'Sunny', just for the start, till you stand on your own feet again."

"Just for one or two months?"

"Well, you can work here forever, if you want. No limits. Just cook decent food, I can't stand the crap Usopp or Kalifa produce. It's really gross."

"I just need to cook?"

"Yeah, like two or three meals a day. Maybe a midnight snack for Luffy and Ace, haha. Oh, and you gotta abide the rules."

"What rules?"

"Just our basic rules: It's okay to dislike your nakama, it's okay to fight with your nakama, but if anyone of us is threatened or hurt or some shit happens to him, we all got his back. We all would fight for him, no matter who or what his enemies are. We simply watch out for eachother."

"Yeah. Nakama was the word, right?"

"So you're in?"

Sanji didn't even need a second to answer: "Yeah, I'm in. I'm not sure how long I'll stay, though. And I really want to kick Krieg's ass."

"That's the spirit, curly. Come one, I'll introduce you to everyone after you took a shower – who knows what sticky substances might stick on your body, Zoro is a wild one-" Shanks hardly managed to block Sanji's furious kick and left the room laughing really hard.

* * *

Zoro woke up when a yelling Luffy entered the living room. "Zoro, MEAT!"

"Shit, Luffy. Help yourself to your fucking meat." Zoro groaned and got up from the couch he had crashed on after he'd woke up right next to a hot blonde – he had to leave the bed rather quick, he had a raging hard-on and the blonde had been way to tempting. He'd fled the room before he did something that he might've regretted later.

He'd met Shanks in the shipyard, still up from his nightly business. He'd told him the basics about Sanji's hardships – and that the fucker Don fucking Krieg was all fucking responsible for Sanji being totally devastated. There was no fucking way he'd let Krieg live through this. No fucking way.

He followed Luffy in the open kitchen area and helped himself to a big mug of coffee. Luffy raided the fridge of basically anything edible that looked or smelled slightly like meat. That boy got some serious issues.

Luffy had just started gulping down some meat when Shanks came down the stairs. Luffy got all excited when he saw Shanks: "Shanks!"

Zoro got some chunks of meat spit all over him, gross. But he ignored it due to the fact that he burnt to know how the conversation between Sanji and Shanks went down.

"Haha, Luffy, you got meat all over Zoro!"

Zoro brushed the biggest chunks of his shirt. He found a half empty bottle of Sake on the counter and helped himself to some rather huge gulps. He was sure he'd need the liquor for whatever Shanks was going to tell him.

"Hand me that bottle, Zoro." Shanks took Zoro's bottle and emptied it in one swift gulp. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned like the maniac he was.

"Luffy, sit down, this is serious." Shanks said in a gravely tone. Luffy immediately sat down. Shanks was probably the only person he'd take orders from without complaining, whining or fighting. Zoro was getting anxious. What was this about?

"So, Luffy, guess what?" Shanks teased.

"What, what, what?" Luffy bounced.

"We'll have our own cook for the Galleya-Company! A professional cook who will just cook the whole day for us, whatever you like, all day long!"

Zoro thought that Luffy might pass out. Suddenly he had a look of utter glee in his eyes and he stormed off, hugging Shanks, yelling for his brother, who would no doubt be as thrilled as Luffy was. Luffy caused some pretty bad havoc in the living room, when out of nowhere an orange haired girl appeared. She smacked Luffy in the head – hard.

Zoro gasped. This was all a little too much to comprehend. First, who was this orange haired witch, being able to smack Luffy so that he was actually calming down? And second, did he hear right? Was Sanji really going to be their own cook? That meant that he would live here, in the same building, that he'd see him every day, that he could fight him every single day, that he could touch him all the time-

He stopped his train of thoughts, getting distracted by that orange haired girl that currently dragged Luffy back in the kitchen.

"Sit." She ordered Luffy and to his surprise he did and just pouted.

"Luffy, who is this witch?" He asked.

A second later and a huge bump was forming on his head. "I'm Nami. I'm Luffy's girlfriend."

Zoro didn't think he heard right. "You are his _girlfriend_?" He asked incredulously.

"Got a problem with that?" This Nami-witch snapped.

"Uh, I guess not, but you do realize this is _Luffy_, right? Monkey D. Luffy. You realize what he does for his living?"

"I know exactly who this is, you ape. I just moved in with him." Nami yelled angrily.

Luffy just chuckled. Zoro was still disbelieving. There was no way Luffy would attract any women, leave out the pretty ones, and Nami was even in his eyes really pretty. But then, Nami didn't seem to be the sanest person around, the way she was killing every living being with just her glares. She could compete with Lucci in death glares. And she could keep Luffy under control – that was a big plus. Having Nami on his side would be a great advantage he figured.

He ignored his big bump and offered Nami a small smile. "Well, I'm Zoro. Pretty impressive that you got Luffy to settle down with you. It's nice to see that he has actually feelings for something else than meat."

Nami smiled slightly. Luffy complained: "You are unfair Zoro, I got even bigger feelings more my nakama that meat!"

Zoro chuckled affectionate. "I know, Luffy, I know."

Luffy got back in his good mood and he pulled Nami close and buried his head in her neck. It was still weird for Zoro to see Luffy all over a girl. The boy had never taken interest in the other gender yet, he'd figured that he was gay, just like his older brother, but apparently he just needed someone that could match his character.

They settled around the kitchen table, chatting; Luffy was nudging Nami, she giggled and obviously enjoyed the attention she got from Luffy. Usopp joined them at the table; he didn't seem surprised that Nami was with them. They started to chat, pretty soon Franky joined and Zoro zoomed out of the conversation. He was wondering what Sanji was doing upstairs. If he went back to sleep – he liked the idea of having the blonde sleep in his bed; if he was alright, hardly a day passed by since he found out that the man who was basically his father had died.

Zoro got up and joined Shanks at the bar. He needed a large drink now. He couldn't think straight, he needed to figure out some things. He ignored the trouble in the kitchen; Luffy, Franky and Usopp were all interested in Nami, all _he_ wanted was that a blonde man would show up-

Thinking of the devil, Sanji just came down the stairs. He noticed that his hair was still wet, probably from a shower. He had some nasty looking bruises in his face, but other than that he looked ok. He didn't look like he'd cried or broke down again over the loss of his life. But then Zoro didn't expect Sanji to cry. Sanji was strong.

He noticed that Sanji wore one of his sweatshirts and a pair of his sweatpants. He wondered if he wore on of his briefs, too. He immediately pictured Sanji in nothing but a pair of dark green briefs… Fuck, he started to salivate…

Sanji met his eyes and nodded briefly and walked right over to him. "Hey." He said.

Zoro ran his fingers over an especially nasty looking bruise right on his cheekbone, he couldn't resist the temptation. "Hey."

He liked how Sanji's skin felt under his thumbs; he liked the way one blue eye stared at him –

Suddenly Nami screamed from the kitchen: "SANJI! What are you doing here? Robin promised me she would tell nobody- "

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji screamed and wiggled over to Nami who looked rather shocked to see Sanji here. Zoro tried to understand what was going on, again. Obviously Sanji and Nami knew each other and Sanji liked Nami _very much._ Well, his sympathy for Nami just went close to zero.

Sanji was all over Nami, he couldn't even watch, he was so grossed out.

The room suddenly grew really quiet, like in _dead fucking silent._

Luffy had moved so fast nobody had seen him till he had his hand around Sanji's throat and held him up in the air. His eyes were shadowed.

"Luffy-" Zoro tried to save the situation, but he was cut off by a death glare from Luffy. His shadowed eyes were downright scary.

"I don't know who you are, but Nami belongs with me now. You understand?"

"I…I get it, I'm sorry." Sanji struggled in Luffy's hold.

"Luffy, let him down. He's with me." Zoro said calm.

"Fine."

Everybody in the room let out a shaky breath. Luffy could be really intimidating, and usually if he got this special look in his eyes, people got hurt, really hurt. Luckily nothing bad had happened. Luffy let Sanji down and he rubbed his neck and stepped back. Zoro quickly put an arm around Sanji's waist to signal Luffy that Sanji belonged with him, and to calm Sanji down.

Nami seemed to get rid of her shock and smacked Luffy in the head, hard. "You idiot! Sanji is my friend! I would never date him, he's just a weirdo who freaks over boobs! He is actually my nakama, so don't kill him!" She screeched.

Luffy pouted: "But he touched what is mine."

Nami visibly softened at his words.

"But if you say he's your nakama, he's my nakama, too!" Luffy declared happy after all.

"Actually he's our new cook." Zoro added.

"WHAT? AWESOME!"

Luffy flew over and caught Sanji in a fierce hug and climbed on his back and shouted something along the lines like: "Meat!" or "Sanji, FOOD!"

Zoro sighed. This morning was way too turbulent for his taste. He poured himself another drink. He sure needed it by now.

He observed Sanji settling in the kitchen, getting introduced to Franky; apparently Sanji had met Usopp before. Sanji was followed by a very excited Luffy who watched every single one of his movements closely, like Sanji cooking was the most thrilling thing he'd ever seen. Well, Zoro had to agree, watching Sanji move in the kitchen was a fascinating sight. It was like watching Sanji fight – he was completely at ease with himself; confident, knowing exactly what to do –

The spell was broken when an annoyed Nami dragged Luffy out of the kitchen. Finally they all settled at the dinner table and soon the table was filled with mouthwatering dishes. Luffy salivated all over Nami's shirt which led to more yelling and head-smacking.

Sanji joined them after he served the last dish.

Zoro tried the food and rich flavors exploded in his mouth. Fuck, this had to be the best food he'd ever eaten.

They all finished the meal in no time, thanks to Luffy. After Nami successfully calmed Luffy down after he still bugged Sanji for more food she asked: "So, I was pretty surprised to see you here. You were the last person I'd expect to get involved with these people."

"Uh, Nami-Swan, I was surprised to see you here, too..."

Zoro watched with interest when Sanji explained Nami what he was doing here at the Galleya-shipyard, why he'd just agreed to become their new cook, he told her about the "Baratie" and Zeff, she gasped when she heard the news, and he ended summarizing how Zoro found him at the "Arabasta".

Zoro didn't like Sanji and Nami so close, so intimate and familiar with each other. He shrugged it off. Nami was all Luffy's, _Nami was no threat_ he told himself. He grabbed another bottle rum and left the building to find Shanks and Eisberg.

He found them both in Eisberg's office. Both were involved in an intense conversation.

They stopped talking when Zoro walked in the office.

"Hey, Zoro, what can I do for you?" Eisberg asked.

"Eisberg, what can we do about the Krieg shit?"

"We were already discussing that matter. Zeff had been a good man and we had respected his wish to leave the business behind all those years ago. It's not fair from Krieg to get revenge after twenty fucking years." Eisberg explained.

"No shit, Krieg is the biggest fucking coward out there. He stepped over his boundaries, he has to pay. We gotta deliver a message: Don't fuck with us." Shanks added.

"He knew that Zeff was an old friend of us. He knew that a blow against Zeff is a blow against us. We got a reputation to defend. We have to take action against Krieg."

"Zoro, bro, mind getting Lucci, Kidd and Ace in here? We gotta plan some shit." Shanks ordered.

Zoro nodded. He left the office and searched for his nakama. He was relieved that Eisberg and Shanks wanted to take down Krieg - that meant that Sanji might get his revenge. Now he still needed to convince Shanks and Eisberg that Sanji could fight, that we wouldn't puss out and that he'd be a great addition to their team.

He found Lucci and Kidd working on a ship while Ace was snoring on a pile of timber. Zoro carried Ace on his back to the office, Lucci and Kidd following him.

He dropped Ace on the floor in the office - the sudden impact woke Ace up. "Arggh, you fucker- oh, Eisberg, Shanks, how are you doing? "

Eisberg stood up and the room grew quiet. "You probably all heard of the latest arson case downtown: the 'Baratie'."

"What? The 'Baratie' burnt down? It wasn't me, I swear, I didn't burn any houses last week-" Ace interrupted.

"We know. It was an old mafia boss who stepped over his boundaries. The owner of the restaurant died because of smoke poisoning. He was an old friend of the Galleya-Company. In addition to that the son of the owner is Zoro's friend and will be our new cook-"

"WHAT? We'll have our _own personal _cook? AWESOME!" Ace cried.

Zoro smacked Ace in the back of his head. "Shut up and listen what Eisberg says."

"Thank you, Zoro. Sanji, the cook, is now one of us. He'll work for the Galleya-Company from now on, and you all know what that means for you. He is nakama. He is _hurt_. If you _hurt_ one of our nakama, we _hurt_ back."

All of them murmured in agreement. There was no questioning the reasoning. Even if Kidd, Lucci and Ace never met Sanji, they already considered him their brother. This is how they worked: Loyalty was the first priority.

"So do we know this Sanji-kid?" Kidd asked.

"Remember the last time at the 'Rock'? The blonde man I fought? That's him." Zoro said.

"Shit, Zoro, he's hot-" Ace added.

"He belongs with me."

"Good. I don't care where he _belongs_, but I've seen him fight. He was a decent fighter. That's all I need." Kidd said. Lucci's bird nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled." Eisberg continued. "Let's plan our response to Krieg's provocation. I say we take action as soon as possible. I don't know what goes on in that twisted mind of his, but I don't want any more innocent people to get hurt. And he just proved that he doesn't care if civilians are in danger. Shanks said he got a fair idea where his hideout is, from which he operates his shitty business..."

Eisberg and Shanks laid out a plan, a pretty simple and basic one, but forceful and Zoro knew that it would work. Eisberg and Shanks plans were always flawless. It would be Kidd, Ace, Lucci, Khoza, Luffy and he, Shanks would be the backup.

When Lucci went off the retrieve Luffy and Khoza from whatever they were doing, Zoro said: "Uhm, Eisberg, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, Zoro, what is it?"

"Sanji is a good fighter, he can handle stressful situations…"

"Kidd already mentioned that he is a decent fighter, and I respect Kidd's judgment. So I figure that you want Sanji to take part in the operation, am I right?"

"Yeah. He deserves it. Krieg ruined his life. He should be the one who takes his head."

"I see, but he has no experience. He's nakama, but not part of our team yet. He doesn't know how we operate, how we work together."

"But-"

"Imagine he sees how a gun is pointed at Luffy. He doesn't know what that boy is capable of. He doesn't understand yet what our unique powers are, he doesn't understand how we complement one another in our operations. Remember when you started working the night shifts? You always wanted to protect Chopper-"

"I know! God damn it! But Sanji really deserves a chance-"

"Zoro, I know. We can't let him partake in the operation, but he can stay in the car. After the scene is clear, after we took Krieg down, he can get in there and finish Krieg off if he wants to. How does this sound?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. But I don't think Sanji will just patiently in the car and wait for us take tear Krieg's hideout apart."

"Yeah, you're right. Shanks will be there for backup, but you know, he usually thinks after three seconds that you guys need backup, and he really wants to get Krieg… I guess I'll just come too and make sure that Sanji stays in the car. This actually seems like a nice chance to talk to him – I'm going to be his boss for the next couple months, so I should at least get to know him…"

* * *

Sanji sat in a dark SUV and he was sure, he'd never been this anxious in his whole life. It was around midnight and Zoro and Kidd had just left the car to raid the hideout of this motherfucker Krieg. They all went in there: Zoro and Kidd, Luffy and his big brother Ace, Khoza, Lucci and Shanks. People he didn't even know – he barely knew their names – left to avenge him, risked their life because of him.

Fuck – he has wanted to follow Zoro out of the car so bad, he wanted to be there, to take part in this, to help – he couldn't stand sitting around and doing nothing. He just couldn't –

"I wouldn't do it." The blue-haired man said who had stayed in the car with him.

Sanji wondered how the man knew that he had his hands on the door handle. He slowly pulled his hands back.

Zoro had told him to stay in the fucking car; to stay in the car no matter what happened. It was unfair! Zoro knew he could fight – it was fucking unfair that he had to sit in the car like a fucking pussy-

The blue-haired man interrupted his thoughts: "You know, Zoro actually wanted you out there with them, but Shanks and I didn't think you were ready yet. So don't blame Zoro that you were left in the car."

"So why don't you think I'm not capable of defending myself properly?"

"I _do _think you can defend yourself. But you have to figure out how this group works together. They have their own dynamics, pretty special dynamics actually; and you'll need to learn to fight _with_ them. Also you need to learn that no one of them needs protection. I've seen the worried look in your eyes when Luffy ran headfirst in the building. You have to understand that they all needed protection and some support _once_ in their life – and they all overcame this state. They are _proud_ that they overcame this state. You would offend them if you would try to protect them – especially Luffy. Luffy is probably the strongest one out there – next to Ace and Kidd. And trust me, they are all smart enough to evaluate the danger they are in. Try to understand: Protection is not a bad thing, but protection when you're strong hurts your pride. Your pride is hurt right now because you are _protected_ by us."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't get me wrong kid, there is nothing bad in saving your nakama when they are in serious trouble. And they get in serious trouble all the time. But you need to understand the difference."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?"

"So you learn. I figured that one day you'll want to be part of the fighting, right?"

"I guess."

"So…I'm not sure if you know, but I was a friend of Zeff's. Back in the old days when I was just some obstreperous rookie, he was there and took care of us. My old man knew him and somehow we were nakama back then. I was never really into the business, see, I'm more into ships - but Zeff introduced me to Shanks and this was how it all started. It was Shanks, Mihawk, Franky and me. We were all doing our thing, Franky and I building ships – haha, we never got along; we'd fight all the time… Well, shit happened… Things got messy… The fucking government did shit… It was around the time Zeff found you – and he took the chance to get out before it was too late. He managed his stuff and it all worked out good for him…"

Sanji was intrigued by the story the man told him: "Who is Mihawk? And what happened with the government and you?"

"Dracule Mihawk – he is a legend on the streets. But yeah, things got really messy. The city authorities here in Grand Line City kinda wanted to clean the streets, they wanted to tear down the slums on the eastside, you know the Sabondy-area, there were a lot of protests, even riots in the general public…And the underground got messy, too. Franky and I were just rookies, more interested in building ships, well Franky was interested in building weapons – but Mihawk and Shanks were really big in the business – and because of the government struggles some underground bosses tried to take the new lead in Grand Line City… there had been pretty bad fights…"

"So this is why Shanks only got one arm?"

"No, he lost his arm somehow in the process of saving Luffy. You gotta ask him for the story; it's not my place to tell you this. But the three gashes through his eye – they were a sweet little reminder of Teach…nevermind."

"Where is Mihawk? I mean, he was with you guys once, right?"

"He sold his soul to the government."

"What does it mean?"

"He officially works for them now. He did it to protect us back then. Shanks never forgave him."

"Shit, no I see why you all got issues due _protection._"

"That's not everything. I know that Mihawk did it to allow us to survive. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. He did it to not only protect us, but to save the people in Sabondy, and he knew he'd be the only one who could bring the government authorities to stop."

"So this Mihawk-guy works now for the government?"

"Yeah, if you see him, you should thank him. The government wanted to get not only the active underground bosses, but the one who retired, too. They wanted to get Zeff. They wanted to erase everything that had something to do with us. You would've been affected, too. Mihawk manipulated the authorities, faked documents and delivered false information. They were close to us, once, not too long ago – and they got Zoro. They sent Mihawk to kill him. Mihawk cut him up, everybody thought he was dead – Shanks went berserk - but you know, Mihawk can handle his blade. He'd put up a perfect show for everyone. Zoro survived, recovered only after two months. Now he got a pretty bad scar across his chest, but that's it."

"No shit, that's intense."

"Yeah, pretty much. So you know what you're getting into – but well, I guess you've been part of it all way long, you just never really knew about it."

"I guess so."

"Yeah, but don't worry too much. Things have calmed down a lot. Since Rob Lucci joined us things were going pretty easy."

"Why that?"

"Oh, well, don't tell anybody, nobody is supposed to know, well, nobody _outside_ the Galley-Company, but Lucci is a government spy. Kalifa is one, too. They were assigned to infiltrate the company, and in the beginning they really worked for the government, but pretty soon Mihawk told us what was going on. We decided to test Lucci and Kalifa. We slowed the nightly activities down and increased our ship constructing branch. Mihawk stayed in touch with us what exactly Kalifa and Lucci were reporting. A couple months went by and we kinda tried to open Lucci and Kalifa up, well, I guess I opened Kalifa up-" Sanji could see the man blush even in the darkness of the car.

"But yeah, Mihawk called one day to warn us that Lucci and Kalifa supposedly leaked pretty important information about some huge deal – but we never even set a deal up. So Shanks and I were just like: 'What the hell was that about?' The next day we found out that the police raided the warehouse of our archrivals; the police tore the whole thing apart and caused the Blackbeards a huge loss of money, they busted big time… Apparently Lucci and Kalifa were the ones who gave his hideout away. After the Blackbeards went down we had a talk, they were both pretty shocked that we knew from the very beginning, but they acknowledged that we gave them a chance, that we didn't kill them the instant we found out that they were government spies… We gave them a choice: Either leave and never step a foot back on the grounds of the Galleya-Company, or stay and work for us. They didn't even need to think about it. So now we are the ones that got two spies inside the government."

"How do you know that they are working for you and not for the government?"

"I trust them."

"You _trust_ them?"

"Yeah, trust. And the whole affair was like five years ago. We are still alive. Lucci killed policeman in the last five years, plenty of them. He never attacked us – well, he did, but we all fight all the time. So yeah, I trust him. You should do, too. He's in there right now, risking his life to avenge you."

That was impressive. He'd never known that the government was so fixed on smashing the underground – but wait, hadn't Kaku told him something like this? Fuck, this was messed up. Shit, he had been all caught up in the stories the blue-haired man told him, he completely forgot where they were and what Zoro and the others were doing right now! Shit!

"Do they always take this long? Are you sure they are alright?" Sanji asked anxious.

"Trust, Sanji, trust. They know what they are doing."

"Uhm, thanks. What is your name, by the way? I think you never told me-"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Eisberg. That was pretty rude-"

"Nah, don't mind…FUCK!" A huge body just crashed into their SUV. Eisberg and Sanji jumped both out of the car and Sanji raised his leg, whatever might await him, he was prepared-

"You dumb shit, I told you to let him alive so Sanji can finish him off-" Zoro snapped at an oblivious Luffy. Apparently it was Luffy's body that caused the impact on the car. And apparently a very angry Zoro had just thrown him.

Luffy just laughed: "Haha, Zorro, you're funny – Sanji, FOOD!"

Sanji saw the others coming back from the building, some of them were bleeding and their clothes looked slightly deranged, but other than that everything seemed fine. No one was limping or something worse. They nodded in Eisberg's direction and got in the two other SUVs and drove off. It was just Zoro, Luffy, Eisberg and him that were still in the alley.

"Is everything alright with you?" A concerned Zoro asked him.

"Moss-brain, I should be the one asking you that."

Zoro replied something insulting, but Sanji didn't listen anymore. He had just noticed the pretty beat up body that was in a pool of blood on the pavement next to Zoro's feet.

"Is this… this is Krieg, right?" Shit, why was his voice shaking?

Sanji felt how Zoro put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately felt a little calmer. But just a tiny little bit. Zoro's presence did _not_ make him feel better.

"Yeah, this is Krieg."

"Is he…is he dead?"

"Yeah. Luffy finished him off."

Luffy just laughed at Sanji's dumbstruck expression. He couldn't really believe that Luffy, the smiling, meat-loving, innocent-looking Luffy just killed this huge and mean looking motherfucker. But then – Luffy _was_ dating Nami. And he still felt his neck where Luffy had choked him this morning.

"I'm sorry, Sanji, Zoro told me that you wanted to be the one that ended him, but he made me so mad with the things he said, I mean he was saying ugly things about you and this Zeff-dude…"

"It's ok, Luffy." Sanji was actually relieved that he didn't have to kill a man. He'd never killed someone in his life. He beat the shit out of some guys, but he'd never killed. He knew that Krieg deserved what he had got, he knew that he had wished that Krieg would die – but in the end he was fortunate that he didn't have to end someone's life. He knew that Zeff wouldn't want him to.

"Let's go." Zoro said and put Sanji back in the car. Luffy followed and complained that he was hungry, distracting Sanji with his whines of hunger from the bloody body that haunted his thoughts. He could never ignore a starving stomach. Eisberg and Zoro joined them in the car and Eisberg drove back to the Galleya-shipyard.

"What will happen with the body? Can we just leave it there on the pavement?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a warning. And Lucci will pull some strings, so the right people will find him, if you understand." Eisberg said.

Sanji nodded.

After they arrived back at the shipyard, Sanji went straight in the kitchen and made some food for the obviously close-to-death-starving Luffy and Ace. The cooking somewhat calmed his mind.

He watched Ace and Luffy dig his food and he lit up his probably hundredths cig that day. He was drained. He just wanted a comfortable bed to sleep in.

"Ok, where is my room?" He asked.

"We got a spare bedroom-" Zoro started, but Ace interrupted him: "Uh, I don't think so, I guess Luffy took it, he moved there with Nami, she wasn't really fond of sleeping in the same bed as me and Luffy; I don't know why, though. So Luffy moved out of my room, so I got plenty of space in my bed – Sanji can always come and cuddle-"

"He is NOT going to sleep in the same room as you do, Ace." Zoro shouted. Ace just shrugged.

"WHAT? Where am I gonna stay? I will not sleep on the couch, NO FUCKING WAY!"

Sanji looked around and just saw exhausted faces, probably mirroring his own expression. Zoro walked over to him and put and arm around his waist. He wanted to protest and to kick Zoro really hard, but this had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep in peace. Hardly 48 hours passed since Zeff's death, and his murderer was already cold on the pavement. He found a new job, new friends, he found out that his beautiful Nami-chan had a serious relationship…

He ignored the fact that Zoro's arm around his waist was calming him down, easing his spinning thoughts and helping him focus again on his surroundings. He would never admit it, though.

"Guess it's my room then. Come on, Sanji, we'll figure something out tomorrow."

Sanji just followed Zoro upstairs in his room because Zoro had called him 'Sanji' instead of some shitty insult.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank you for your sweet reviews! They motivated me going on with this even during my exams... Well, I'll be through with them on 3/18/13, can't wait! I'll write more after this date - promise!

love, M... p.s. the next chapter will be smutty...


	8. Dolce&Gabbana

Warning: language, sex. Disclaimer: not mine.

So I'm done with my exams, time to finish this up! (well, this chapter isn't the end yet... but I'll update more frequently - promise)

I suck at replying to reviews, and all my reviews were really sweet and supporting, so yeah, I'll try to reply to your comments ;)

* * *

Zoro woke up and he was _warm._ It was an all surrounding warmth. He couldn't really place it. Why was he so damn comfortable right now? He felt something move against him, felt hot breath tingling in his ear, felt another heart beating against his chest.

He remembered now. Sanji. Of course, he fell asleep in his room after the raid. Sanji must've been tired out of his guts because he didn't even bitch about the fact that they were both sleeping in the same bed – again. Zoro had liked the idea of Sanji in his bed very much, but Sanji still made a big show of putting long sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt on. He also made a point in sleeping as far away as possible from Zoro's side.

Zoro opened his eyes and checked if he was the one that moved, but no, he was still on his side. So it had been all Sanji who snuggled up onto him, conscious or unconscious. Zoro smirked. Never had waking-up felt this great before.

Sanji was draped all over him, his arms held him in a tight embrace, his chest practically laying on top of Zoro's and their legs were tangled.

The bright light of the day made its way through the rather thin curtains and he enjoyed the sight of the blond head on top of his chest. He loved being too warm in the morning, he decided. He had the urge to bury his hand in Sanji's hair and just hold him there.

Zoro could face-palm himself for this thought. Seriously, he wasn't all romantic or cuddly. He was in for the sex. But having Sanji in his arms was a nice feeling…

He moved a bit and then he felt _it. _Something hard was poking in his stomach. Oh yeah, he totally loved having Sanji in his bed. He listened to Sanji's breathing; it was calm and even. Still asleep. Zoro tried to move a bit and that might've put some friction between him and Sanji. He smirked. He definitely heard Sanji moan a bit. He untangled their legs and laid Sanji carefully on his back. His shirt revealed a thin line of white skin and Zoro couldn't resist and had to caress the visible smooth skin. Some goose bumps appeared, and Zoro checked if Sanji was still asleep – he was. He smirked again. This was too good to be true.

Sanji was all spread out under him and definitely aroused. He let the palm of his hand wander from the smooth skin of Sanji's stomach to his waistband and farther. He palmed Sanji's erection through the thick material of his sweats and Sanji buckled under his touch.

Fuck, this was hot.

He kept on massaging Sanji through the pants, but he couldn't resist the temptation any longer. In one swift movement he freed Sanji of his sweats and devoured in the sight that lay before his eyes. Sanji didn't were any underwear when he slept and his erection was throbbing. It was hot and heavy and Sanji moaned in his sleep. In Zoro's eyes he just looked delicious.

He didn't wait any longer, afraid that the curly-brow would finally wake up. He kneed between Sanji's spread legs and gave Sanji's erection an experimental lick. Fuck, he still tasted as good as in the night in the parking lot. Fuck, he fucking tasted like ambrosia.

He didn't like the taste of cum in particular, but maybe it was the knowledge that this hot, writhing cock in his mouth belonged to Sanji. Shit, those were the thoughts that led to an attachment, but really, who was he kidding? He was already full out attached to Sanji. He practically lived with him, they slept in the same bed, for more than just one night.

But he pushed those nagging thoughts aside and concentrated of the feeling of Sanji's dick in his mouth. Zoro could hold a sword in his mouth. This was easy. He grinned around Sanji's erection and started to bob his head up and down his entire length. Sanji moaned and he guessed he was awake by now. To make sure the blonde was conscious to perceive that it was Zoro, and not some anonymous chick with huge boobs that was giving head to Sanji, he bit down softly on his dick. A small wince left Sanji's mouth and if it was even possible his dick swelled a little bit more in his mouth.

He raised his eyes and his gaze met huge blue eyes that stared down intensely. He chuckled around the dick in his mouth and sucked a little bit harder. He played his tongue around and increased the friction. He gripped Sanji's hips to steady him because he was visibly trembling under the sensations. His moans gave his mind-blowing pleasure away.

He released Sanji's dick with a _plop_-sound.

"What the fuck?" Sanji's voice was all shaky and a rough. Zoro liked this particular sound. He smirked devilishly and put two of his fingers in his mouth. He sucked on those fingers and never broke eye contact with Sanji.

"Put it back in your mouth, shithead!" Sanji cried.

Zoro let go of his fingers and dove back down on Sanji's cock. He took him in as deep as possible and while Sanji bucked his hips and he did the best of swallowing Sanji whole, he shoved one lubed finger right into Sanji's tight hole.

"FUCK!"

Zoro ignored Sanji's cry and kept on sucking the ever living shit out of Sanji's dick. Sanji tried to withdraw from Zoro's finger, but he held him down with his other hand and worked the entire length of his cock with his mouth, so Sanji had no other option than letting Zoro have his way with him.

Zoro moved his one finger in and out of Sanji's ass, at the same pace as he bobbed his head up and down Sanji's cock. Sanji's face was flushed and his moans increased with every stroke.

Shit, this was so fucking hot. Zoro felt his own dick twitch in his pants. He tried to rub his crotch at the bed, but it didn't really ease the pressure he felt. He couldn't even reach down and take the matter in his hand, since he was busy holding Sanji in place and his other hand was currently buried deep in the blonde's body.

He added another finger and Sanji cried out, he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. He tried finding that spot inside Sanji, the spot that would erase every coherent thought from Sanji's mind.

He knew he found it when Sanji bucked his hips violently and almost choked Zoro with his rock hard dick. He relaxed his throat and stroked that special spot again.

Sanji cried out and buried his dick as far as possible in Zoro's throat. Zoro felt hot cum in his mouth and he let Sanji ride his orgasm. He'd buck his hips again and again, writhing underneath him, until he was completely empty.

After Sanji came down from his intense orgasm he let go of the dick in his mouth and withdrew his fingers as gently as possible. He licked the trails of cum from his lips and smirked at Sanji, who didn't seem to be able to move a single limp.

"Good morning, curly-brow."

"What…what the fuck, shithead? What was this?" Sanji's voice was still shaky.

"A blow job."

"Don't quote the obvious, damn you, shithead!"

"Don't use the same insult twice, it's lame. And for the record, you asked."

"No, fuck, I mean _why_?"

"Well, I woke up and you body was practically draped all over me. I didn't really mind since you were all nice and warm, but your hard erection was kinda poking in my belly and disrupting my sleep. So I took care of the problem."

"Oh." Sanji looked a bit dumbstruck. Zoro chuckled silently and he was reminded that he himself was now the one with a rather huge problem. He got up and went into the adjoining bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sanji bitched.

"I'm going to take a shower. I have the feeling my face is all sticky because someone _came_ all over it."

"I didn't come _all over _your face, fucking bastard! It was only your mouth!"

Zoro laughed about the ridiculousness of their little argument and started stripping. He left the door to the bathroom wide open and stepped butt naked in the shower. The walls of the shower were out of glass and you had a nice view from the bed of someone showering – if the door was open.

Zoro knew that Sanji was watching him. He rolled his shoulders and he knew that his muscles rippled under his skin. He wasn't really vain or overly body-conscious, but he knew his body turned Sanji on. He would use this to his advantage.

He stepped in the shower and turned the water on, not too warm so the walls wouldn't fog up and Sanji could still stare at him.

He started washing his body, he let his hands glide all over his smooth muscles and he may put up a show for Sanji. He risked a glance and saw Sanji still lying in his bed, still half naked, still a little flushed, and watching him intensely.

He washed his stomach and his hand trailed down until he wrapped his hard dick in his calloused hands and started stroking it. Damn, it felt good. Giving head to Sanji was painfully arousing and he needed an outlet to this pressure, now.

He stroked his dick harder, fuck, he _felt_ Sanji's eyes on him. He leaned against the shower wall with his forehead, facing Sanji, working on his cock with fast, hard strokes. Never felt jerking off as good as right now. Just the knowledge that Sanji was in his bed, all spread out, naked and satisfied, watching him –

He looked up and met Sanji's stare. Fuck – that was all he needed and he came violently and splashed cum all over the shower wall.

Fuck, this felt good.

He cleaned up and finished showering.

They both got dressed rather silent; both were exhausted from their previous morning activities. Zoro changed in a simple grey shirt and jeans, while Sanji stood around and tried to hide his disgust to step in his ruined suit again.

"Come on curly, you can't wear that one. It's all _ashy_ and _smoky._"

"Don't quote the FUCKING obvious! I know! I'm not fucking blind! This was my favorite suit! It was from D&G, you know?"

"What the fuck is D&G?"

"Hah! I knew that you had no sense for fashion whatsoever! This is obviously a Dolce&Gabbana suit. Your clothes are apparently from a thrift store, you second hand-"

"Excuse me that I wasn't raised in a palace, but had to survive on the streets, all by myself. I had to make sure that I'd survive the night; that I'd have enough money for food – and not for a FUCKING DESIGNER SUIT!" he shouted.

Sanji was suddenly really quiet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I keep on forgetting that I'm now on the poor side of life, too. I don't even own clothes any more, other than this ragged suit."

"Don't be sorry. You can't change anything. Just don't bitch about your clothes. Here, those pants are a bit too small for me; I think they shrunk in the last laundry."

"Thanks."

Zoro handed Sanji some pants and a shirt. It was both still too large for Sanji and he looked like someone who slept over at his boyfriend's, who was some numbers bigger than him. Zoro liked that thought.

"Hurry up with your shower, I'm hungry, cook."

* * *

After an elaborate breakfast Nami took Luffy's car keys and dragged Sanji with her.

"We are going shopping, you really need some clothes! Especially for tonight." Nami said as she put Sanji in Luffy's car.

"Tonight? What is happening tonight?" Sanji asked.

"You don't know?"

"What am I supposed to know, my beautiful flower?"

"Sanji, I don't mind you being all flirty with me, but Luffy is rather protective. He doesn't know that you don't mean it like this."

"But Luffy isn't here!" Sanji whined. "And what do you mean _I don't mean it_?"

"Well, you kinda slept with Zoro in the same bed, unless one of you slept on the floor last night – and I highly doubt that, since the smug grin on Zoro's face told me everything I didn't really wanna know. So yeah, you can't really say that you are serious if you tell me all this crap."

"But Nami…"

"Hey, I don't say I don't like you, you know I love you like a brother."

"You love me?"

"Sanji, cut the crap."

"Oh, well, I guess… So why do I need new clothes for tonight?"

"Zoro didn't tell you?"

"We didn't really talk this morning…"

Nami laughed. "I always knew you were gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Sanji shouted. Then he realized that he just raised his voice in front of Nami. "I'm so sorry Nami-swan, please, I didn't mean to yell-"

"I don't mind. So…you're not gay, but Zoro isn't exactly a girl."

"You still didn't tell me what is going on tonight." He tried to distract Nami from the whole Zoro-topic. He didn't really want to think about the situation with Zoro yet. He tried to avoid thought about him being gay, or him being gay just for Zoro. He didn't really know what Zoro was to him.

Nami's voice disrupted his train of thoughts: "It is tradition that after every successful raid they are having a huge party. So tonight we'll have this nice get together, we're both going to get to know all of the Galleya workers; and it was actually Luffy's idea that we should invite Vivi, Kaya, Robin, Kaku and Law, too. So I wouldn't miss my old friends, he told me. He is so thoughtful!"

"Oh, so the whole clique is coming?"

"Exactly. I'm really looking forward to it, I haven't seen the others in ages!"

"Me neither. But…do they know about…about what happened with the 'Baratie'?"

"I'm sure they know. They would've been there for you, but they all got their own issues right now… and they didn't really know how to reach you, since you suddenly disappeared and all."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I need a new phone."

"Yeah, but first we need decent clothes."

"I don't have any money, Nami-swan."

"Don't be silly, Sanji. Of course you have money; you have actually tons of money! I'm the new bookie for the Galleya-Company and the new head finance manager. Apparently your wage for being a cook at the Galleya-Company is quite decent. And in addition to that there was a huge sum of money found at the hideout of Don Krieg. Shanks and Eisberg decided that you're going to get it. Since Krieg destroyed your living and all."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh._ You got some big money now, Sanji. That's the reason I'm taking you shopping: So you can pay for my evening dress, right Sanji?"

"Everything for you!"

They arrived at a rather fancy shopping mall and Sanji enjoyed taking Nami out and treating her with all the clothes and shoes she wanted. After Nami had her fill in new clothes, they decided it was time for some suits for Sanji. They went to Boss, Hilfiger, Armani, Gucci, and Dolce&Gabbana.

They were in the D&G store and Nami was about to check out, when Sanji said: "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Well, I need another suit from this place-"

"Why, you already got two, right?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I kinda want a suit for Zoro…" Sanji blushed madly. Nami giggled.

"Oh Sanji, that is _so_ cute of you!"

"Stop, I'm _not_ cute!"

"Yes, you are! Come on, do you know his size?"

"I guess I got a pretty fair idea…" He blushed even more. Man, this was fucking embarrassing! He felt his face heat up and he tried to hide his discomfort but Nami wasn't even paying attention anymore. She already went through some racks. She found an assistant and Sanji was asked a couple of questions and the assistant had tons of models for him, but after some time Sanji was finally satisfied with his choice. A plain black D&G suit, just a basic model, nothing to fancy. He didn't even glance at the price tag; he trusted Nami's financial judgment.

He let Nami handle the payment and they stored their purchases in the car.

"Are we going back to the Galleya-yard?" Sanji asked when Nami drove off.

"Nah, not yet. We still need to buy tons of food for the party tonight. And did I mention it to you? You are supposed to cook for us, so we should hurry up and get done as fast as possible. I don't know how much time you might need…"

"Sure, Nami-swan, I'll cook for you!"

"Thank you, Sanji. It's actually nice having you there, you know, it was kinda weird for me in the beginning when I knew nobody there. But now you're there and it actually starts to feel like home for me. You're going to stay there too, right?"

"I'm not sure Nami, I don't know yet."

After his vague statement they both stayed silent until they reached a huge grocery store. They both got a cart each and started shopping. Sanji noticed the huge amount of meat Nami was stacking in her cart.

"What's up with all the meat?" Sanji dared to ask.

"Meat is Luffy's favorite food."

"I see. So you and Luffy, you are all serious?" Sanji wondered, since Nami just wasn't the type for long lasting and serious relationships.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't really know what it is, though. You know, he basically just appeared in my life. He helped me with this heavy shit… I don't know, sometimes he is just so stupid, he acts like a child; wait, who am I kidding, he _is_ a child… He is so oblivious to so many things, he is ignorant to so much stuff, he is so careless, and he does whatever he wants… But at the same time he notices _everything_! I mean just _everything_, you can't hide a single thing from him, he always knows what I'm feeling, or what someone else is feeling… He doesn't show it, though… He can leave you alone if you need it, and in the right moments he is there for you, he just _knows_ when someone is in trouble… It seems like it is easy to befriend him, but you're wrong, he decides who he wants to be friends with… He is so smart with some things, it's amazing… And then he is strong, Sanji, I mean like really really strong…"

Sanji packed more things in his cart while he listened to Nami going on and on about Luffy. She got it bad, he could tell. He wondered if he would be like this with Zoro. He barely knew the man…

They finished up grocery shopping and drove back home. Wait, what? Did he just really refer to the Galleya-yard as his _home_? Yeah, he did. Shit, that meant he got attached.

They arrived at the Galleya-yard when it was already long past noon. Maybe Sanji panicked a bit; a huge party, with all his precious girls to impress! He needed to cook fantastic and overwhelming food! And only so little time left!

"When are the guests going to arrive?" Sanji asked while they were unloading the car.

"Around 9 or 10. Can you help me with this heavy bag, Sanji?"

"Of course, my beautiful flower-"

"STOP IT!" Nami screeched and she hit him in his head – hard.

Sanji hurried up and got all the groceries inside. He was about to unload the bags with the suits when he came across the huge D&G bag. He felt really uncomfortable giving the suit to Zoro. He might be offended, Sanji thought.

"Nami-swan, could you do me a small favor and give this to Zoro? I'm busy cooking-"

"Sure, Sanji." Nami smiled softly and Sanji followed Nami inside, somewhat reassured.

Sanji saw Luffy just coming down the stairs and noticing them being back. A huge smile spread across Luffy's face and he shouted: "Sanji, FOOD! Nami, SEX!"

Sanji was about to kick Luffy in the head for his rude and totally inappropriate words, but then he noticed the look of utter glee in Nami's face who happily hurried over to Luffy and let him pick her up and carry upstairs.

* * *

It was already dark out when Zoro came back inside. He'd worked outside in the yard, even if he had his day off, since he had been part of the raid last night. He had just felt like some physical exercise. And he kinda tried not to think about the upcoming party. Usually he didn't mind their _after-raid-parties,_ but this time all the snobs Sanji and Nami knew were invited. He didn't really look forward to it, but with the right amount of booze the whole scenario might be tolerable. He was about to step out of his dirty jeans to take a quick shower when he heard a knock on the door.

Somewhat surprised he closed the fly of his jeans again and opened.

It was Nami.

"What do you want." He grunted.

"Hey, Zoro, how are you?" She greeted with a huge smile. She looked like she just got laid. Since he knew she was Luffy's girlfriend he suspected that that was actually the case. Her mood was way too good.

"Tired." He yawned.

She pouted: "But you're not going to miss the party, right?"

He shrugged.

"Come on, Sanji is really excited! He has been cooking for hours now!"

"Whatever."

"Don't be such a bummer! But actually I'm supposed to give you this; it's a present from Sanji." Her last remark piqued his interest. A present? From Sanji? What for?

Nami handed him a huge bag.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself." She left with those words. Zoro closed the door behind her and tore the bag apart. He found a brand new suit. It was black and it actually had his size. Then he noticed the unostentatious label: Dolce&Gabbana.

Sanji had to be fucking kidding him.


	9. Party

The music was loud, the light was dim, alcohol was flooding and the food was pretty decent. Usopp and Franky had transformed their living room in a setting similar to a club: They had extended the bar and set up a dance floor. Zoro had to admit that it looked rather cool, even better than the "Arabasta". But that didn't change that his mood was still foul. He stood at said bar with Ace, Lucci and Kidd and observed the party.

It was already around midnight and it would be an understatement if he'd say that they were a little drunk. Everybody was pretty much intoxicated by now. Huge clouds of smoke were obfuscating the room, since Sanji had been chain smoking, Eisberg was sucking on a cigar and even Usopp and Franky had their fill in joints and smokes. In addition to that a huge hookah added to the huge cloud of smoke.

Currently one of Sanji's friends, if he remembered the name right – Law - was smoking the hookah and looked throughout relaxed. Law had black hair, a couple tattoos and piercings and sported a sly smile that never left his face. He was chatting with little Chopper, who seemed really interested in Law. He didn't know why, though. Chopper was a nice kid, didn't smoke or did drugs, he rarely drank a beer. But Zoro knew exactly that there wasn't only hookah tobacco in the water pipe. He tried to keep an eye on Chopper, but Chopper was seventeen by now and he knew he was capable of making his own decisions. And even if Chopper would join Law smoking, it wasn't his place to interfere. He wasn't Chopper's parent. In some countries the drinking age was _sixteen_. So yeah, he shouldn't worry, he told himself.

Next to Law and Chopper sat Khoza, who talked intensely to a blue haired girl with a pretty face. They both seemed really engaged with each other. He couldn't remember the name of the girl, though, but she looked like she admired every single word that left Khoza's mouth. He probably talked about socialism again…

Franky talked to a mature looking woman with black hair, Robin was her name. He was surprised that this Robin actually had the patience to sit there and listen to Franky talking nonsense, mainly about ships, guns and _SUPER!_ But she looked kind of amused, as if she would silently laugh about him or the situation or the whole Galleya-Company. Yeah, she definitely was like he imagined Sanji's friends: A snob who thought she was something better than the Galleya workers. But Franky seemed oblivious to her and apparently enjoyed all the attention he got from her.

Suddenly Robin whipped her head around and stared at him with her piercing blue eyes – downright creepy; but she turned her head back to Franky and no one noticed her being all creepy to Zoro. He shuddered. It was almost like Robin knew it when somebody thought negative things about her.

Sanji sat on the couch with Usopp's twin, Kaku, the man Lucci had been so intrigued with back at the "Ring". He talked to Kaku in a low voice and their noses almost touched. Zoro growled. He didn't like Sanji being close to other men – especially not if those men were old friends of him.

Right next to Kaku sat Usopp himself (Zoro swore both their noses were the same length, so long it was almost physically not explainable why a nose would be so long). Usopp chatted with a pretty blonde girl; he forgot her name, too, and what? Did he see right? Did Usopp just really place a little kiss on her lips? It had to be blamed on the alcohol. Usopp was usually way too uncomfortable around girls, he blushed all too easy and his looks weren't the best – at least in Zoro's humble opinion, but the girl giggled and leaned even closer to receive another kiss.

Nami and Luffy were dancing on the dance floor and their cheeks were both red, probably from the alcohol and the intimate closeness of their bodies. They were dancing a slow blues, snuggled into each other necks. Damn, he was happy for those two. They really seemed to be good for each other, as if they were both compensating the others bad traits.

Kalifa and Eisberg were the other couple on the dance floor, dancing as slow as Luffy and Nami, totally not with the rhythm of the fast and bassy music.

Everybody made the impression that they were having a great time. Everybody except Ace, Lucci, Kidd, and himself. There were all sulking around the bar, pouring one drink after another.

"I fucking hate snobs." Kidd declared. All of them were nodding. Kidd poured himself another drink and gulped it down. Zoro did the same. They weren't shitfaced – yet.

"What's up with you, Ace? Usually you're the first in the center of the party – why are you at the bar, being all grumpy?" Zoro wanted to know. It was nothing unusual that Lucci, Kidd and him silently drank at the bar at their parties, but usually Ace _loved_ their parties.

"Shit, Zoro, why can't I be grumpy? You three can be grumpy and mad all the time!"

"No shit, Ace, what's eating you?"

"You need somebody to beat someone up?"

"Thanks for the offer, Kidd, but I am still able to defend myself, thank you very much."

"Damn, Ace, did your lighter break or what?"

"Fine. I'll tell you, so you'd stop bitching – but I have one condition: If I tell you my story, you _all_ will tell me your stories, because you are grumpier than ever. There's a reason why we are all sulking at the bar right now."

"We are NOT sulking!"

"Yeah, right. So you wanna hear my pathetic story, or what?"

They all nodded. Shit, Zoro noticed now that Kidd and Lucci looked worse than usual, as Ace had just pointed it out. Well, he guessed that he looked like shit, too. He hated that Sanji was all over the girls, and that he was so close with Law and Kaku. The jealousy ate him up and he was even more angered about the fact that he was experiencing jealously in the first place.

Ace sighed and started his story: "You probably all know the rumors about some tie with me and some police officer."

"Kinda."

"Yeah, so there is this one officer… Let me start my pathetic story from the beginning… So this one night I'm on my way back from the "Ring" and I caught a glimpse of a member of the Blackbeards. They were getting into a car and I couldn't miss the opportunity, so I followed them. They must've noticed me, I guess my bike isn't really inconspicuous, so we started racing and I was so close – "

Ace showed with his finger how close he supposedly was – "And then this son of a bitch police car joins the race. I lost track of the Blackbeards and I got pulled over by the cop. I was so mad, I was about to shoot the cop right in the head, didn't do it, though, since I got yelled at by Eisberg a couple nights ago because I'd pulled a similar stunt. So I let the cop live, he should be really thankful…"

"So that was how you met your police officer?"

"Pretty much. His name was Smoker, fucking weird ass name, told him that after he introduced himself, got punched in the face for my remark – and I was like this: 'Hey, Smokie, how do we solve this mess?' And he was like, with his voice all raspy and smoky: 'Damn brat, you were like twice the speed limit-' And I was like: 'Dude, really? Only twice?' … I kinda ended up giving him a nice and deep blow job, I mean it was dark out and I always wanted to blow an officer instead of getting arrested, it was kinda a classy fantasy of mine… Well, we actually met again, a couple days later, similar situation, I had been speeding, maybe on purpose in the same area and around the same time I had been caught the other night… This time we fucked and I gave him my number… In the beginning we would see each other twice a month, always in a cheap hotel or even in his car in a dark alley… I mean he was good, really good, never had such a good fuck… After a while we actually started meeting at his house, he would invite me over and our quick fucks became two or three hour sessions of intense love making… Some time passed like this and we even started eating dinner together and we would actually talk after the sex… We would cuddle, I mean, shit, I do not fucking _cuddle_, but with him it was different…Than I would actually stay the night over at his house, we woke up together… He made me breakfast… Yeah…" Ace looked really heartbroken.

"That doesn't sound pathetic at all-"

"Yeah, shit, I'm not finished yet. So I guess he knew my name and he knew I liked to play with fire, so I thought he knew I was the legendary _Firefist_, but hey, apparently not. He found out, though. He was screaming and shouting and shit, like: 'I can't fucking believe you are a dealer! What the fuck, Ace?' He was so grossed out by me being a part of the Galleya-Company, I mean, I knew he had some issues with some of the undergrounders, I mean he has his reasons to be a police officer, but I didn't think that this would affect our relationship… So he had this huge fit when he found out that I'm Firefist… Apparently he is the head of the arson investigation department and he was kinda looking for me his whole career long… He screamed: 'You should be fucking grateful that I'm not arresting you on the spot!' And then he kicked me out of his house, literally."

"Literally?"

"Yeah, check this bruise out!" Ace turned around and lifted his shirt. Zoro could clearly make out the shoe sized bruise on Ace's back.

"Damn, this sucks."

"Yeah, shit, I guess."

"So, I figure you really like Smoker?" Zoro asked.

"You know, I always thought that I would be a happy single forever, you know, just fucking around, blowing shit up, playing with fire for the rest of my life, protecting Luffy with all I got… But I guess I fell in love with Smoker."

"Does he know?"

"What?"

"That you're in love with him."

"No, are you insane? I would never ever tell him this! This started as a casual fuck-buddy-relationship, and he made it pretty clear in the beginning that he was just using me for sex. So no motherfucking way that I'm going to tell him that I fell in love with him. You know, that's actually the pathetic part about it - I always knew this couldn't go on as it did, I knew he or I would end this sooner or later, and I _still_ fell in fucking love!"

"Shit, this is pathetic." Kidd said.

"Yeah. So don't give me shit that I'm trying to drown myself in booze right now. I have to get over him."

"When did he kick you out of his house?"

"Last night after the raid. I thought I'd come over really quick, thought I could take a shower at his place, so I didn't even bother changing my clothes… I left them on the bathroom floor… He picked them up, immediately became suspicious about the bloodstains, my matches fell out of my hoodie and I had to answer some questions… I trusted him so I told him about the raid, he asked more questions-"

"You didn't tell him anything important?" Lucci asked on alert that maybe last night Ace blew off all their covers.

"Nah, Lucci, I ain't stupid, neither mentioned names nor places, but Smoker added one and one and he came to the conclusion that I'm the legendary Firefist, the man that is responsible for many sleepless nights, pun intended."

"Shit, Ace, I'm sorry. That sucks." Zoro said.

"Yeah, Zoro's right. What are you going to do now?" Kidd asked.

"Don't know yet. Maybe set something on fire, preferably his car, fire always helps to improve my mood." Ace laughed bitterly. "But shit happens, he didn't arrest me, that's the bright side. So now it's your time, Lucci, Kidd, Zoro? You all wore the same expression as you do now when I accidently set your bikes on fire."

"Motherfucker." Kidd just said and looked at Lucci, who usually wasn't the one who showed his emotions like he did tonight.

Lucci nodded and turned his head: "See the fucker with the long nose?"

"Usopp? What's up with Usopp? Did he blow something up?"

Lucci just shot Ace a death glare. "No, you dumb shit, square-nose of course. Remember when we saw him at the 'Ring'?"

"Yeah, that bitch could fight."

"Hey, didn't he use the same technique as you did?" Zoro asked.

"He did. It was _exactly_ the same technique, but I was still the better fighter. I won the fight and I guess if I look back now it was a mistake to fight him, since he got curious about my fighting style, too."

"So did you meet him again?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He works for the government."

"Fuck."

"Motherfucking bitch."

"Should I set his car on fire?"

"He actually works for the same department I supposedly work for, but I never had much contact with my _colleagues_, I'm just not the type that chats over a cup of coffee. And in addition to that I hardly show up there anymore since I'm supposed to be an undercover agent. Of course the Galleya-Company would become suspicious if I'd visit my department on a regular basis."

"So Square-nose is an underground agent, just like you?"

"Yeah. And this is why this situation is so shitty. If he's friends with Nami and Sanji, and if he's going to visit this place more often, I mean, shit, even this one visit right here right now might be enough for him…"

"Enough for what?"

"Well, Kalifa and I have been feeding the government a whole bunch of information about the Galleya-Company, but none of it was actually _real_. So there is a whole bunch of fake information out there. Square-nose might find out that we didn't do our jobs properly, or worse, he might even blow our cover or discover that we work now for the other side of the law. He is a serious danger to our position, hell, he is a ticking bomb for the whole company."

"Fuck."

"Motherfucker!"

"I can still set his car on fire."

"Ace, that won't help."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I only see one solution: To get rid of him - permanently."

"Sanji and Nami will get suspicious if their friend disappears."

"We could say it was an accident due to his job, and it wouldn't even be a lie."

"Do Eisberg and Shanks know about this?"

"Not yet. I told Kalifa to not do anything; Square-nose is _my_ concern. I will keep an eye on him."

"He is a professional agent, and if he is almost as good as you are, it'll be pretty hard to keep _an eye on him._"

"I got my ways."

"How?" Ace voiced his curiosity.

"Well, after the fight at the 'Ring' Square-nose might've revealed some interest in me."

"Interest?"

"Man, Ace, Square-nose wanted to fuck Lucci, or, well, more likely, that Lucci would fuck Square-nose." Kidd made clear.

"So, did you do him?"

"Not yet."

"So you'll keep an eye on him due to faking romantic interest?"

"Damn, Lucci, you'll watch him, fuck him, assassinate him – that's pretty hardcore, even for you."

"I'm not exactly happy about the situation. But if he blows our cover, they'll need to check all the information they got from us – and that would be pretty damn bad. Also Mihawk's cover would be blown, since he assigned us to this job, and with Mihawk's cover blown it's not only the Galleya-Company who is endangered, it's the whole fucking underground. Mihawk's trail leads directly to Shanks, Eisberg and recently to you, Zoro. So yeah, if he blows our cover, we're fucked. So what do you say; is it worth to spare his life and get this whole mess in exchange? This mess would claim way more lifes than this one simple assassination."

"But he looks so innocent!" Ace complained.

"He is Usopp's twin."

"Well, shit, maybe you can turn him around like we did with you and Kalifa." Zoro suggested.

"Look, what happened to Kalifa and me, what do you think are the chances that a professional agent with deep beliefs in justice will get turned around by a pretty violent underground organization?"

"But you are on our side now!"

"To our defense – neither Kalifa nor I had really deep beliefs in governmental justice. We just like to kill. It never mattered to me for whom I was supposed to kill. I fight for this side because I don't have paperwork to do and there are no consequences if I might kill a little more violent than a usual agent. I also have more freedom and the sparring partners are way better, so yeah, those are the reasons I'm on this side."

"But Kalifa-"

"Kalifa is on this side of the law because she enjoys fucking with Eisberg."

"So, why can't we turn Square-nose around?"

"I checked his file. It said that he has exemplary beliefs in governmental justice. He is a model agent. No turning around, I guess."

"Fuck."

"Motherfucker."

"I can still set his car on fire –"

Ace got hit in the head by three angry fists.

"So I guess you should keep on watching him." Kidd suggested.

"I already do."

They all poured themselves another drink. Damn, Zoro thought, he was lucky that Sanji was a simple cook and not a government agent, but why the fuck had he to be friends with Square-nose?

"So, Kidd, what is your reason why you are all grumpy and shit?" Ace asked, oblivious to the three nasty bruises that emerged on his face.

Kidd grunted: "See the black-haired man over there? The one with the sly smile who's talking to Chopper?"

"Yeah, his name is Law, right?"

"Yeah, shit, motherfucking Trafalgar Law."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I do, well; I _thought _I'd know him."

"Should I set his car on fire – haha, I was just kidding!"

Kidd ignored Ace. "I met him at the 'Arabasta'. I thought he was just another man looking for a quick fuck. I liked his body, I liked his face, and all I wanted was a quick and uncomplicated fuck. That was a couple weeks ago. He actually approached me; he took me upstairs in one the bedrooms, so I assumed he was a prostitute. I didn't really mind, as long as the fuck was good and rough."

"Was it?"

"Yeah. He was fine. I paid him the usual fee for half an hour and even added an extra twenty. Felt generous that night. I thought it was an onetime thing, but shit, the next few times I've been at the 'Arabasta' I tried to fuck these other guys, but shit, it wasn't as good as it had been with him, so I kinda stopped fucking around and just fucked with Law. I paid him each single time, I actually felt some compassion towards him, I mean, I thought he was a prostitute and all. So each time I've been at the 'Arabasta' I only fucked with him. I became monogamous for a prostitute – that is pathetic. I actually changed my schedule so I'd be always on the same nights in the 'Arabasta', since I remembered the nights when Law had been working, only Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and Tuesdays. Those were the nights I'd be at the 'Arabasta', searching for him. I basically spent most of my money on him."

"So Law is a prostitute?"

"Never thought that Nami and Sanji would have a prostitute in their circle of friends."

"That's the point. Law _isn't_ a hooker. He is a doctor, actually a surgeon. That's what Nami and Sanji told me after I asked them."

"That explains why our sweet little Chopper is so interested in him."

"Yeah. They've been talking 'bout medical crap since Chopper found out that he's a surgeon."

"Shit, and Chopper actually talking to him confirms that he has at least some deeper medical knowledge."

"Yeah. So he is a real doctor and just fucks around at night?"

"That's what I'm thinking. And I spent tons of money on that little shit! I even stopped fucking around!"

"Sucks, dude."

"Do you think Nami and Sanji know 'bout his nightly activities?"

"Nah, don't think so. This is the only reason why I didn't kill him yet. I plan on blackmailing him. I mean, he fooled me all along, probably thought that scum like us undergrounders isn't worth the real background, you can just fuck with them if you disguise your true self or shit… Well, now I know who his friends are, I bet through Chopper I can even find out where he works… That's a pretty awesome base for some blackmailing… I will pay it back to him…"

"Don't you think you overreact? I mean you just assumed he was a hooker and you paid him and he probably just went along with it…"

"You don't know what really went down in those hours we spent above the 'Arabasta', and I ain't telling you. Just put it like this: He deserves whatever shit he's going to get from me."

"Damn, Kidd, he got under your skin."

"Motherfucker, he did. Did you see his slightly scared look when he realized that I'm one of the new nakama of Sanji and Nami? It was fucking hilarious. But the fucker pulled his shit together real quick. Just watch him for a few seconds."

They all turned around and stared at Law's back. Law must've noticed the four intense stares on his back and turned his head. For a short moment Zoro thought he had a hounded and scared look in his eyes, but then he frowned and turned his head back to Chopper who didn't notice their intense stare-encounter at all.

"Damn, he knows."

"Yeah, the fucker better watches his back."

"Shit, what did he do to you?"

"I'd like to not share the details of our _relationship_." Kidd said in a gravely voice.

They all nodded, even Ace. Apparently Kidd really had some serious problems with Law. Ace looked pointedly at him: "So, Zoro, you're the last one of us who didn't spill."

"Yeah, but I guess my reasons to be more grumpy than usual are pretty lame compared to yours."

"Doesn't matter, spill." Ace demanded.

"Fine. You know how everybody thinks Sanji and I are a great couple?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we are not."

"What? You aren't great?"

"We aren't even a couple."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh._ He keeps on insisting that he isn't even gay, and he likes to tell me this like any other minute." Zoro knew he was exaggerating, but screw this shit, he was fucking mad at Sanji right now, that damn hypocrite. Also he kept on watching Sanji from the corners of his eyes, and Sanji was _still _ talking to Square-nose – he was actually kinda relieved now that he knew that Square-nose wasn't going to live any longer. Lucci would take care of that matter. Damn, he was fucking jealous of that square nosed fucker.

"So, I really want Sanji and it's not a fucking secret, not even for Sanji himself. But I know him for like five days total and we're already living together, but I don't know how long that'll last, though. But I _like_ living with him, but I guess he doesn't… I mean, fuck, we sleep in the same bed and all, and he comes up and fucking _cuddles_…But then I'm scared that he acts like this because Zeff meant a lot to him and he was murdered, so I guess he feels insecure and shit and just uses me for some weird kind of solace…"

"Damn, that's twisted. But you guys do it, right?"

"No. That's part of the problem. I didn't fuck someone since I first laid my eyes on Sanji and that was over a month ago."

"But I heard you this morning…"

"Well, I gave him head this morning… He is just so damn confusing! I hate it how he is all over the girls, I think it's fucking gross, but then I would probably punch him if he would act like this towards me…He is a great sparring partner, though, you've seen him fight…"

"You got it bad, Zoro."

Zoro refilled his glass. He _knew_ he got it bad. All his thoughts circled around Sanji, he couldn't wait for this party to be over, he wanted Sanji in his bed again, he wanted Sanji draped all over his body, he wanted to repeat the actions from this morning and even go farther – and he wanted Sanji not only for this night, or for the next night, he wanted him for the next years…

"This is retarded." He mumbled.

"Yeah, fuck, we all got our shit to deal with."

"Hand me that bottle, Zoro." Ace demanded and Zoro obeyed. They all sat at the bar in silence, lost in their own thoughts. That was when Shanks came over, obviously shitfaced.

"Zoro! Ace, bro! Rob! Kiddo! Why are you all making such sad faces? Come on, have some fun!"

"Can someone shut the one armed weirdo up?" Kidd growled.

Lucci grabbed Shanks arm and dragged him to Eisberg.

Ace got up from his barstool and declared: "I guess I'm now drunk enough!"

"What for?" Zoro asked.

"To go back to Smoker, of course."

"I thought he kicked you out of his house."

"Yeah, but he didn't _arrest_ me. That means even if I'm his nemesis that he _feels_ something for me. Who am I to let him go? I always get what I want. I want him – and he _obviously_ wants me, too. He doesn't know it, though. So I'll have to show him."

"Good luck, call me if we need to post your bail, if you didn't work it out."

"Yeah, thanks Zoro. Take care."

Ace waved Lucci and Kidd and made it to the door.

"What's he doing?" Lucci asked as he came back from dropping of Shanks.

"Going back to Smoker."

"Fuck. He really likes him, does he?"

"Yeah."

They all drowned their drinks as they watched Ace leaving.

* * *

Sanji was having a great time.

He actually enjoyed this party a lot. It was nice seeing all his friends again and they all seemed to fit in pretty well with the Galleya workers. He could tell that Nami felt the same way as he did. She was smiling and laughing a lot, she was holding hands with Luffy and she seemed to _glow_ in the dim light of the living room. Sanji was really happy for her.

"So, I guess it's pretty awesome that the Galleya workers allowed you your revenge, don't you think?" Kaku said.

Sanji snapped his attention back to Kaku. He had told Kaku basically the whole story; how the green haired fighter from the "Ring" had been the anonymous man he gave head, and how he'd met him again after Zeff had died.

"Yeah, it's all because of Zoro. You know, I told him everything about Zeff and he just _listened_… And then he made me the probably the best gift I ever received: He served me Krieg's head on a platter – well, technically Luffy served it… But it had been Zoro's initiative. I guess I owe him."

"That's all? You just _owe_ him? No feelings at all?"

"Feelings? Kaku! He's a man!"

"Sanji, seriously, get over the 'I'm straight' position. You can't divide the world in gay and straight – it's the same with good and bad. There is always grey out there, hell, there are thousands different shades of grey! It's the same with sexuality. You can think you find guys attractive, but then there is still the possibility that you might fall for a girl. Love isn't about your gender, it's about your heart."

"You just sounded very cheesy."

"I probably did, but that doesn't change that I'm still right. Zoro might be the one for you. Stop caring about gender. That makes you actually pretty single-minded."

"Shit, Kaku, I don't even know why Zoro's so special to me. He just happened to be there in the right moment."

"Don't you believe in fate?"

"I…oh…I don't really…"

"Listen, Sanji. Zeff is fucking dead and you fucking loved that man. You've been devastated when you heard the news, right? You've been out of your mind crazy! But now, after three whole days after his death you're here with me, laughing, smiling, all happy! I'm not saying you should be crying right now over the loss of Zeff, but I just want to say that there is a pretty good reason why you're _not_ crying right now."

"Oh." Kaku was right, he guessed. Shit, he would never forget Zeff, but with Zoro and all the others his death didn't feel as painful as it did in the very beginning. Without Zoro he would've probably killed himself over the loss, shit, he didn't know what he would've done. What did Zoro really mean to him?

Sanji couldn't really think about it now, not with this much alcohol in his blood – still, he needed another drink.

"I'm getting another drink, you want one, too?" He asked.

"Nah, thanks, I still wanna be able to drive."

"Come on, you can stay the night, I'm sure they won't mind."

"I'll see, but thanks."

Sanji went over to the bar where Zoro, Kidd and Lucci were hanging out. He frowned. Everybody was having fun except those three. They were just standing at the bar, drinking and talking with serious expressions on their faces. He wondered why Zoro was in such a bad mood, he looked fucking gorgeous in his D&G suit! He looked like an exotic model with his green hair and the three golden earrings dangling from one ear.

"Hey." He said.

Zoro, Lucci and Kidd just grunted. _Very manly_. He helped himself to a large drink and he might've nudged Zoro's arm in the process of snatching the bottle of rum. He refilled his glass and brushed with his shoe _accidently_ against Zoro's leg. He didn't know what it was, but he really felt the urge to be close to Zoro, to feel any part of Zoro's body on his.

Why didn't Zoro say anything to acknowledge his presence? Damn, he wanted Zoro's eyes all over his body… Why wasn't Zoro giving him any attention? He knew it was his slightly drunk brain which thought those things, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be close to Zoro – now.

"I'm outside for a smoke break, care to join me?" He whispered in Zoro's ear. Finally he got a reaction from him.

"Whatever."

Zoro followed him outside and he lit a cigarette. Damn, he needed the nicotine right now. He let the smoke caress his lungs and he felt his beating heart calm down.

"What do you want?" Zoro grunted.

"What's wrong? You're all grumpy and shit, hanging in that dark corner with Kidd and Lucci, you're not fun at all…"

"I don't wanna be fun."

Sanji didn't know what to say, hell, he even didn't know why he wanted Zoro out here with him, and Zoro seemed in a bad mood… Maybe he should try some subtle flirting, yeah, his alcohol and smoke clouded brain considered this a pretty awesome idea.

"Zoro – I'm cold."

"Then go back inside."

"I don't wanna."

Zoro just shrugged. Damn him.

"Warm me up!" Ok, maybe this wasn't the most subtle approach…

"Fine. Come here." Zoro said and opened his arms so that Sanji could cuddle into his muscular body.

"I like how you smell." He murmured into Zoro's broad chest.

"With all that cigarette smoke I'm surprised you're able to smell at all."

"I'm just trying to flirt with you, you thick-skulled marimo!"

"Hey, where does the _marimo_ come from, shitty cook?"

"Usopp told me – and what the fuck? My food is fucking awesome! I bet it's the best food you've ever tasted in your entire life, you third-class swordsman!"

"You wanna fight, curly-brow?"

"Shithead!"

"Bring it on!"

Sanji spat his cigarette on the pavement and raised his leg, ready to fight. This fucker was fucking disturbing! He tried to be nice to him, just _once_, and the fucker reacted all unreasonable. He deserved a nice kick in the head, maybe he would act less retarded after a throughout beating. Yeah, violence was the solution to pretty much _everything._

"What are you waiting for, bastard marimo? Afraid that-" He couldn't finish his insult because Zoro attacked with all his power and threw some pretty nasty punches at him. He blocked them with his raised leg and started a counter attack.

Shit, he felt slightly dizzy after he delivered some pretty awesome kicks right into Zoro's gut, that must be the rum…Shit, he really felt sick now… Damn… Fuck that fucking marimo…

Those were the last thoughts he thought when he felt the liquor coming back up, fuck, drinking too much and all out fighting against Zoro didn't go well together – he pretty much puked all over Zoro's boots.

Damn, this is embarrassing… He thought the best solution to this ugly mess was that he'd fake that he passed out. So that was what he did, he closed his eyes and let his body go limp; he still paid attention where he landed, though, right in Zoro's arms.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was basically a pretty nice preview to the content of my next stories xD They will all take place in this universe, and I'm planning on a LuffyxNami story, LuccixKaku, KiddxLaw and SmokerXAce... I'm not sure about the length of those... we'll see :)


	10. Sex

Hi there! Disc.:This ain't my characters! Warning: Gay sex and some foul language. This is a ZoSan story and not a SanZo…so be warned, Zoro might be really dominant in this chapter ;)

* * *

Zoro sighed and picked up Sanji. God fucking damn it.

He had a long drinking history himself and he knew fighting while drunk was not really a problem for him, but if you were delivering kicks up side down balancing on your hands, he might've have a slight problem even if he was a rather trained drunk fighter. Damn, if you weren't used to fight and drink at the same time, you ended like this. He sighed; Sanji was apparently not used to fighting while drunk.

His boots looked pretty nasty. There was no way he would step inside with them. Damned Love-cook, why aim for his boots? He shrugged them of his feet and walked just with his on socks back inside, Sanji unceremoniously draped over his shoulder.

Nobody noticed them and Zoro was glad. The air inside was still full of smoke and the light was pretty dim and helped concealing the humiliating stage Sanji was in. Everybody was busy drinking, smoking or making out. He noticed the blue haired girl all over Khoza; they both looked pretty occupied with shoving each other their tongues in their throats. Nami and Luffy were making out on the dance floor, same with Kalifa and Eisberg, both couples being oblivious to what was going on around them.

Usopp had the blond girl sitting in his lap, tongues intertwining with her, soft little moans escaping both of them.

Zoro sighed. Everybody seemed to have their fun, and he was carrying his passed out lover on his shoulder – yeah, great time fun. But he still _liked_ having Sanji draped all over his body, even if it was due to the lack of consciousness.

He was about to carry Sanji upstairs when he noticed the absence of Kidd, Lucci, Law and Kaku.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. He hoped that Law and Kaku would survive the night, you'd never know - not if Kidd and Lucci were on your trail. He didn't really feel like explaining to Sanji why his two best friends wouldn't answer their cell phones any more.

He carried Sanji upstairs and stumbled over Franky and the black haired women who were making out in the hallway in front of Franky's room. Franky fumbled with his door knob and after a few breathless kisses his door finally swung open. Franky noticed Zoro standing in the hallway and winked him suggestively, than he pushed the black haired women inside and closed the door to his room, so it was left to Zoro's imagination what Franky and the black haired women might do right now…

As long as Franky was happy – and he definitely had been, just judging based on the look the shipwright had shown all over his face.

Zoro opened the door to his room and dumped Sanji on the floor in the adjoining bathroom. Sanji smelled slightly like puke, no way he was going to sleep with him in the same bed if he'd reek like this.

"Hey, wake up." He nudged Sanji careful with his foot. It worked.

"Zoro, what? Let me sleep…"

"Nah, don't think so. Can you stand?" He didn't even bother to wait for an answer from Sanji, he just bent down and helped him up. Sanji didn't look too stable on his feet, so Zoro supported him and put a toothbrush in his hand.

"Brush your teeth, your breath reeks pretty bad."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You need help?"

Sanji shot him a death glare: "No, thanks, I got it."

Sanji still leaned onto Zoro's broad frame, but he started brushing his teeth. Satisfied Zoro grabbed his own toothbrush and started getting rid of the taste of too much rum in his mouth.

After a while of silent brushing Sanji spit out and rinsed his mouth.

"Better?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." Sanji walked out of the room and Zoro watched Sanji strip until he got under the covers, just in a pair of light blue boxers. Zoro finished up and got rid of his clothes, too. He snuggled under the covers and turned the light off.

He was about to close his eyes, when he felt Sanji move beside him. Sanji placed a hand on his hips and snuggled up to him. He shifted around a bit and after he had draped himself all over Zoro he let out a satisfied breath and murmured: "Now I'm able to sleep."

"Well, now I'm all hard, thanks to your wiggling, and I'm definitely not able to sleep anymore." Zoro grunted.

Sanji giggled. "I'm hard, too."

"I can feel that."

"Do you wanna do something about it?" Sanji suggested.

"What do you want?"

"You. Fuck me, Zoro."

Zoro felt his dick twitch in his briefs. Damn, those were the words he had longed to hear, but still: "I'd love to, but not now."

"Why? Don't you want me?" whined Sanji.

"I'm drunk, you still got plenty alcohol in your system and you just threw up. You're a virgin, right? Never had a man before? Yeah, thought so. I want you, believe me, I want to be inside you, buried to the hilt, I want to feel you writhing, trembling under my touch, I want that you scream my name when I come inside you so hard that it feels like another thrust. You got that?"

Zoro practically _felt_ Sanji blushing. "Yeah, shitty marimo, so why don't you do me now?"

"I want that you feel as much as possible, I want that you _remember_ every single second of it, I want that _I _remember every single second of it, I want it to be the most intense experience you ever had. I want to kiss you without tasting a hint of bile in your throat. So I'm not going to fuck you now, you understand?"

"Yes." Damn, Sanji's voice was all shaky and with his rather dirty talk he had aroused Sanji even more, he felt his erection poke in his back, more swiftly than before.

"Tomorrow I'll fuck your brains out. Don't tell me I haven't warned you."

"Zoro, come on, _do something!_" Sanji rubbed his erection in his back, trying to gain some friction.

Zoro let out an annoyed sigh: "Fine. I'll blow you. "

In one swift movement Zoro rolled Sanji on his back and got rid of his blue boxers. Without any warning he just dove down on the glistening cock presented to him like a yummy dessert. He swallowed Sanji whole and started to suck. He heard Sanji moan his name, damn, why was Sanji the hottest thing he ever had in his bed? He kept on bobbing his head down the entire length of Sanji's cock, he felt Sanji's hands in his hair that begged him to go faster, and he happily obliged.

He loosened the back of his throat and let Sanji thrust his hips in his face. He had Sanji buried to the hilt in his mouth and suddenly he put his hands on Sanji's hips and kept him there, than he started sucking and swallowing.

That was it and Sanji cried out and he felt hot cum running down his throat. He swallowed every single drop and let Sanji come down from his high.

He let Sanji's dick slip from his mouth and leaned back.

"My turn." He grinned.

Sanji looked up and met Zoro's hungry stare. He slipped between Zoro's legs and massaged his dick though the thin material of his boxers. Zoro moaned slightly and kept on staring down at Sanji while he got rid of his boxers.

"I have to warn you, Sanji, I'm pretty drunk. That means I'll probably last way longer-"

"Shut up, marimo, you love my mouth-" Sanji stopped talking because he had wrapped his mouth around Zoro's heavy dick and started licking and sucking.

Fuck, that felt good.

Zoro felt his dick twitch in Sanji's mouth and a muffled moan escaped his lips. Damn, curly-brow could suck some dick. He felt Sanji's tongue twirling around him, licking him, he felt Sanji suck and nibble, he felt Sanji's nails digging into his hips. Damn, that cook had some talent…

He swore that Sanji would suck no other dick than his – as long as he'd live. Fuck, did Sanji just bite? Shit, that was fucking hot, more, he needed more, he knew that he still needed a _lot_ more till he would be satisfied…

"Argnh – deeper, curly, deeper-" He tried to thrust into Sanji's fucking hot mouth, but those steady hands still held him back.

Sanji worked his entire length, he licked up and down his shaft, than he only sucked on his tip, he swirled his talented tongue around it, but it still wasn't enough.

"More, Sanji-"

Sanji released his dick and snarled: "Damn, are you ready to come sometime soon? I'm getting tired here-"

"Put my cock back in your mouth, or nothing's gonna happen-"

"Don't be so damn cocky-"

"I told you if I'm drunk I need more time to come – wait, turn around, no not on your stomach, dumbass, on your back, yeah, like this, lay down-" Zoro adjusted Sanji beneath him and straddled Sanji's chest. He put his knees besides Sanji's torso so that his hard, dripping dick hung right in front of Sanji's face.

"Here, see, you don't have to do anything, just lay back, relax your throat and do what I tell you."

Zoro nudged Sanji's mouth open and put his dick back in the hot tight cavern that was Sanji's mouth. He held Sanji's head and moved it up and down his cock. Damn, this position was great. It gave him all the power he wanted over Sanji; he was completely dominant right now.

"Relax your throat, Sanji, so I can go deeper."

Sanji complied and Zoro could thrust his dick deep into Sanji's throat. Fuck, the feeling was indescribable. Sanji didn't need to do a thing, it was all him, he was simply using Sanji's mouth for his release, he bobbed Sanji's head up and down his length, he groaned, damn, fuck, he was finally getting closer-

"Suck, Sanji, suck – aargh, fuck, like this-"

He felt Sanji suck his length into his mouth, he saw his cheeks hollow in the faint light of the room, fuck, he drove deeper into his mouth, more, deeper, fuck-

"Suck more, Sanji, fuck-"

He buried his cock to the hilt into Sanji's mouth, Sanji swallowed him, and he finally felt his release. He came long and intense and Sanji swallowed it all, he didn't have a choice since Zoro was still holding Sanji's head on his cock, he knew he was almost choking him, but he didn't care, not as long as he felt his cum getting sucked out of his dick.

He needed a bit to come back down from his high, until he was able to move again, his hands were clasping Sanji's hair and he carefully untangled them from the blonde strands. He removed his dripping dick from Sanji's mouth, wiped it down with his discarded boxers and kissed the trails of saliva and cum from Sanji's face. It seemed like Sanji wasn't really able to talk.

He threw his now pretty dirty boxers out of the bed and curled his now relaxed body around Sanji. He placed his head above Sanji's and wrapped his arms around the thinner body. Their legs tangled automatically.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Fuck… you warned me that you'd need longer than usual, but that was pretty intense…" Sanji's voice was all horse and rough, and Zoro chuckled.

Zoro hummed in contentment and was about to close his eyes, when Sanji whispered: "You know, I've been talking to Kaku tonight-"

"I saw that." Damn, his mood was about to go down again. Fucking Kaku, being all over Sanji like Sanji belonged to him… Yeah, luckily square-nosed fucker had now some other serious problems he should worry about, like some dangerous fucker named Rob Lucci, he was on his back, no more flirting with Sanji, Lucci wouldn't allow that-

"And Kaku said that there isn't such a thing as 'gay' or 'straight'-"

"There isn't?"

"No, it's all about your heart…"

"Why do you tell me this?"

"My heart likes you…"

Zoro chuckles: "So that was what you two were discussing so intensely?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course. You've been all over him the whole night."

"Jealous, marimo?"

"I don't like it when people occupy what's mine."

"Oh."

Fuck, Zoro thought, he pretty much confessed right there that he liked Sanji _a lot_. He knew that he considered Sanji as _his_, but he didn't plan on telling Sanji this, not in the near future, at least. But well, he was kinda drunk - and having Sanji in his arms after he received a pretty intense blow job apparently made him really relaxed and content. Whatever, maybe Sanji didn't hear right-

"You know what, Zoro?"

He grunted.

"You're mine, too."

As a response he kissed Sanji's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

"Goodnight, Sanji."

"Goodnight, Zoro."

They both fell asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes, damn, why was so much sunlight getting through the curtains? But his headache eased the second he noticed that he was curled around Sanji and that they both had pressed their bodies together like they would drown without as much body contact as possible.

Zoro engulfed in the warmth Sanji's body was radiating, fuck, just the smell of Sanji's skin made him hard, he didn't want to untangle himself from the other man, but shit, his bladder was killing him, that was probably the reason why he woke up in the first place. He groaned and carefully shrugged Sanji's arms off, untangled his legs from Sanji's and got up. He immediately missed the heat Sanji had provided, damn, it was cold without him.

In all his naked glory he walked over to the bathroom and took care of the pressing needs of his bladder. He assumed he could brush his teeth while he was still up in the bathroom, his mouth tasted kinda stale and all, and he planned on giving Sanji a sweet awakening kiss, and it would be enough if one mouth would taste like shit. He rinsed his now definitely better tasting mouth and even thought about taking a shower, but fuck this, he was going back to bed, he would shower _after _he woke Sanji up with a not so innocent kiss, which would probably lead to more sweating and other dirty substances…

He walked back in his bedroom and got back under the covers and finally finished draping Sanji all over his body again when Sanji stirred and got up. Fuck, curly should come back to bed-

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"You're coming back to bed?"

"Yeah, just need to take a piss-"

Zoro grinned and couldn't wait for Sanji's return. He heard the toilet flush, but Sanji wasn't coming back, shit, was that fucker taking a shower? He heard the faucet of the sink and figured that Sanji was brushing his teeth too, he didn't mind a sticky and sweaty body since he was planning to make Sanji a little more sticky and sweaty, but he still wanted Sanji to _taste_ good, he was a realist, he knew wake up kisses just _tasted_ really bad, all stale and shit, especially after a party…

Sanji came back and Zoro just had to stare at his beautiful body, his pale skin, almost perfect, just disrupted by a couple hickeys, love bites and bruises were marring his creamy skin, but damn, he fucking liked seeing Sanji's skin all covered with his marks.

"What are you waiting for? Come back to bed-" Zoro complained.

"Just thought that I'd let you enjoy the view a bit." Sanji smirked.

"You're such a goddamn tease, move your scrawny ass over here or I'll come and get you!"

Sanji complied and curled his body back around Zoro's, trying to press as much naked skin together as possible. Zoro wrapped his heavy arms around the thinner man's body and massaged the knotted muscles of Sanji's back.

"Keep doing that-" Sanji moaned.

"You like my hands on you, don't you?"

"Moron, of course, or I wouldn't be here."

Zoro chuckled and grabbed a fistful of Sanji's blond hair and jerked his head back so he could stare into the blonde's eyes. "Fuck, Sanji, even if you wouldn't like my hands on you, they'd still be there because I can't fucking think straight if you're draped around me like this, naked, hot, moaning-"

He closed the space between their faces and kissed Sanji with all his desire, with all his need, with all his power; he easily slipped his tongue between Sanji's lips and their tongues battled, because everything they did was fight, but Zoro won easily and forced Sanji's tongue into submission. He buried his hand in Sanji's hair, yanked on the strands without letting go of his mouth, demonstrating who had the power – but he didn't think about Sanji's legs; Sanji wrapped them around his torso, wrestled with him, they rolled all over the bed, flopped down to the floor and still Zoro wouldn't let go of Sanji's mouth, Sanji's mouth belonged to him and only to him, he expressed his possessiveness towards Sanji with his raging kiss, he didn't mind the hard impact on the ground, all he cared about was never letting go of Sanji's mouth.

He felt Sanji go limp in his arms and he mused that Sanji finally accepted his claim. He let go of the addicting lips and propped Sanji up in his lap. His lips were all red and swollen and he drew in shaky breaths. Sanji pressed his forehead against Zoro's and they both tried to regain some composure.

"I will fuck you, Sanji." Zoro stated.

Sanji nodded and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Suddenly he picked his head back up: "Why am I the one who'll get fucked?"

Zoro chuckled and brushed a strand of silky blond hair out of Sanji's face: "I will top you because I always top. That's how it works with me. But shit, you are probably the only person I'd allow that you'd top me… So yeah, I guess you _can_ top me, but shit, I first have to be inside you, I _need _to take you, all reasons aside… Let's make a deal, you can top me when I'm done topping you."

Sanji blushed madly and Zoro kissed him again. "So that's fine for you?" He asked after he drew back.

"Yeah, fuck, Zoro, I want you _now_, don't fucking talk so long 'bout it, my dick is going to burst just because of you talking dirty to me-" Sanji couldn't finish his sentence because Zoro had picked him up and dumped him on the bed.

Zoro's erection was literally painful right now, fuck, his dick stood up all proud and almost pointed in Sanji's direction when he stalked around the bed and just watched Sanji squirm and writhe on the disheveled covers.

"I'm going to take you, I ain't no girl, you ain't no girl, it's gonna be rough-"

"Shut the fuck up, swordboy, and touch me! Take me, fuck me, suck me, do me, screw me-"

"Stop talking, curly, or I'll shut you up with my dick-"

Finally Zoro climbed on the bed and on top of Sanji, fuck, he thought he could _feel_ the passion, the attraction, the magnetic pull between their bodies, he _wanted_ the man beneath him like he never wanted something else in his life before, he wanted to cherish the pale body, he wanted to leave more marks on the silky skin, he wanted to do him _hard_, to claim that Sanji was his and only his, forever, he wanted to make Sanji feel _loved_, because that was what he did, he fucking loved Sanji.

"Kiss me." He whispered into Sanji's ear.

Sanji obliged and trailed small kisses from his neck to his collarbone, than he nibbled on his Adam's apple, sucked, Zoro ground down into Sanji's body, he let out a throaty moan, he didn't care if he was too loud or if he gave his pleasure away, he was with Sanji, in his bed, where else could he express what he was truly feeling, where else could he act like this, free, unbound, just on his instincts?

Fuck, his instincts told him to dominate Sanji until he was a quivering mess – Zoro grabbed Sanji's head and brought his mouth close to his ear and whispered: "I'll make you cum so often, you'll pass out, you won't be able to walk-"

As an answer Sanji bit down on his shoulder, hard – FUCK!

They rocked their hips together, more, fuck, more!

Shit, he wanted to take Sanji, right, where was his mind – he got up and searched the dresser for some lube-

"Fucking marimo, come back, we're not done-"

"Shitty cook, I'm looking for some lube here, I don't want to tear your asshole apart, I'm not really a fan of blood-"

"Fine. Hurry the fuck up."

Zoro almost broke the drawer in his frantic search for lube but he finally found the bottle. He grabbed it and pinned Sanji back down with his free hand.

"Lay still." He commanded and to his surprise Sanji obliged without a snappy retort.

He squeezed a fair amount of lube onto Sanji's stomach and Zoro witnessed Sanji's stomach muscles clench under the cold liquid, fuck, that was hot.

"Don't move too much, I'll need this-"

He dipped his index finger into the clear liquid and smeared some of the lube around Sanji's quivering stomach, dipping his finger into Sanji's belly button, Sanji moaned, he clenched his teeth, bit down on his lips – just because Zoro massaged his lower stomach – fuck, the cook was the death of him, he was undoing him just with his voice, with his deep and throaty moans…

He scooped up a little lube in his hands and massaged Sanji's cock, curly buckled under his touch, fucking _hot_, Sanji tried to thrust into his hands, but he wouldn't let him, he kept him with his other arm pinned to the bed. He felt Sanji's legs protest, they were kicking his back with his god damn flexibility, motherfucker could deliver some hard ass kicks, but he did everything in his power to keep Sanji pinned beneath him.

"_Touch me_…" Sanji whispered desperately, but Zoro withdrew his hand, he got a harsh kick in his back for this, but he was fucking suffering right now, he was pretty sure his dick was leaking onto the sheets right now, he didn't even touch it yet, just because of the fucking arousing sight just before his eyes.

He leaned down again and bit down harshly on Sanji's lower lip.

"That's for the kicks in my back, curly. Hold still-"

But Sanji's mouth was on his again and he couldn't finish his command, Sanji's tongue was challenging his again, Sanji's arms wrapped around his torso and their bodies were pressed together again, skin on skin, Zoro felt the cold pile of lube on Sanji's stomach sticking to him-

"Curly, you got lube all over me-" He complained when Sanji moved from his mouth to his chest and started sucking on his nipples.

He was about to shove Sanji back down again, when that fucker bit down on his nipple – hard. Fuck, it hurt and was disturbingly arousing, he felt his dick twitch, he rubbed his erection on Sanji's thigh, fuck, he was on fire, burning lust running though his veins, letting him forget anything else besides the man beneath him.

He slicked his hand again on their chests and trailed his lubed hand down to Sanji's dick, gave him two hard strokes and moved farther, fondled his balls and finally probed at his entrance.

"Feel me." Zoro rasped and bit down on Sanji's earlobe while he thrust with his index finger into Sanji's hot cavern.

"FUCK!"

"Feel it, Sanji, feel _me_-" Zoro moved his finger in and out of Sanji while he nibbled on Sanji's neck and farther down on his collarbone, he bit down on it and at the same time shoved his finger knuckle deep into Sanji.

He trailed his mouth farther down and kept on moving his finger in the rhythm he was rubbing his dick at Sanji's thigh, he added another finger when he bit down on Sanji's nipple, he thought he tasted some blood, but Sanji didn't seem to mind, Sanji was fucking hard, he could take it a little rougher, he increased the speed his slicked fingers were moving in and out of Sanji, he tried to stretch him as far as possible, but fuck, Sanji was _tight._

He made some scissoring movements, but he felt Sanji's walls clamping down on him, resisting the intrusion, but he moved his fingers both knuckle deep-

"Feel me-"

"Shit, Zoro, _there_!"

Zoro chuckled, finally he found the spot, Sanji was bucking his hips like a mad man, but Zoro withdrew his fingers quickly.

"Shithead, put them back in-"

Zoro just shook his head and got on his knees beside Sanji and slicked his dick with the remaining lube from their chests.

"I'll fuck you now." He warned Sanji and lined his throbbing cock up with Sanji's pink entrance.

He drew in a shaky breath, fuck, he was about to do it, he'd fucking fantasized over this like a thousand times and he was finally here, Sanji was real, he was really beneath him, legs spread in anticipation, quivering, trembling, moaning – He had savored the moment long enough and pushed in, slowly, FUCK; Sanji was fucking hot, fucking tight, fuck, shit, he was going to come right there, fuck; he pressed a little farther, carefully observed Sanji's expression, he could see his pain in his face, but he couldn't stop, not now.

He kept going until he was fully seated inside Sanji, he looked down where their bodies were connected, fuck, he never saw something more arousing, something more thrilling than his dick almost buried to the hilt into Sanji's body.

"Are… are you alright?" He asked; it was a fucking miracle that his voice still worked.

"Fuck, you're huge-"

Zoro chuckled. "I'm about to move-"

Slowly he pulled out of Sanji's tight heat, fuck, the _friction_, why was Sanji so tight, fuck, he loved it that he was Sanji's first. He locked eyes with Sanji again and he met a heated blue gaze that seemed to scream: Fucking move, moss-head!

With one hand he grabbed Sanji's hips and tried to steady him; he buried the other hand in Sanji's hair again and yanked him up so that his stomach muscles rippled, he was face to face with him and he let his lips scrape over the other man's – than he slammed back inside and both of them let out a scream, fuck, why was Sanji so fucking hot and tight, fuck, fuck, fuck-

"Does it hurt?"

"Fuck, it does, but marimo, fucking move, I _like_ the pain-"

Zoro let go of Sanji's hair and forced Sanji to lie back down, he tried to change the angle slightly. He drew back, he concentrated on not banging the ever living shit out of Sanji, he could do this after Sanji wasn't as tight as right now, he had to be careful or he would tear him apart. He slid back inside and he knew the cry Sanji let out was definitely from pleasure and not from pain this time.

Zoro would've grinned right now, but he was damn busy drawing back and forth, trying to hit that spot dead on again and again, trying not to come from that overwhelming tightness surrounding him-

"More, Zoro, more-"

"Fuck, Sanji, you're fucking hot-"

He found Sanji's head again, they crashed their mouths together, both not able to kiss properly, too busy to absorb the mind numbing pleasure, they could just grind their mouths together, lick, bite, he reached with his hands between their sweaty bodies, got a hold of Sanji's weeping cock and stroked it in the rhythm of his thrusts, fuck, he had to thrust harder now, more, deeper-

"FUCK!" Sanji screamed and he felt his whole body tense when he came violently, all over their stomachs, all over Zoro's hand; he let go of Sanji's cock and concentrated on his own task, his thrusts became deeper and more intense, fuck-

"Sanji, I need you, deeper-"

"Take me." Sanji wrapped his long legs around Zoro's ass and added more force to every single one of Zoro's thrusts.

Zoro felt his mind going blank, there was nothing left, just this wonderful hot tightness, just this one face, just this one name he wanted to scream, just this one body he needed-

"SANJI!" He screamed and with one last violent thrust he came – he felt nothing and _everything_, he just felt Sanji, all he ever wanted, stars exploded, he exploded, he dug his nails into Sanji's skin to not lose him, to not fade away into this mind-blowing pleasure, because it wasn't pleasure if there wasn't Sanji with him.

When he was able to open his eyes again he was on top of Sanji, both of their chests heaving heavy. He got up on his arms and looked down on the quivering blonde mess beneath him.

"You alright?" He forced his voice to say, fuck, he was all raspy, he was mildly surprised that he even was able to form coherent thoughts –

Sanji just blinked at him and buried his hands into Zoro's hair and brought both their mouths together. They shared a shaky kiss, less passionate but with more feeling delivered. When they broke apart Sanji said: "Now it's my turn to fuck you."

Zoro grinned: "I don't think so."

"But...but you said I could top you!"

"I said you can top me when I'm done topping you – and I ain't done here." To prove his point he rolled his hips and Sanji moaned, Zoro had never pulled out and he was already growing hard again. He reached for Sanji's cock again and stroked him.

"What are you doing…fuck! Ah, there, move, harder, no, stop, shit, harder, Zoro!"

Zoro just smirked. He kept on massaging Sanji's cock to full hardness again and felt his blood boil, he fucking loved to be inside Sanji, he never wanted to leave him. He'd never felt such a raw and primal need before, he could just hold on Sanji and thrust in and out, harder, deeper, more.

He let go of Sanji's dick and just concentrated on the overwhelming feeling of being inside Sanji. Fuck, he was so tight and so hot; he just rammed his cock into Sanji again and again, until he felt nothing but pleasure, nothing but need, nothing but passion.

Sanji just laid beneath Zoro and all he could feel was the marimo above him, moving in and out of him, thrusting, making him feel like he was on fire, hitting that incredible spot inside him again and again, so that each time Zoro's cock brushed against that bundle of nerves he just saw stars, his vision went blank and only one thought would cloud his brain: Zoro, more!

He never felt so animalistic, he never felt so at someone's mercy, but he never thought that it would bring so much unbearable pleasure. He was over stimulated, but he could just endure it, he already felt his orgasm built again, fuck, he needed to come so bad, Zoro kept on hitting that spot-

He tried to grab his cock, to pump his weeping dick, but Zoro swatted his hand away and grinned devilishly at Sanji, and kept on with his murderous pace.

"Don't touch yourself, do you understand?" Zoro rasped.

"Zoro, please, let me touch me-"

"I…said…no!" Zoro managed to shout while he bent down and bit Sanji's nipple. Sanji bucked his hips, tried to get away from the pain, buried his hands in Zoro's hair and pulled himself up into his lap. He used Zoro's shoulders for support and moved up and down on Zoro's length. He felt Zoro's huge hands digging into his back, leaving deep scratches without doubt.

The pressure was building, he couldn't bear the coiling heat in his gut any more, it was too much-

"Zoro, touch me, please-" He begged and Zoro listened, he felt a calloused hand fondling his dick, squeezing it, one more violent thrust, right on his prostate, Zoro's hand on his dick – and he came, spurting his seed all over their stomachs, adding to the mess he'd made before.

Zoro let go of his dick, but he never stopped pounding into him like a mad men.

He never really went soft, his dick just stayed hard and he just let Zoro fuck him senseless.

After Sanji came countless time and Zoro was still fucking him raw and deep he felt his body go numb, he couldn't even feel Zoro anymore, he felt his mind shut down, he felt all the pleasure draining his body…

Zoro's voice reached him before he'd shut his eyes: "Sanji, fuck, squeeze your ass-"

"What?" He asked faintly.

"Squeeze your goddamn ass-"

Sanji couldn't move a muscle, but with his last stamina he squeezed his ass around Zoro's huge shaft, he heard Zoro moan his name and he felt him ejaculate inside him, the last thing he saw was a glimpse of green before exhaustion took over and he passed out.

* * *

Sanji was surrounded by warmth and something was massaging gently his scalp. He moaned at the feeling, but shit, his throat felt all raw.

He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the bath tub with Zoro who was the one who massaged his scalp. He leaned into the feeling and groaned. His whole body was relaxed and he leaned against Zoro's broad frame.

Zoro nuzzled into his neck and asked: "How do you feel?"

He thought that Zoro never sounded as affectionate as he did right now. "I guess I'm alright." He managed to say. His voice was still all horse and raw, shit, he _had_ screamed a lot. Zoro hummed in contentment and continued to wash Sanji's limp body.

"You passed out." Zoro stated.

"Were you worried?"

"No," he laughed, "I was close to pass out, too. Fuck, Sanji, I think I never fucked someone as arousing as you, I think I never lasted as long before…"

"Shit, you didn't even pull out-" Sanji blushed at this thought.

"Yeah, you were so tight… You know you ruined me for other man, I'll never be able to fuck someone else after this morning."

Sanji grinned. "I think I came like ten times-"

"I didn't count it, but shit, I'm not sure if you're able to walk." Zoro chuckled.

"That ain't funny, marimo! I still need to make some breakfast, people are counting on me-"

"I'd say it's lunchtime by now. I appreciate your eagerness to be a good Galleya worker, but shit, Sanji, you know we had a party last night and we went to bed _early_. I'd be surprised if someone else would be already up, and if they are, I'm pretty sure they spent the morning just like we did…"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Stay with me a little longer."

Sanji rose in the bath tub and turned around. He wrapped his tired arms around Zoro's neck and faced his lover.

"I'll stay with you, marimo. But I still have a job to fulfill and there are my beautiful Nami-chan and Kalifa-chan, and I need to bury Zeff… There's still a lot on my mind, but I know that this-" He pointed all around them- "This is my future. You belong to me now, Zoro, there won't be any other man for you, there won't be any other girl for you, same for me, it's just us now."

Instead of a reply Zoro kissed Sanji on his mouth, sweet but intense, careful not to hurt their swollen and bloody lips any further.

"The water is getting cold, come on curly, get up."

They got out of the bath and they dried themselves. Sanji felt every single muscle in his body protest, he felt a slight pain in his ass, but shit, it was all worth it. Zoro must've noticed his strained face when he slipped into his new designer suit, but Zoro was so kind and didn't mock him for his weakness, just helped him silently to shrug on his jacket.

Suddenly Sanji felt really insecure. Zoro never said that he _liked_ fucking Sanji, he just assumed that he did, and if he did interpret Zoro's word from the bath tub right…

"You liked fucking me, right? You'll fuck me again?"

Zoro laughed: "Shit cook, there's nothing else I'm going to do for the next few years."

"I still need to cook a lot and spent time with my friends, you know that?"

"Yeah, as long as you're not in this room I'll let you have your freedom; you can pretty much do whatever you want, except flirting with other man – or woman. But at night you're going to stay with me, you're going to sleep in this bed. Your nights belong to me, Sanji."

"Not only my nights belong to you." He said and kissed Zoro again. Even if his lips still hurt, shit, everything was sore and hurt, he would never stop kissing Zoro.

Zoro grinned and shrugged on some clothes. He opened the door and motioned Sanji to follow him downstairs. It was still pretty quiet in the whole house and Zoro started making some coffee, Sanji guessed that coffee was the only thing Zoro was capable of making… He lit up a cig and started some nutritious breakfast, they sure would need it.

Zoro sat down at their huge dining table and nipped on his coffee while he watched Sanji prepare breakfast or lunch or whatever.

One after another of their nakama came downstairs. Usopp and a delighted looking Kaya were the first to come down, both had dark circles around their eyes and they yawned almost synchronically, but Usopp help Kaya's hand and they both sat down on the chair next to Zoro, Kaya in Usopp's lap. They talked a bit, they tried to keep their voices down, they didn't want to disrupt the sleep of the others and they were all a little tired and exhausted.

Shortly after Kaya and Usopp a super happy looking Franky jumped down the stairs, followed by Robin, who looked as fresh and relaxed as she just left a spa. Zoro grinned, he knew exactly why Franky was such in a good mood and why Robin seemed really relaxed… He didn't comment on the obvious, though.

Khoza and Vivi joined them next, tired but definitely blissful. Zoro wondered if every friend of Sanji's found some partner within the Galleya workers, but he quickly forget his thoughts when he kept on watching Sanji twirl around in the kitchen.

Shanks, Eisberg and Kalifa came in and joined the group around the dining table, chatting and waiting for something to eat.

Sanji served the food when Luffy and Nami came down the stairs, shortly behind them Chopper tried not to fall down the stairs while he stumbled, probably still kinda intoxicated. They all seemed pretty exhausted from the party the last night and dug into Sanji's food like they didn't get anything to eat in years.

After Sanji had served the last dish he finally sat down next to Zoro and they both locked eyes for a few seconds. Zoro broke their eye contact and suddenly stood up.

"What are you doing, shitty marimo, eat my damn food-" Sanji complained but Zoro ignored him.

"I got an announcement to make." Zoro said, being all serious: "Sanji belongs to me. You got it?"

Everybody stopped eating for a second and just stared at them. Sanji just thought: What the fuck? Did the marimo just made their relationship all public? Yeah, he did, he answered his rhetorical question in his head.

Luffy started to laugh really hard and got whacked in the head by Nami for spitting some food on her.

"Haha, Zoro, you're funny, Sanji belonged to you from the very beginning-" Everybody chuckled and they all continued eating breakfast in peace.

Zoro sat back down to Sanji and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Sanji bent down to Zoro's ear and whispered: "Marimo, I think you just turned me gay, just for you."

"Just for you." Zoro breathed back. He never was as happy as he was right now. But then he noticed that Ace was still not back from Smoker, he didn't hear anything from him. He also realized that Kidd and Law were missing, too. He hoped that was just a coincidence and that Kidd hadn't been all serious with his revenge plans. But he knew for sure that it wasn't a coincidence that Lucci and Kaku were not here, too. Now that he knew for sure that Sanji was his and only his he didn't feel the urge to see Kaku dead anymore. He hoped that he was still alive, he didn't want that Sanji had to bear more losses. But fuck it, he thought, he was here, with Sanji, and after breakfast he would go back to bed with him. And after they'd sleep for a couple hours he would take Sanji again, maybe two or three times before dinner. And then, after dinner and after some training, probably some sparring or fighting with Sanji, he would fuck Sanji again, and then he would let Sanji fuck him, and then he'd fuck Sanji again and then they'd sleep again, together in their bed.

He couldn't wait for the future.

* * *

Yay! It's complete! Now, leave a review, tell me what you think!

I'll probably write more ZoSan in this AU, but first I need to create the stories around Lucci and Kaku, Kidd and Law, Smoker and Ace, and I'm planning on some LuNa oneshot... You got any preferences what you wanna have first? I'm kinda writing them all at the same time right now and it's not really productive, I wanna concentrate on just one story... well, pm me or tell me in a review!

love, M.


End file.
